Big Time Spies!
by BellaRosa17
Summary: These four girls were taught to lie, cheat, steal and kill. At 16 and 17, they are the best. But you're not supposed to fall for the people you need to protect. Who wants BTR dead?
1. Prolouge

**Dislciamer: I don't own BTR, or any of these characters. The only characters I own will be the headmasters and the bad guys I create.**

Big Time Rush had a huge concert tour planned this year. Since it's their second, and the summer has finally arrived Griffin thought this would be the perfect time for another tour. The boys are excited for two reasons, it's the summer, and they get a break from school and get to travel around the U.S. First starting in L.A. then to Seattle, going on to Denver and many more cities around the U.S. They decided to hang in their new tour bus while they wait for someone to come get them for their sound check and rehearsal.

Carlos heads straight to the mini fridge and grabs a soda. "This is going to be an awesome summer." He says excitedly before jumping onto the counter.

"And what possibly for?" James asks teasingly.

"Are you kidding me? We're going on tour and going to be surrounded by millions of screaming girls."

Logan laughs. "Carlos, he was joking." Logan remarks looking up from the new physics book he bought.

"Oh.  
Carl says sheepishly. "Why aren't you guys excited?"

"We are," Kendall says from his spot on the couch. "We have one day before the concert tomorrow night and we just want to relax before then. Because most of our days after that is going to be hectic with interviews, sound checks, meet and greets, and then the actual concert. The only down time we'll have is when we're sleeping, maybe half a day between concerts, James birthday and when the concert is over."

Carlos nods in slow understanding. He's just used to have so much energy that he forgets sometimes the other guys needs rest.

"Shouldn't we be getting to the rehearsal?" James asks looking down at his watch.

Logan looks at his watch also. "You're right. Tonight we have to make sure we have everything. Carlos, that means if you want to wait til the last minute and pack then you have to do it tomorrow morning. " He marks his page on the book and stands up.

"Yeah, Logan, we know." Kendall says placing his guitar against the couch.

The guys make their way off the bus and into the Music box where Gusatvo was yelling at some of the stage hands and Kelly was trying to smooth things over.

"How hard is it to put up some stupid lights?" Gustavo yells.

Kelly hits him on his arm and steps in front of him before giving a smile to the workers. "You guys can take an hour break?" The workers happily oblige and stalk away.

"Gustavo yelling at the workers? Check." James said checking off a spot on his notebook.

"Dogs get on stage and start rehearsing now."

The boys quickly get on stage as Kelly hands each of them a microphone before heading to the sound board where Gustavo was already waiting.

They went through most of the set list and rehearsal with no problems. They were finishing up the "City is Ours" which is their closer for the concert. As the song comes to an end, Kendall, James, Logan and Carlos stop as the song ends, they all pose next to each other.

"Watch out!" Kelly yells.

The boys head shoot up and see one of the fallen lights heading towards them fast. They all jump out the way in different directions. Everyone winces at the sound of the light shattering to the floor.

"I told those idiot lightening people about the lights not being right." Gustavo says. "Dogs go home and start packing. I want you packed and ready to do the sound check at 4."

The boys not needing to be told twice or even argue with him, head out. Just as the door closes behind them, Griffin walks in with a letter in his hands.

"Griffin now's not the best time. One of the lights almost crushed the boys and it needs to be fixed."

"Gustavo, you need to read this." Griffin hands the letter to his bodyguard, who hands it to Gustavo.

Gustavo reads it out loud. "Big Time Rush is Big Time DEAD! You will be destroyed." Gustavo glances at Griffin. "Who would write this?"

"I don't know. I'm seriously considering not going through with the concert. I don't want to put their lives in danger."

"Wouldn't they be in more danger if we cancelled the concert and left them to be sitting ducks?" Kelly said to Griffin.

"Isn't there a way for them to still do the concert and keep them safe? Freight train is a big guy but it's still going to be difficult with only him." Gustavo asks taking off his glasses showing concern for his "dogs" safety.

"I know a way that might work but the concert for Los Angeles might have to be cancelled and pushed to the last day of the tour. And we might have to change the bus a little. I'll let you know a plan in two hours." Griffin nods to Gustavo then to his bodyguard and walks out of the Music Box to his limo.

As soon as he gets inside the limo, he pulls out his cell phone and dials a number of an old friend. It rings twice before the person answers. "Elliot, I know this call isn't where I usually see if you want to get together for a meeting. I just got a death threat on one of my bands and I need at least four of your best to help protect the boys and find out who's behind this."

Griffin listens quietly to his friend's response as he tells him that he needs to send a profile on each band member, manager, assistant, and every person traveling with the tour in two hours. He will have his best briefed and sent to Griffin's office by tomorrow night. Griffin thanks him before hanging up. He proceeds to call his best engineers to redo the tour bus and add four extra beds and an extra bathroom.

He hopes they can this before something really bad happens.

* * *

**I hope you liked the prolouge. Next up is me introducing the girls into the mix and I hope I do your characters justice. So tell me what you think of the first ever chapter of Big Time Spies.**

**Review please and tell me what you think.**

**BellaRosa17.**


	2. Meet the Girls

**Dislciamer: I don't own BTR, or any of these characters. The only characters I own will be the headmasters and the bad guys I create.**

Erika Bennett one of the more shy recruits in this field but also can be the most lethal on a mission. No one really suspects a shy exterior and innocent face to be a spy which is why she is one of the four of the school. No surprise there her mother was a famous spy. Erika's long jet black hair was set into a high ponytail out of her face, Her dark brown eyes is a very good contrast to her fair skin and 5"4' frame. She's sitting on the window sill in her room with one of her spy books in her lap. She's heard about Nancy Drew and decided to give it a look. She was thoroughly engrossed by this teenage girl who likes to solve mysterious. The way she paves through problems with a smile and easy-going manner was amazing.

She had another fifteen minutes before her hacking class. She was wearing the standard school uniform. Red/green plaid skirt, white button down shirt that fits her body snuggly, red suit jacket that fits her body perfectly with the school's emblem on the left of her jacket with her black flats. To the outside world, "Marshall Xavier for Gifted Students" is just a normal school that housed the best and brightest in the country on the West Coast. But really is hosted the future women spies that when they graduate to full spy status they can have their pick of missions if they want to stay with the school, work as a government agent or do some work for international agencies.

Erika still hasn't decided what she wants to do but she doesn't have to decide just yet. She looks down at her watch and she has seven minutes to get to class. She bookmarks her place then grabs her shoulder bag and heads for the door when her roommate burst in loudly. Piper Hallows. It's still a surprise that they haven't killed each other loudly. Piper Hallows. It's still a surprise that they haven't killed each other yet. They are complete opposites in every way. Piper has long dark brown hair, pale blue eyes, and dimples when she smiles. Erika definitely towers over her by a good two feet.

She has more of an athletic build. Were Erika is shy and quiet; Piper is loud and in your face. Erika still doesn't see how she's still here. Piper has no respect for rules and she's not a big fan of authority. Piper isn't even wearing a standard uniform. Sure she's wearing the school skirt, but she's wearing a white tank top that stops showing about an inch of skin and these big black loud combat boots. Erika can admit that she's immensely good and languages. They only have one class together which is Psychology: Normalcy in America. And she doesn't see much of her during the day, so she really has no real idea about her spy skills.

"Don't you have weaponry, right now?"

"Yes. We're only learning about guns today and since I learned about guns at an early age I decided not to go." She said dropping her bag near her desk and jumping onto her bed.

"You can't do that. This is spy school not public school."

"How would you know what public school is like? Chill, Mrs. Rules, they think I'm sick so I don't have to go."

Erika looks at Piper before shaking her head and walking out. She didn't have to waste her time on her when she needed to get to class. She makes it on time to class with seconds to spare. She takes her seat next to Melissa Lynn Armstrong which everyone calls Mel. She has the same fair skin as Erika but she ahs freckles on her face. Her light brown hair is in its usual French braid, she stands at 5"2' frame with her bright green eyes that have flecks of hazel in them and a lot of people underestimate her. Melissa's school outfits fits her personality. She's wearing a white collared shirt, the school skirt, and black two inch heels to give her some height. Where Erika likes to take her mind off the spy world, Mel strives in it. She always wants to spar or talk strategy. This place seems to be her only love.

"You almost didn't make it. You're usually always here before class starts."

"I know Piper decided to play sick and that's why I was late." Mel shrugs deciding to stay out of it since she and Piper was friends and Erika still found that information difficult to understand but she didn't have time to over think it because she had to focus on the assignment today. She turns to her computer and starts her assignment. Halfway through class, Mr. Sly walks up to the desk where Erika and Mel are sitting.

"Erika Bennett, and Melissa Armstrong, you've been asked to see Headmaster Oliver. Please, collect your things and go now."

Erika looks at Mel before logging off the assignment. She grabs her bad and she and Mellissa walk off to the Headmaster's office. When they walk into the Headmaster's office Erika sees Piper sitting on one of the chairs outside of his office.

"What are you doing here?" Piper asks disdain evident in her voice upon seeing Erika.

Erika takes a seat over from Piper. "Headmaster Oliver wants to see us. What's your excuse? They found out that you were acting?"

"Nope," she says popping the "p". "But apparently the same reason as you." Piper has the smirk on her face seems to make Erika mad.

Mel comes and sits between the two roommates so there's no fighting going to happen. And as much as she was enjoying the little fight that was happening between those two the headmaster asked them all here for a reason and she's not going to let them spoil it.

Just then Lila Davis walks in. Lila has to be the shortest of all four girls at 5" even, even in heels. Black wavy curls fall down her face; she has more of a curvy build than any of us three. Her alabaster skin makes her pale green eyes pop. Out of all the four girls, Lila has to be the perfectionist. Her hand to hand combat is good but for her aim when it comes to guns, she is not the best. Lila like the other girls is wearing the school skirt, but she has a white polo shirt, with white knee high socks, and black heels. It's still a surprise that she's number four in their class.

"Girls?" Mrs. Kingston the receptionist says. All out heads snap up towards her. "He's ready for you. You can go in."

We all stand up and walk into the headmaster's office. What's amazing about his office is that it has figurines, paintings, and sculptures from all around the world. He has marble oak desk with four files sitting in a row. Across his desk all facing each girl that took a stand in front of one.

"Ladies, I'm about to tell you about a mission that I find each of you four young spies fit perfectly in some way." He says.

* * *

**I hope you liked the the second chapter. Next up is the girls getting their mission and what that may all entail for them. **

**I hope I did your characters with the upmost justice and portrayed them as you sent me during the contest. If you didn't think I portrayed you character correctly in any chapter please don't hesitate to let me know. I want to thank those for all the author alerts, story alerts and everyone who reviewed the first chapter. They made me smile and I appreciated that. So tell me all the good, the bad and the ugly. I take all criticism.**

**Review please and tell me what you think.**

**BellaRosa17.**


	3. The Assignment

**Dislciamer: I don't own BTR, or any of these characters. The only characters I own will be the headmasters and the bad guys I create.**

Piper stared at the files before bringing her gaze back up to her headmaster. In all the honesty she didn't even want to be here. She didn't want to be a spy. The one thing she wanted more than anything she couldn't even get back. She doesn't have any family. Well any that she ever wants to be in contact with anyway. Though being a spy has taught her a lot about survival and she knows that she's grateful for this chance. But being in this world isn't her. Isn't what she wants to do with her life.

"So, what's the mission?" She asks, since no one else says anything in the last four minutes.

"An old friend of mine needs protection for his band. They've received a death threat, and an attempt has already been made on their lives. I want you guys to go in undercover, protect them and find out who is behind this. In each of the files in front of you is all the information you need on the band and everyone that will be around them." Headmaster Oliver says leaning up straighter in his seat.

We each grab a file off his desk. "Now, Lila will be first command on the team overall. Now, when it comes to fights and espionage all shots will be called by Melissa. Lila's second in command is Piper because of her street smarts." Piper smiles at the privilege while Erika's mouth drops open.

"Sir, don't you think that Melissa or I would be a better suited as Lila's second in command." Erika asks clearly upset that Piper's above her.

"Ms. Bennett this is not the time for some silly little power battle. This is the spy world and espionage. Now, if something happens that leaves both the first command and second in command not be able to fulfill their duties then yes Erika you will be in charge of the team's decision."

Erika has the decency to look ashamed for asking such a question. Piper smirks at Erika anyway because Mrs. Rules has to listen to her and that is a nice set of change.

"So, what's our cover?" Lila asks flipping open the file, wanting to get back to the subject at hand.

"You will be the bands new instrumentalist." Erika raises her hand but Headmaster Oliver continues to talk. "That means while the boys perform you will be playing instruments. To the songs of the band sing on their set list. Now, I'm familiar with Piper already having knowledge of playing the drums. And for the rest of you girls, you will be receiving ready-made instruments, meaning that will already have the notes of the songs designed in them. So all you have to do is act as if you can play the instruments. Over time you will probably know how to play their songs without the pretense of faking it."

"Sir, do we have names?" Melissa asks.

"You will be using your first name. So, all you have to remember is what your new last name is and your bio." He opens one of his drawers and hands each girl with their new name on the front. "Now these files have you new name and bio information shall the boys want to get to know you."

"We have to be there friends?" Lila asks shocked by the information.

"Well, of course. How did you expect for them to trust you? The person who maybe doing this could either be around them now or a person from their past. You need to make friends and get them to trust you. Now you ladies can study your bios and every profile I gave you. You have to have a pack of civilian clothes which I'm sure you all own. Tomorrow at 0800 hours, Piper will start her training in the gym, and then at 0900 hours the rest of you ladies will be learning how to operate your instruments in the equipment room. Then at 1700 hours you will receive your gadgets. And finally you will board the plane that will take you to Los Angeles, were you will be taken to meet Griffin, my old friend and his colleague Gustavo Rocque for a final briefing on what the plan is." He pushes back in his chair and stands up. He buttons up his suit jacket. "I've already took the liberty of sending a fax with your measurements to Griffin for your costume performance that you will wear on stage. The most important rule is that the boys never discover your identity. Dismissed." Oliver waves his hand in a slight dismissive gesture. The girls all nod in respect before turning and walking out of the door.

**1700 hours: **

Piper, Erika, Lila and Mel made their way to the storage room. See parents don't go into that mostly because it's for the "janitors", but in reality it holds Manuel, Mr. P, and Crenshaw our technical genius's that make amazing gadgets.

When we stepped in Crenshaw was the first speak. "Ladies, congratulations on your first mission."

"Now, ladies we have a few gadgets that we've crafted for you specifically for this mission, along with the regular weaponry." Mr. P says in an authoritive tone.

Manuel walks in carrying two briefcases. He opens one of them that have four different guns in them.

Manuel picks up one of the gun. "For Piper, this is .45 compact semi-automatic Smith &Wesson."  
Piper takes the gun in her hands and slowly smiles. It fits her.

"Next, Lila, something small but very powerful. A Bersa Thunder 380." Lila tentatively takes the gun, because out of all of us, she's definitely needs a lot of work on her gun use.

"Melissa, you get the Taurus PT 24/7. I think it calls to the assainator in you." Melissa grabs the gun and looks it over.

"And last but not least, Erika, the Colt M1911." Erika looks it over but doesn't comment.

"Can these be tracked?" Melissa asks.

Manuel, Mr. P, and Crenshaw all give her a look. Which answers in enough itself.

"Here are your gadgets, a pair of earring communicators." Crenshaw show's us them. There are small white dangly earrings. "Chewable Tracking gum. One chewed it will stick to any person or object. Rubix zirconium ring, that when you twist the gem just right it becomes a laser."

"When you use the tracking gum you can use this compactor to follow it." Crenshaw holds up a blue compact.

"Now, in this briefcase are knives and holsters for your guns and knives. Melissa pick your poison." Manuel gestures to the different knives. Long ones, short ones, there are even smaller ones.

Melissa grabs three long knives, and two short ones. She hands a long one to Erika. Mr. P gives each of the girls a holster for their guns but informs then that they might not always have to use the holsters.

"I made you each specific book bag that aren't huge so they won't overwhelm you. They have all the gadgets in them and you can place your guns and holster inside as well." He hands each of us a book bag with our first named written across the front. Its medium sized and feels weightless. "You can go now. You car will be here in 15 minutes and you have to be outside the school waiting."

We nod.

* * *

**I hope you liked the the third chapter. Next up is the girls getting their mission and what that may all entail for them. I know you probably all want to kill me for not updating when I said I meant to. But my finals are coming up. I've been studying, writing papers and doing demos. And I have a week and a half more to go before I'm finished. So I will probably have the next chapter up sometime next week.**

** I want to thank those for all the author alerts, story alerts and everyone who reviewed the first chapter. They made me smile and I appreciated that. So tell me all the good, the bad and the ugly. I take all criticism.**

**Next: The girls meet Griffin and Gustavo. What could go wrong?**

**Review please and tell me what ****you think.**

**BellaRosa17.**


	4. Gustavo Say What?

**Disciamer: I don't own BTR, or any of these characters. The only characters I own will be the headmasters and the bad guys I create.**

After making sure the girls had everything, all the girls met up again and went outside to get into the school's town car. Piper and Melissa in one while Erika and Lila took the other. They road for 20 minutes before arriving on the air field. They boarded the school's jet and let me tell you there's nothing better for a teenage girl then to experience a ride on a jet plane.

The girls each take a seat away from each other to do their own thing as the stewardess went up front to give the general instructions of safety. As soon as they take off, Piper pulls out the drums stick they gave her and starts drumming on the table in front of her catching a rhythm.

"Can you stop that?" Some of us are trying to study our new bios here." Erika snapped looking up from her file on her lap.

"You haven't studied it yet? Isn't that against your morals or something?" Piper mocked.

"For your information, I studied everyone is the bands organization last night. Then we had to learn to use the instruments, get our gadgets, pack and board a plane. So forgive me for not studying my bio."

Piper chooses not to say anything but from her expression you could tell that she was thinking something.

Erika turned backed to her bio and looked it over from the top.

**Name: Erika Bones**

**Personality wise: She perseveres. She is a very determined person that you will ever meet. If she's wrong she will not always accept it. And if you really get to know her, you'll realize that she is very witty and can be totally random. Either way, some people might already recognize that she is down-to-earth, sweet, and well-mannered - thanks to her very protective, strict, yet supportive family.**

**Bio: As she grew up, she realized how she followed her older brother's footsteps. She thought that it may be all about the fact that he had died and stuff, but then she thought about all the times that Simon had been there with her all along. He was like her guardian angel, and she wanted to let him know how much she had appreciated him and felt like giving up to all the precious moments they spent together. And in between those times, she can act quite childish too, especially when Simon was still alive. They would do all the ordinary things that siblings would do to each other. But ever since Simon passed away, she's been coping the situation by trying her best to forget Simon completely - kind of like therapy. But she is aware that it is impossible and that no one could replace him in her heart.**

**Likes: Music, Decent singer, not the best. Random dancing when she feels the need to.**

Erika let out a scoff at her new personality and her bio. It was too close to home for her. She can adapt easily to anything but this seriously sucks.

**Name: Piper Masen**

**Personality: She's the most laid-back person. She doesn't really get worked up easily but if she's mad, let's just say you never want her mad at you. She loves to joke but knows when to get serious.**

**Bio: Piper grew up in a small town of Selma in Arizona. It's a pretty place. She lives in the Camelot District, basically your small town suburbia. Her mom, Prudence did the school's bake sales and the PTA meeting, while her dad Chris, worked as the town's mechanic. They have this cute golden retriever named Spot.**

**Like: Working with her dad, four wheelers, painting**

For the most part it was okay, she just didn't like the biography of Piper Masen's life. It was so different from Piper Hallow's real life story that it was laughable. Piper's real life was realistic form of who she was. She was really glad she didn't have to change that much about herself, personality wise. She just might have fun with the bio though. She didn't have to have her past weighing down on her and she could pretend she had a good life instead of a drug-induced one. Piper looked at Mel, one of her true friends she actually made by being at the school. Sure, Mel could be totally obsessed with the spy world but that was mostly because that's all she knows.

Melissa felt eyes on her and looked up to see Piper starting at her. Piper was actually a good friend to her. Sure, Piper didn't like following the rules but she never seemed to get annoyed with Melissa for talking about new gadgets or new tactics to work on. She smiles at Piper before going back to her file or at least Melissa Matthews.

**Name: Melissa Matthews**

**Personality: Melissa acts king of girly and stuck up around the boys. She is kind of an obsessive prep but it's mostly an act.**

**Bio: Melissa was born to Alice and Michael Matthews in New York. Her family moved around a lot since her dad's in the army but they finally settled back in New York where she was raised. Her mother is a graphic novelist and Melissa loves reading the stories her mother comes up with.**

**Likes: Flirting with boys, listening to music, reading magazines, and sunlight.**

Melissa groaned at her new self. Seriously, could she shoot the person who made this ridiculous stereotype? She was far from a girly girl as one could get and now she had to act girly and slightly stuck up. That will be fun. But now she'd have to repress all her tactical and strategic planning and talking for the sake of acting girly around the boys. She slammed her folder shut before looking towards Lila who looked deep in though.

Lila just finished looking at all the band's information and now she took out her file and she just wanted to know her new information and change clothes. Lila stared down at the file and started to read.

**Name: Lila Miles**

**Personality wise: She is a caretaker. When she sees somebody in need, she has to help. She'll go to the ends of the world for a friend. Total perfectionist and neat freak. She hates when people are upset with each other so she's always trying to get them to compromise. She has to stay busy because it makes her feel busy. She loves to listen to people's problems and help them work through them. She's cold at first but as soon as she lets somebody in she never lets them feel left out or alone again. **

**Bio: She grew up very rich. Her father is addicted to his job. When she was young she was very close to her mother. However, her mother was bipolar and in one of her depressive states, she killed herself. Lulu is her older sister by 17 years. Once their mother killed herself, Lulu completely stopped talking to her father and tried to contact Lila but their father would not let her. Lila does not know that Lulu still wants to be close to her and just thinks she abandoned her. She loves to figure out why people do what they do and psychology is her favorite subject.**

**Likes: She's always secretly loved to go to the clubs but never really admitted it to anybody. She thinks dancing and letting go is very freeing. She goes driving when she's feeling upset and stressed. She finds vintage shopping very relaxing. She likes bubble baths, the theater, museums, art, couture.. She also loves to watch hockey and go to the park and people watch. She loves figuring people out and meeting new people even if it doesn't seem like it at first.**

Lila could understand most of the new person she had to be. It wasn't that different from who she was but the mothering part. She's not the mothering type. She had no clue how to be a caring person. She only knew how to care for herself. This was going to be a real challenge for her. She needed to get some air. Well, since she's in a plane she couldn't really do it but she was going to change clothes at least to take her mind off that thought.

The stewardess told us that we should change clothes before we land in twenty mintues. Once we landed at Los Angeles International Airport and we all exited the plane and waited until the bags were taken off the plane. We each grabbed out luggage and exited towards the front of the airport where we say a huge, giant black man with the sign Masen Academy students on a sign.

Lila recognizes him from the picture. "You're Freight Train, right?" Lila asked the tall man.

"Yes, and you must be the new band." He states, for a guy his size you'd never expect for his voice to be so soft. "Come on; time to meet the big bad wolf."

He says gesturing to the limo sitting outside. We all give the limo driver our luggage but keep out engraved book bags on us as we slide in. We ride in comfortable silence, all of us girls in out head thinking about something.

The limo stops and we get out in front of Rocque Records. Freight Train walks in front of us and we follow behind him as we walk down the hallway to apparently meet, Griffin, CEO of RCB/GT Global Network, Gustavo Roqcue the boys manager and producer, and Kelly his assistant.

Piper is wearing a black shirt that says, "Live like an Angel, Party like Devil" in purple writing, black skinny jeans, this old leather jacket and ankle boots. Her long dark brown hair is pulled back in a tight ponytail.

Erika's wearing a white and black stripped button downed shirt, low ride pair of jeans and some white converse. Her jet black hair is straight around her face.

Melissa's long light hazel brown hair is out of its French braid. She cut her hair a few inches since it was getting a little too long for her taste. Melissa is wearing a denim skirt that stops two inches before her knees, a black buttoned shirt with a purple jacket that fit her body to a tee. With purple converse shoes.

Lila is wearing a red pencil skirt, with a white chiffon shirt, and bow wrapped on the front of her shirt, and white two inch heels. Her black hair is curled around her shoulders.

Freight Train already walked in the door and we could hear a man shouting. "Are you sure this is a good idea? I mean we don't even know who these people your "friend" is sending."

"Gustavo, the new band is here." Freight Train introduces us. We walk in and see the Ceo, the manager, and his assistant staring at us a look of confusion on their face.

"These are the new "band"? He asked a look of disgust on his face. "This is the new protection you want for the dogs? Teenage girls? All they know is about boys, boys, boys and more boys. We need bodyguards, not the girl squad."

"Really?" Piper asked her hand slowly going back behind her jacket to get her gun when Lila's hand stops her. Piper looks at her and Lila shakes her head.

"I trust him to have picked the right people for the job but ladies Gustavo is right even I must say that I have my reservations about this." Griffin said from behind Gustavo's desk.

"We understand your concern, Mr. Griffin. We are the best in what we do and we will find out who's trying to ruin Big Time Rush." Lila said for all of us because even Erika stood up a little straight after hearing what Gustavo said about us.

Griffin nods in a contemplating manner, while the darker skinned woman speaks up. "We are glad that you could help us out. We really didn't want to cancel the tour or worry the boys."

Lila nods at her. "Alright, that's fine and dandy. But someone still has to explain to me how these four little teenage girls are going to a handle a guy who wants to kill the dogs. They don't even look like they could hurt a fly, much less a guy who could weigh more than 200 pounds." Gustavo accuses, questioning their ability.

Piper looks at Lila and practically begs her with her eyes to let her take this one. Lila thinks before giving her a noticeable nod that has both Erika and Melissa grinning because even if Erika didn't get along with Piper, Gustavo didn't know what was about to hit him.

Piper whips out the new gun she received pointing it right between his eyelids. "Now, you see I hate people who look down on me. And who is a sexist." Kelly gasps when she sees the teenage girl pointing a gun at her boss. Griffin stills his bodyguard from making any movements as well as Freight Train. "Do you want to see if I can hurt a man who weighs more than 200 pounds? You look like you fit the bill. Let the games begin." Piper raised her eyebrow at him and smirked.

Gustavo clears his throat and swallows noticeably, a look of pure fear on his face.

"You know what's worse for a person to piss off a girl. Pissing off a girl that's a spy. Killing is what we are taught. But that's more Mel's expertise, since she's very good at assassination. I could kill you right now before you had time to take your next breath. Let me tell you how this is going to work. You are going to treat us with the respect we deserve. Since, we are here trying to save your "dogs" as you put it. You are going to realize that because we're girls it works in our favor. People never suspect it coming. We are damned good at what we do and if you want to keep the head on your shoulder's I suggest that you start being a little more nicer." Piper lowers her gun from his face and everyone in the room minus Piper and the other girls let out an audible sigh of relief. Piper walks to stand next to Lila before stating,

"Now, boys there are some new sheriff's in town. Lila Davis, Melissa Armstrong, Erika Bennett, and me Piper Hallows. We plan on finding out who has a vendetta over Big Time Rush and bringing them down. We all have new identities for this mission. The name you will call me is Piper Masen."

"I'm Erika Bones." Erika said forcefully.

"Melissa Matthews." Melissa says with a sickly sweet smile on her face.

"And I'm Lila Miles. I'm in charge of this mission with Piper as my second in command. We know all the information we need to know about the situation. But there are a few ground rules I must implore on you right now."

Griffin gesture for her to continue. "The boys must never know who we are unless we are forced with no choice left to tell them. Gustavo you can stay the way you are towards the boys and everyone else but like Piper said earlier I will have to demand that you respect the work we do. Is that okay with everyone?"

Everybody nods.

"Great, so now that Piper has played bad spy, isn't it time we go play good spies with the boys." Melissa says giddy.

Piper gives her a look and a raised eyebrow. "Sorry, just getting into character early."

"You adults have to act like you never met us before. Gustavo if the boys asks, just say the Griffin thought it would be nice to get a new band and that they just happened to be all girls." Erika instructs the producer. He nods silently.

"Ladies, I'm impressed and I know that Elliot picked right when he picked the four of you. The boys are one there way here with their luggage. You can hang out in the newly furnished tour bus and Gustavo will be down shortly to make the introductions." Griffin smiles.

We all shake his hand before exiting the office and downstairs to the tour bus sitting at the side of the building. We all look amazed at it. It looks incredible. They are four beds, two on each side farther down and then a door that has the word band mates on it.

Piper walks to the door and opens it. It has two twin beds next to each other which Lila can only deduce is for them. That way they are close if anything happens.

Erika and Melissa grab some water. Piper grabs an apple that was sitting on the small counter table. Lila walks over the couch that has a TV across from it.

* * *

**I hope you liked the fourth chapter. As you can see Gustavo can really put his foot in his mouth. Piper probably wanted to pull the trigger. I like writing Piper's lines they are funny to write. Next up meeting Big Time Rush in the flesh. Finals are almost over and I'm excited about it. I can't wait to relax from school.**

**I want to thank those for all the author alerts, story alerts and everyone who reviewed the first chapter. They made me smile and I appreciated that. So tell me all the good, the bad and the ugly. I take all criticism.**

**Next: Meeting Big Time Rush. Just what do the boys think of their new band.**

**Review please and tell me what ****you think.**

**BellaRosa17.**


	5. Not The Spy World Anymore

**Disciamer: I don't own BTR, or any of these characters. The only characters I own will be the headmasters and the bad guys I create.**

**A/N: I will be placeing a poll up on my profile and I need your votes on what will be the spies and boys of BTR first adventure to happen whilst on this tour.**

Melissa slipped on a smile, hopefully it looked warm as she was trying to portray. The first one she saw was James Diamond. His picture on the profile didn't do him justice. He was even more gorgeous then his picture. He had this smile on his face.

If she really was going to portray this girly girl, it was nice to have some nice eye candy. What is she saying? She's a spy. A tough, hard-core spy. She's not supposed to let things affect her. And she's not going to let it stop her now.

"Gustavo told us we had a new band. I'm glad this new band is four hot girls." James said grinning.

Logan slaps James on the back of his head. "I'm sorry, ladies. He was dropped on his head a lot as a child."

"Why don't we just introduce ourselves?" Kendall asked. "I'm Kendall Knight." He points to the Latino wearing the hockey helmet. "Carlos Garcia." He moves over to his friend on the left of him. "That's Logan Mitchell and the idiot with the big mouth is James Diamond."

Even though we all knew that we still had to act as if we were in awe a little. "I'm Melissa Matthews but I prefer Mel." She tells them.

Lila takes a step forward. "I'm Lila Miles." She said stiffly.

"Erika Bones." Erika said shyly.

"And I'm Piper Masen." Piper said leaning back against the table with an easy smile on her face.

"So what instrument do you play?" Logan asked trying to start off a conversation.

"Keyboard." Lila said lightly.

"Bass Guitar." Erika said.

"Electric Guitar."

"And that leaves me. I guess you boys can assume what that means." Piper said twirling one of her drumsticks between her fingers.

"Let me guess, drums." Logan answered.

"Well, aren't you just the smartest tool in the box." Piper mocked teasingly. The other boys laughed at her joke but Logan didn't seem as amused.

"What's the supposed to mean?" He asked clearly a little angered.

"Dude, it was a joke. It was a rhetorical question and you answered it so I threw a joke at you. Its not a big deal."

"It didn't sound like a joke?" He mumbled.

"Yes, because my cynicism sticks out like a sore thumb." Piper rolls her eyes.

Erika glared at Piper. "Just excuse her. She was dropped on her head a few times when she was a child."

Logan huffed but didn't say anything which seemed to suit Logan just fine. But Carlos said, "Really? So was I." Piper throws him a smile.

"Umm, Gustavo wanted us to come meet you guys and then he said there was a band meeting. So, we should go." Kendall jumped in, wanting to ease the tension that just materialized within the bus.

"Alright, we'll meet you guys up there." Lila says smiling at them.

As soon as the boys turned and left, Lila spun around and looked at Piper.

"What?" Piper asked looking at her nails as if bored.

"What was that?" Erika asked showing the spy underneath.

"It's called sarcasm and having fun."

"Are you trying to make them hate us?" She asked.

"Actually, the other three seemed to like it. It was just Logan that had a problem with it. I know what I'm doing. And before anyone else here wants to jump down my throat for my 'behavior'," Piper put air quotes around behavior. "At least I actually had a conversation with them. You and Lila almost seemed like robots. I don't know what your personalities were on your file but I can tell that you are trying to force it out and it only makes you look stiff."

"Oh, and your ways better, joking with them, being sarcastic? By the looks of it pissed off Logan?"

"It's called a personal preference. Headmaster said we have to make friends with them, get close to them and from their files they are goofy, energetic and trouble magnets. So instead of trying to lecture me on my behavior in front of the guys, why don't you start working on yours?" Piper said and then pushed past both Lila and Erika.

"She's right." Mel said. They both glared at her. "You know she's right. That is the kind of person Piper is, you knew that before this mission. I don't know how or why you expected that to change any time soon. This is the real world, not the spy world and I'm coming to realize that certain rules might not apply hear. Piper might not fit exactly into our world but in this one she excels. So, we are going to have to pick it up more if we want to come across as normal teenagers and protect the boys." Melissa gives them both a look before exiting the bus after Piper.

"Erika, as much as this pains me to say and it does. They're both right." Erika opens her mouth to protest but Lila speaks again before she responds. "This is a different world then we're used to and if Mel's accepted it then we should too. We are going to try even harder to make this mission go smoothly and we are going to have to get into character to pull this off. So, suck it up because there are lives at stake."

Erika thinks over what all the girls have said and realized that there are in a different playing field and she will have to change her persona around the boys and make sure they stay safe. Because whoever is trying to kill them is going to make sure it happens.

She was the last to leave the bus and the last one to enter Gustavo's office. Griffin and his body guard left so Gustavo, Freight Train and Kelly were the only adults in the office.

"So, dogs, we are canceling the Los Angeles performance because of technical difficulties."

"But, what about our fans?" Carlos asked confused.

"Does Griffin know?" Kendall and Logan asked at the same time.

"Yes, Griffin knows and he's okay with it because we are changing dates so that you will perform at the Music Box will be the last day of the tour." Kelly said.

"Okay, that's cool and everything, so the tour is still on?" James asked.

"Yes, the tour is still on and you have to rock it." Gustavo stated.

"Now, that you've met your new band, it's time to get this show on the road. We should be getting into Seattle tomorrow mid-day. You will be checked into the hotel and then you will all be going through the dry run of the concert before going to sleep. Because the next day you have two television interviews, one radio interview and then you have a sound check before getting ready to perform." Kelly informed them and the boys had far away looks on their faces.

Piper walked over and snapped her finger in their faces. They seemed to snap out of it.

"You know what? We'll explain it to them in the bus." Erika said for the boys who looked surprised to see Piper in front of them.

Kelly nods. "So, dogs and girls, get on the bus because we have to get going to Seattle." We all leave his office and make our way to the elevator. Once we're all on the elevator, Piper turns to Logan.

"Logan, I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings. Seriously, I was just kidding." Piper said.

Kendall elbowed Logan who looked at Piper, who was waiting for a response. "I accept you apology."

Piper stares at him as if he lost his mind. "That's all you're going to say?"

"What else is there to say?" He asked.

"How about, and I'm sorry for acting like an immature child."

"I wasn't acting like a child." Logan said taking a step towards them.

"Oh really? What do you call someone who ignores a person who makes a joke? A child." Piper snapped, taking a step towards him. "You're supposed to be the smart one. That means you should understand and comprehend sarcasm." They are standing face to face.

"And how smart are you?" Those are very wrong words to say. Piper hand reaches to go behind her to grab her gun and Lila steps to her and grabs Piper wrist to stop her.

Kendall has his hand on Logan's shoulder. "You don't know me. You don't know the first thing about me." Piper said in deathly calm voice that had both Carlos and James seem to back as far away from her as possible in the elevator, knowing in her tone that she could snap.

When the elevator dings, signaling they've reached the first floor letting the tension hang in now opened space. Piper shrugged off Lila and stalked towards the bus, with the other girls following behind her.

James and Carlos walk out after the other girls walks after them after patting Logan on the shoulder. Logan grudgingly walks out of the elevator following them all.

Kendall and Lila are the last to walk out. "Well, this tour is definitely going to be interesting. At least they didn't kill each other." Kendall said.

Lila let out a genuine laugh because Piper killing Logan was the least of her worries. Someone out there wanted to kill them. "You're right. I think this tour is going to be life-changing." And as she said those words as she and Kendall loaded onto the bus and the door closed behind her, she wouldn't know how true those words will become over these two months.

**

* * *

**

**I want to thank those for all the author alerts, story alerts and everyone who reviewed the first chapter. They made me smile and I appreciated that. So tell me all the good, the bad and the ugly. I take all criticism.**

**Next: Depends on what the viewers choose! So choose wisely.**

**Review please and tell me what ****you think.**

**BellaRosa17.**

I hope you liked the fifth chapter. Sorry, about the late update. I wanted to make sure it was perfect before updating the chapter. Piper and Logan whoa! They almost went at each others throat. Piper was probably going to shoot him which would blow their cover. Then Piper and Erika got into it. Like I said I love writing Piper's lines.


	6. Tension? Nope Hate Tension

**Disciamer: I don't own BTR, or any of these characters. The only characters I own will be the headmasters and the bad guys I create.**

**A/N: I will be placeing a new poll up on my profile and I need your votes on what will happen next on this tour. Will it be another attempt on the boys life or will it be an activity?**

After the eventful battle of Logan vs. Piper, they all called it a night. Piper and Mel took one bed and Erika and Lila got the other. They were all really tired. Piper was muttering to herself while she was getting changed about how stupid Logan is. He apparently has riled her up tight. But I guess they just effect each other the wrong way.

Piper was the first to wake up of all the girls. She never could get a full night's sleep. She hasn't been able to ever since her brother died. At least the nightmares have stopped. Sure once and a while she'll get a recurring nightmare, either one starring her parents, her brother or from her nights in Russia where she was by herself before the people from Masen found her and brought her back to America. She quietly as she could in a room full of spies get out of bed and walked to the door. She closed as quietly as possible and as she paddled towards the small kitchenette and passed the boys sleeping form. Carlos was sleeping with this ridiculous smile on his face with his hockey helmet on his head.

She had to smile at him because even though he was older than her by a few months she thought of him as a little brother. Above him slept James, the pretty boy He was sleeping on his back looking like a little kid more than anything. She turned to her right to see Kendall lying on his stomach, one arm hanging off the side of the bed. Kendall was feeling more like the older brother type. His easy leadership, calm exterior, and you could tell that he cared a lot for the three other boys. Her gaze slid down to the pain in her ass. She still couldn't believe that he questioned her intelligence and then once she tried to apologize, he was still an ass. From his file, he was known as adorable, quiet, but had a penchant for his quirks. Where was that guy? He was lying on his back with a physics book lying across his chest.

Piper shakes her head and heads to the mini fridge and grabs a cola from it. She walks to the couch and lays down seeping her soda. She closes her eyes and feels slightly more at peace than she has in a while. Maybe it was from being outside of the school since she wasn't used to be confined in one place for so long. That was one of the things she missed, was the traveling, even if it was on an assignment. Hearing movement above her, her eyes snap open and she sits up quickly, standing in front of her is Lila.

"It's good to know your reflexes are still active." Lila whispered as she sits next to Piper. "Can't sleep, its 6:30 in the morning." Lila asked.

"Not really. I didn't know what time it is. I never checked."

"So why do you let Logan get to you?" Lila asked peeling her banana.

"Look, if you going to try and lecture me…" Piper started but gets cut off.

"I'm not. I'm genuinely interested."

Piper stared at her quizzically before answering. "I don't know. I was being myself and he took a joke as an extreme insult."

"Maybe he likes you." Lila suggested.

"And what would make you think that. The constant frown on his face or the glare that is being threw my way." Piper asked sarcastically.

"I don't know a lot about normal teenage things or its components but I do know tension anywhere."

"Yeah, hate tension." Lila finished her banana and shakes her head.

"No, that's not hate tension. That's some real sexual tension, its fiery and passionate." Piper looked her as if she was crazy.

"I'm to go try and get some more sleep, you should too because I think you're loosing it." Piper gets up and walks back to their room.

Lila soon follows after her.

Around 11 that night they finally made it to their hotel. The girls got a chance to meet Kendall's mom and his little sister Katie, who would definitely be a great spy. Kelly and Gustavo and Freight Train went to go over the boys schedule for tomorrow which would be pretty hectic. After getting into their rooms and checking the boys to make sure it was safe they went back to their rooms, which was right next door to the boys. There room was pretty amazing.

"I call shower." Piper yelled and went straight to the bathroom, locking the door behind her.

Mel shook her head at her friend antics and grabbed the bed near the door for her and Piper to sleep in.

Lila grabs the TV remote and turned it on the news. Erika grabbed the ice bucket to get some ice. "I'll be back." Erika exited the room and headed down the hall towards the ice machine. She goes over a mental check list of things that need to be done as she turns the corner she bumps into a hard chest and since the action was unexpected she fell to the floor the bucket slipping out of her hands.

"Damn, are you okay? I'm so sorry. I really didn't mean to bump into you. Don't be mad." The person says so fast that it took her a moment to catch up on what he was saying.

"It's fine. It was an accident and I'm not mad." Erika blows some of her hair out of her face and she can finally see who she was talking to. "Carlos?"

"Erika? Oh, I crushed our bass guitarist, I'm in huge trouble." Carlos rattled off pacing.

Erika stands up and quickly placed her hands on Carlos's shoulder to get him to stop pacing. His big brown eyes met her dark brown eyes. "Carlos," she said slowly, "You did not crush me. I'm am perfectly okay." She nodded hoping her words finally hit him.

He nodded after a few minutes seemed to grasp what she said so she removed her hands from his shoulder and slightly missed the warmth he provided. He smiled at her and she found herself smiling at him.

He grabbed the fallen ice bucket and handed it to her. "Thanks."

"It's the least I could do after I crashed into you."

"Shouldn't you be getting some sleep?"

He scratched his helmet sheepishly. "Yeah I guess you're right. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Of course, I'll be the one with the guitar over my outfit." She said.

He laughs. "That was funny."

"Really?" Erika asked confused. "I've never been funny before."

"I don't know why not. A pretty girl who knows how to tell a joke is the best way to a guy's heart. That and she likes corndogs." Erika laughs at him and feels heat rise up on her cheeks.

"Well, I guess I should get back to the room." Erika nods and heads to the ice machine and waits as it fills up with ice. When she turns around he's still standing there.

"Mind if I walk you back to your room?" He asked shuffling his feet.

"No." Erika and Carlos headed to her room which was just right next to his. "Thanks for walking me back to the room."

Carlos nods. "I'll see you in the morning."

Erika smiled. "Yeah." Carlos leans in and gives her a quick kiss on the cheek before going to his room. She gets in the room and sets the ice bucket on the dresses before making her way to the bed.

"Hey, what happened out there?" Mel asked her from her spot on her bed.

Snapping out of her trance, Erika turned towards her. "Nothing. I'm guess I'm more tired than I thought."

Mel seemed satisfied with that answer and lay down on the bed to go to sleep. After Lila came out of the bathroom she went in quickly for a shower and came out to get some sleep.

Somehow her dreamed had Carlos in it.

The next day was so hectic. The boys were thrown into two morning show interviews and then a radio interview. After waking up and having breakfast, us girls practiced a little to make it appear that we could actually play the instrument, except for Piper since she could already play one.

Soon they made their way to the Arena and waited for the boys to show up so they could have a sound check. The boys finally arrived and seemed exhausted but they went through the check with no problems. They all went to get dressed for the show. The boys took a quick nap while us girls where in make-up. At 7'o clock at night you could hear the fans chanting for Big Time Rush. The boys were playing a quick game of hockey down the hallway.

The girls walked out of the dressing room and the boy's hockey game seemed to stop upon noticing the girls walking towards them.

Erika was wearing a red one shoulder top that came to her hips, with black skinny jeans and black converse shoes. Her hair was in a low side ponytail.

Mel was wearing a black and silver tunic dress, black and silver ankle sneakers. Her hair was put into a French braid straight down the middle with glitter in her hair.

Lila was wearing deep red mini dress, red heels with black rose tights. Her black hair was curled around her face.

Piper was wearing black ripped skinny jeans, black Marilyn Embrossed top and black combat boots. Her dark brown hair was pulled into a high ponytail with a bang.

They stopped in front of the boys. "You guys ready to perform?" Piper asked twirling one of her sticks around her fingers,

The boys just stared at them. "Dogs!" Gustavo yelled knocking the boys out of there stupor. "Time for the concert. Get in your places."

The girls quickly got on stage and started playing the first few notes of the opening song which just happened to be Big Time Rush.

The boys came out and the crowd went wild for them. We all actually had a great time performing and the boys introduced us and the crowd actually liked us. After the final song we all made out way off the stage. We were heading to the dressing room when a few of the tech guys stopped us.

"Hi, I'm Tim." He introduced himself to Piper. "I loved your drum work out there tonight. Not many girls know how to play the drums and you totally rocked it."

"Thanks."

The other guys, Mike, Tyler and Evan seemed really sweet and genuine as we talked to them. We must've talked to them for over twenty minutes because the next thing we all hear is someone clearing there throat.

We all turned to see Kendall, James, Logan and Carlos standing behind them with their arms crossed over their chest, and they didn't look at all happy.**

* * *

**

********

I want to thank those for all the author alerts, story alerts and everyone who reviewed the first chapter. They made me smile and I appreciated that. So tell me all the good, the bad and the ugly. I take all criticism.

**Next: Depends on what the viewers choose! So choose wisely.**

**Review please and tell me what you think.**

**BellaRosa17.**


	7. UST: Enough Said

**Disciamer: I don't own BTR, or any of these characters. The only characters I own will be the headmasters and the bad guys I create.**

**A/N: I updated the poll on my profile so I need your votes. Will it be another attempt on the boys life or will it be an activity?**

"What's wrong with you guys?" Mel asked as her gaze slipped to James as he flexed his muscle and glared at Evan.

"Who are your friends?" James asked as they took another step toward us.

"Um, this is Evan, Tyler, Tim and Mike. Boys meet Big Time Rush, James, Kendall, Logan and Carlos." She said awkwardly introducing them.

All the boys shake hands and we all see the boys wince as the guys before pulling their hands back.

"So, what do you guys do?" Carlos asked frowning.

"Well, Tyler and I work on lights while Mike and Tim work on the music tech side." Evan informed the guys.

"Don't they still need help packing up?" James asked.

"James!" Mel hissed at him not believing at his gall.

"Yeah, I guess." Evan answered anyway.

"Your music is good. My little sister loves you guys. She was at the concert." Tim said.

"Hope she enjoyed it. But it was better because of the band." Kendall stated.

"Couldn't agree more." Tim said as Piper whispered something in his ear. Tim laughed and wrapped his arm around her shoulder. Mel and Lila both noticed how Logan clinched his hands into fist and his jaw tensed up.

"So, you guys heading south or east?" Mike asked Erika.

"I don't really know. I haven't really found out which cities we're going to. I'm just going along for the ride I guess." Erika shrugged but gave him a smile. "Why?"

"We'll be the tech guys for at least five of the concerts I believe. So I was hoping we could see more of each other." Erika blushes.

"You girls looked great out there." Tyler said.

"Thanks." Lila said smoothing her dress down.

Mel twists a finger around the bottom of her French braid. When she felt someone staring at her, her gaze snapped up to see James staring at her. She let out a silent gasp before her mouth snapped shut.

"You girls looked amazing out there but I'm glad I get a more in person view." Tim stated and then whispered something in Piper's ear. She laughed at whatever he said. Logan grabbed Piper's arm and then pulled her down the hallway faster than any of us could stop him.

Piper knew she couldn't just drop kick his ass in a public hallway with witnesses and not have questions be asked. So she did the best next thing. "I'll call you, later." Piper shouted to Tim as Logan pulled her around a corner.

"Guess we should be getting out of these clothes." Lila suggested after the initial shock of Logan taking Piper away. "Tyler, I had a real nice time talking to you."

"Yeah, me too. But I'll see you again soon." He said stepped over to the side to want for the other guys.

"Mike, I'll send you the link for the book." Erika told him.

"That'd be awesome and I'll tell you what I think about it." Erika nodded before stepping next to Lila.

"Evan, despite the chaperone's showing up, I had an fun talking to you."

"Yeah, but like Tyler said, we'll probably see you again soon." He said.

"Count on it." Mel winked at him and smiled.

The four boys talked to the front of the arena to help with taking things down and putting equipment away. The three girls turned on the boys in synchronization and faced the remaining Big Time Rush boys. "You guys want to explain to us what the hell that was about?" Lila asked in a calm voice.

"What?" Kendall shrugged innocently.

Lila had to roll her eyes. "Don't try and act all innocent with us. You guys acted like you were our bodyguards or something."

"Why would you talk to those guys? You don't even know them."

"Well, we don't really know you either." Mel countered regardless that it was partly a lie. "So should we not talk to you?" The question seemed to stump them. They all looked at each other before their gazes slides back to Mel.

"No," Carlos stated.

"But we were just looking out for you." James ended.

"That's a sweet thought and it's a nice gesture but we don't need protection from four guys we just met. It's not like they asked us out on a date or anything."

"Wait, they asked you guys out?" James asked quickly going on the defense.

"No," Mel rolled her eyes. "And even if they did why would it bother you." She raised her eyebrow at them.

Before anyone could respond to her question, Kelly ran up to them looking frantic. "Guys, you need to all get out of your performance outfits now. We are getting behind schedule and Gustavo is not happy about that. "They all nod and head to the dressing rooms, when Kelly asks them another question. "Where are Piper and Logan?" She asked and all they could do was stare at her.

Logan didn't know what compelled him to just grab Piper and pulled her away from Tom or Tim, whatever that's guys name was but he just didn't like how the girls were talking those tech guys or how they were in their own world. Hell, even he couldn't put his name on it and he usually had a name for everything. When Piper was whispering in that guys ear and he had put his arm around her shoulder it was touch but he could take that but when he whispered in her ear and she laughed something in Logan just snapped and he became the most aggressive he'd ever been outside of the hockey field, towards a girl at least.

He grabbed her and pulled her around the hallway. When they were a far distance away, Logan released her arm. Piper quickly whipped around to face him and her face was angry but he detected another emotion in her eyes but he couldn't place it.

"Who the hell do you think you are? You just pulled me away like some caveman." Piper started tapping her boots on the floor. "Well?"

"I don't know." Was his brilliant reply.

"You don't know?" She arched her eyebrow. "You pulled me away from a nice guy because you don't know." Piper started laughing and not a stitch of humor in it.

"How do you know he's a nice guy?" He asked.

She stopped laughing at his question. "Excuse me?"

"I asked you how do you know he's a nice guy. You want to get mad at me for pulling you away from him, well how do you know?"

"What kind of question is that? How do I know you're a nice guy because evidence is saying something else." Logan resisted the urge to flinch at her words, even if there was some slight truth to them. "I don't know if he's a good guy but the guys that introduced himself to me was nice. And you have no right to question who I do or do not talk with."

"Oh, like you're a ray of sunshine." Logan snapped because this girl was so frustrating to Logan. He couldn't pin point what it was about her that made him act in such a way that he was so uncharacteristically for himself. Even his logical mind couldn't really comprehend it.

"You don't know me, Logan. So don't try and judge me."

"No ones judging you. Just because you insulted me…" Piper cuts him off.

"I didn't insult you. God!" Piper yelled. "I didn't insult you and even though I apologized for what I didn't do it in the first place. You're such an jackass." Piper said then took a step towards him.

"Degenerate." Logan fired back matching her step with one of his own.

"Asswhole." Piper shouted.

"Crazy bitch."

"Know-it-all." Logan and Pier was about a foot away from each other both panting slightly out of breath. They both stared and one another both glaring at each other as if their look would somehow make the other break.

Piper licked her lips as they were starting to become dry. Logan's gaze dropped to that tantalizing piece of anatomy and something came over Logan like nothing he ever he'd ever felt before. Logan yanked Piper to him so that her body was pressed flush against his. Piper let out a surprised gasp at the sudden move. Piper arms came on top of his shoulders. He didn't know if it was to push him away or pull him closer if that was possible.

There lips where a mere inch away from each other. Her breath whispered against his face. This time their gaze collided with each other, he daw desire and lust that he knew mirrored his own. This pull he felt to her was something he never experienced with anyone even Camille. Even he couldn't compare Piper to Camille because he knew nothing like this feeling.

"So what's next?" Piper whispered her voice smooth and husky.

Logan's gaze dropped to her lips again as she started talking. He felt his head decline down towards her as he couldn't fight this pull any longer. He couldn't deny this pull to claim her. She inclined her head to meet him and just when their lips were a hair length apart from touching….

"Logan, where are you?" A voice called out around the corner causing them to jerk away from each other by the unexpected but needed interruption. Piper leaned back against their the wall as Logan stood their looking from the floor to Piper and then back again.

"Logan there you are." The voice he recognized said and the next thing he knows a body is slamming against his and hugging to him. His arms automatically wrapped around their waist.

"Camille? What are you doing here?" He asked surprised but when he looked up to where Piper was standing she was gone.**

* * *

**

********

I probably won't be updating for another week because I have mid-terms and I need to study. Hope you like the chapter.

I want to thank those for all the author alerts, story alerts and everyone who reviewed the first chapter. They made me smile and I appreciated that. So tell me all the good, the bad and the ugly. I take all criticism.

**Next: Depends on what the viewers choose! So choose wisely.**

**Review please and tell me what you think.**

**BellaRosa17.**


	8. The Bet

**Disciamer: I don't own BTR, or any of these characters. The only characters I own will be the headmasters and the bad guys I create.**

**A/N: You guys have to vote, its tied up so I need there to be a tie breaker between two of the choices and no I'm telling you which two choices so vote for what you want to happen to our favorite band. Will it be another attempt on the boys life or will it be an activity? Here are the choices:**

**1. Bombs attached to the bus?  
boys start receiving phone calls?  
3. Food Poisoning**

**Once you know your answer private message me your answer.**

**A/N#2: There is another poll up concerning the bet. If you don't know what the bet is yet then you haven't read the chapter fully yet to so do that. But once you've read the chapter vote on my profile for who you want to win. This is a battle of wills. What side will win? The spies or the guys? Only your votes will decide the fate of the bet.**

When we all make it back onto the bus, the bus leaves the arena for our next location, Portlan, Oregon. Piper went straight into their room while Logan said that he was going to go to sleep. Mel was reading a magazine she picked up from the hotel's gift shop. Next to her was James reading his barracuda newsletter. Carlos was attacking his microwave corn dogs, as if he hadn't ate in days. Erika was sitting near the front of the bus reading on of her mystery books. Kendall was slightly strumming on his guitar and writing onto his notebook.

"What are you writing?" Lila asked tucking her legs underneath her as she sat across from Kendall.

Kendall looked up as if he just came out of a trance. "Oh," he said nervously closing his notebook. "Just tampering around with some new lyrics."

"I liked it. The sound I mean."

"Well, I was playing one of our first songs we recorded, called Any Kind of Guy. I was trying to get some inspirations for a new song."

"I haven't heard that one before. Would you play it for me?" Lila asked never hearing him sing by himself. Since she did hear the guys sing tonight, we was focused on making sure nothing looked out of place.

"Right now?" He arched his eyebrow. "Are you sure?"

"Of course." Lila nodded eagerly.

He laughed softly before he started strumming the chords on his guitar.

_Any kind of guy  
You want girl  
That's the guy I'll be  
Turn myself upside down  
(Yes I will, yes I will)  
Any kind of guy  
You want girl  
You know I'll agree  
Turn your whole world around  
(Yes I will, yes I will)_

As Lila listened to him sing, he seemed so comfortable and in the moment of the words he was singing. He looked hot, too.

_Any kind, any kind  
Any kind of guy you want  
You decide, change your mind  
I will be there  
Won't you try  
One more time  
Be my any kind of girl (be my girl)  
You decide, it's alright  
I will be there_

"Wow." She breathed out.

He smiled. "Yeah. The songs good, huh."

"I mean you." She clarified. He throws her a confused so look so she continues, "You were meant to sing. I just saw you transform and you looked so happy, at peace."

"I guess." He tried to play down her compliment.

"I'm serious." He started laughing. "Are you laughing at me?" She asked seriously.

"No," he told her quickly. "I was laughing because I didn't even want to be a singer." Lila opens her mouth to ask him what he means but he continues saying, "When Gustavo had auditions looking for the next big thing, we all only went to support James, because it was his dream to be a pop star. But then Gustavo basically hurt every ones feelings and he kept yelling, then he told James that he had no talent. So I got mad. Long story short we got brought back to my house by the police then Gustavo showed up and offered to make me a star. Saying that I had the "fire." Kendall does the gesture with the word and she starts laughing because it's really funny.

"So you took his offer." She nodded once she stopped laughing in understanding but Kendall shook his head at her.

"Nope. I didn't want to be a singer. I wanted to be a famous hockey player. The guys continued to pester me about being stupid for not taking his offer. So I decided that the only way Gustavo was going to get me to L.A. was by making us a band."

"You didn't want to leave them behind? I mean you couldn't have been sure he was going to say yes."

"True, but they're not just my friends. They're my family and I couldn't have left them behind."

A silence fell over both of them. Lila drifted into deep thought after hearing what he said about family. Lila really missed her sister. She didn't want anything to do with the spy life, so she didn't want anything to do with me and that still stung more than anything else. Maybe once Lila's out of the spy life for good, she'll try and contact her sister again.

"So what do you think happened between Piper and Logan?" Carlos asked as he came and sat next to Kendall after finishing his corn dogs. His questions seemed to snap everybody out of what they were doing and think about it.

"Seriously, I have no idea but Piper came as if she was in a daze." Mel stated. "I've never seen that look in her eyes before."

"Logan told us something about Camille showing up." James commented.

"Who's Camille?" Erika asked.

"But that's a good thing isn't it? At least it hopefully stopped an oncoming fight." Carlos responded.

"Who's Camille?" Mel asked this time.

"Logan's ex-girlfriend. Didn't she say something about working on her new movie in Seattle." Kendall asked.

"Probably." James said. "She probably went to congratulate him. She did stop by out dressing room and told us the same thing."

"I say we start a bet." Carlos suggested excitedly.

Erika cocked her head to the side. "What kind of bet?"

"A bet on how long it will take before Logan and Piper end up kissing and getting together."

Everyone things about the suggestion. "What does the winner get?"

"Well," Carlos started. "If one of you girls wins, we have to cater to you all for an entire day."

"So, you'll be like our slaves?" Mel asked to clarify. Carlos nodded.

"And if one of us guys wins, we get to ask you each three questions and you have to answer them honestly."

"It doesn't seem all that fair though." Lila stated. "You get to be our slaves but all we have to do is answer your questions."

"It's okay if you don't want to take the bet. I mean girls just aren't as quick witted as us guys." James said.

"Is that a challenge?" Lila crossed her arms and her eyebrow rose. "Fine, we'll take your challenge.

Erika grabs her notepad and pen before taking her seat again. "So, pick the date you think they'll kiss and expect them to get together."

Kendall chooses the 28th of June for when they kiss and the 30th for when they get together.

Carlos chooses the first week of July 2nd for their kiss and July 11th for when they get together.

James chooses his birthday July 16th for the kiss date and when they get together. Hopefully thinking his birthday will give him luck.

Mel chooses the 4th of July for when they kiss and the 6th of July for when they get together.

Erika decides on July 21st for when they kiss and August 1st for when they kiss.

Lila looks at the calendar on her phone and then writes down a few notes before giving her decision. June 16th for their kiss and the 23rd of June for when they get together.

"These are the definite dates. There will be no changing your dates. If your dates are passed up and nothing happens, you are out." Erika said.

"Here are the rules. No influencing Logan and Piper in any way, shape, or form." Lila stated.

"Carlos, no playing lucky patrol, or any other weird plots to throw them together." Kendall said firmly.

Carlos scoffs in mock hurt at the thought.

"But what if a girl wins and a guy wins one?" Mel asked grabbing the magazine she was reading earlier.

"We'll have to do a tie breaker." James said.

"Like what?" Lila asked.

"Let's just figure that out when it comes time to." Lila nods at him. And everyone nods in agreement.

"Then we should all get some sleep." Kendall told them, placing his guitar in its case. "We have two shows tomorrow and I bet Kelly has an array of interviews later today.

Everyone says goodbye and the girls head to their room when Piper is already sleeping.

* * *

**Once I get the votes I need, there will be longer chapter in store for these characters. Hope you liked the chapter.**

**I want to thank those for all the author alerts, story alerts and everyone who reviewed the first chapter. They made me smile and I appreciated that. So tell me all the good, the bad and the ugly. I take all criticism.**

**Next: Depends on what the viewers choose! So choose wisely.**

**Review please and tell me what you think.**

**BellaRosa17.**


	9. Rambles  Kisses

**Dislciamer: I don't own BTR, or any of these characters. The only characters I own will be the headmasters and the bad guys I create.**

**A/N: I'm sorry guys, its been so long since my last update. I've been working hard to graduate that I haven't had a lot of inspiration to write but thanks to reviews and messages and alerts about this story, you guys have inspired me to update and focus. Thanks to all who read the story and for still having faith in this story. I promise to update more now, but since this is my last semester and graduate in two short months keep in mind that I might only have the chance to update once a week at that. But I promise to start updating again. And in this chapter you'll find out which girl or guy was right in the prediction of Logan and Piper's kiss. Enjoy!**

So, lately everything has been going relatively good as far as the concert is concerned. There in Idaho for the guys fifth performance. The girls are starting to get along with the boys and see them open up more about their times in Minnesota and all the crazy antics they got in to there. Logan and Piper tend to avoid each other. They're eating after the concert in a little eatery with the best food I believe they've all had. Katie, Mrs. Knight, Gustavo and Kelly are eating at a booth next to them and the eight of them are all sitting at a table.

"Oh my god." Lila sighed.

"Heaven." Mel hummed.

"I know." Piper agreed as she took another bite of her cinnamon pie.

"This is the best pie I've ever had in my life." Erika said.

The boys all mumble their agreement as they gobble up there pie.

When they're done they all tread back towards the hotel. The girls already did a perimeter check of the guy's room. And the girls were sitting around watching TV and going over facts of who could possibly be behind this yet they were still coming up empty as to who it could be.

Piper sighed. "My head feels like it's going to explode."

"Hard work isn't hard." Erika replied back.

"Yeah, because you wouldn't understand fun if it came up and bit you." Piper snapped back.

"Guys, chill out." Lila told them both. "I don't want to hear you all going at each other's throat. You both need to find a way to act like you like each other until you do because the guys will start to question if they sense the tension between us all."

"Not like they haven't figured out the ones between Piper and Logan." Mel said.

Piper's head whipped to looked at her. "What?"

"Don't what us. We all can see something's happening between you and Logan. You guys are starting to avoid each other like the plague." Erika said.

"Nothing's happening between us and there's no tension between us. I just can't stand his holier than thou attitude towards me." Piper countered.

Lila rolled her eyes but kept her comment to herself as Mel and Erika laughed at her explanation

Piper groaned and walked into the bathroom and quickly came back out in her swimsuit and walked out of the room and went straight towards the pool area.

"Guess we hurt her feelings." Erika said.

"You all know how she gets. She just needs time to cool off and then she'll be back to herself. Sorry, Erika." Mel said before getting up and over to her bed she shared with Piper.

Erika got up and left the room in her pajamas towards the vending machine. She stopped in the entryway as she saw the person in front of the vending machine.

"We always seem to end up near the ice machine." The person said.

"How'd you know it was me?" Erika asked in shock as they were still facing the machine.

"Don't know. Had a sense. Plus you smell like books." Carlois admitted finally looking.

"So, what are you looking for?" Erika asked.

"Fruity Smackers. I'm craving them so bad." Carlos said staring back at the machine.

"Do you see them?" Erika asked walking over to him.

He banged on the machine in frustration. "No, and man, I really wanted some."

"Sorry."

"What are you doing out here this late?" Carlos asked.

"Could ask you the same." Erika countered.

"I was hungry and craving my favorite snack." Carlos said.

"I was going to see what they had." She said. "They have red vines. Oh, my gosh, I love them." She reached in her pockets but realized she didn't have any pockets. "Crap, I must've left my money in the room and I really wanted some. Guess I should get back to my room." She turned to walk back out when a hand grasped hers. She spun around ready to strike on impulse when she saw Carlos standing with a smile.

He reached over and put money in the machine and before she could say anything he was pulling out some red vine. "You didn't have to do that."

"Well, I figured if I couldn't have my favorite than you should get yours." Carlos said as he held them out.

"How about we share?" She offered.

"I'd like that."

Piper swam in the pool on her twelve lap. She was really working out some tension and she needed the alone time to think. She couldn't believe that they thought that there was something between Logan and her. I mean, he's completely irrational, and jumps to conclusions quickly and he's a caveman. I mean who did he think he was, dragging her away and then he wouldn't get over their first meeting. She didn't like him. Now, if she kept repeating that to herself she'd start to believe it. She heard a splash from behind her and looked over to see some guys head coming up from the water.

She groaned. "What are you a stalker?"

"I could ask you the same." Logan retorted.

"Seeing as I was here first, minding my own business, I'd say you're the stalker." Piper said.

"I just wanted to clear my head." Logan said.

Piper nodded slowly, keeping her distance. "Yeah, me too."

They were silent for a few minutes. "So, why did you need to clear your head?"

"The guys were giving me hard time, like they have ever since we left Seattle. I just wanted to be by myself." Logan said.

"Yeah, so were the girls. They kept thinking that we have some tension going on between us."

"I know. We're just two people who don't particularly care about each other." Logan said.

"Right, I mean we just don't click." Piper agreed.

They swam closer as they were talking.

"You're a holier than thou, know it all." Piper said.

"And you have no consideration for conduct or rules." Logan stated.

"There you go again, thinking you know everything about everything." Piper said swimming away from him and towards the ladder.

"And what do I not know about. What are you talking about?" Logan yelled to her as she wrapped her towel around her waist.

"Me, for instance." She replied before walking away.

Piper was fuming as she walked back into the hotel towards the elevator. How dare he presume to know her? He's so lucky she doesn't have her gun on her. She would've put a bullet in him. At least wounding him.

She heard a noise from behind her and whipped around pushing them against the wall and placing her arm against the person's throat.

"Whoa!" The person said in surprise at the movement.

Piper realized who it was immediately and brought her arm away from their throat. "What's the matter with you?"

"Me?" The person exclaimed. "You're the one who just pushed me against a wall with your arm against my throat. What's the matter with you?" he shot back.

"I don't like being sneaked up on." She said.

"I wasn't sneaking up on you. I wanted to know what you meant when you said what you said." Logan said.

She sighed and walked to the elevator and pressed the button. The doors opened and she stepped in with Logan right behind her.

"Why does it matter?" She asked him.

"It just does." Logan replied.

"We're not talking about this." Piper said facing the elevator doors.

Logan walked over and pressed the stop button causing the elevator to stop.

"What are you doing?"

"Getting you to talk to me." Logan said.

"Move away from the door." Piper said, not in the mood.

"No." Logan told her.

"Don't make me hurt you." Piper warned.

Logan continued to stand there. Piper weighed her options and decided she might as well get everything off her chest. She started pacing in the small space trying to get her thoughts together.

"You think you know everything about everything and that what you think is right. You keep judging me or making assumptions about my character and I haven't even done anything to you. God, you have to be the most furious person I have ever met in my entire life and that includes Erika, because lord knows she can work my nerves. You two are like cut from the same cloth or something. I mean I've never asked for special treatment or to be pampered. I don't need to be serious all the time. I'm a teenager, I'm not supposed to be. You're always putting me down or thinking you can con…." She was in mid rant when her body was pushed against the elevator's wall and a pair of lips slanted over hers. Her hands came up around his neck and through his hair. She pushed against him walking backwards until his back hit the wall were the dials where. Their mouths melded and move with each other. They heard a ding and after a few minutes finally pulled away.

She was panting as her gaze collided with Logan's. Whose own breath seemed to match hers in its irregularity as if they were both running a marathon.

"I've never seen anything hotter in my life." Logan whispered.

"What?" She whispered back, her brain still foggy with the feeling of his lips on hers.

"You! So riled up. It makes you look gorgeous." He said.

Piper didn't know what to say so she did the next best thing. Bringing his head back down into another kiss. While Logan's arms wrapped around her waist. Pulling her as close as he could get her and she felt her towel drop. Her legs came up around his waist and Logan could push her into the wall more as pleasure shot through both of them when their middles met, his hand resting on her bottom to keep her up.

Logan moved his head to her neck and started placing kisses there.

"Logan." Piper moaned softly.

"Wow, wasn't expecting dinner and a show." A new voice said that shattered the little world they created.

"But damn if it wasn't entertaining."

Piper's dropped her legs back onto the floor and stepped away from the Logan as they saw Erika and Carlos in front of the elevator doors.

"What are you guys doing here?" Logan asked.

"We were going to go sit by the pool and eat red vines but I can see you guys are having the real fun." Carlos commented.

"I'm going to go to bed." Piper mumbled before pushing past them and walking straight to her room without looking back.

"I'm just gonna go." Erika said following behind her band mate.

Carlos looked after the girls before his eyes fell on his own band mate and grinned. Logan's hair was sticking in all different directions and his face looked really flushed.

"Stop staring at me like that." Logan said stepping out of the elevator. "And don't start."

"I didn't say anything." Carlos smiled.

"But I know what you were thinking and it wasn't what it looked like." Logan tried to explain.

"Really? Because it looked like you were having a heavy make out session with our very own drummer, Piper." Carlos stated.

"Okay, so it was what it looked like. " Logan admitted. "I don't know what came over me. She was just rambling and rambling on and she just looked so hot that they next thing I knew I had her pressed against the wall and my lips on hers." He ran his fingers through his hair in exasperation. "I don't know what came over me."

"I just think you like her. I mean you two are so different." Carlos said. "Yet, it works because she keeps you on your toes and takes you out of your shell and gets you not to be so serious."

"I don't like her." Logan muttered.

Carlos patted him on the shoulder. "Whatever, you say Logie. Come on, let's get some sleep." Carlos said as they walked into there room.

"Hey, before I forget what's today's day?" Carlos asked.

Logan looked at the alarm clock. "As of now, it's the 16th."

* * *

**Thanks for all the votes.**

**I want to thank those for all the author alerts, story alerts and everyone who reviewed the first chapter. They made me smile and I appreciated that. So tell me all the good, the bad and the ugly. I take all criticism.**

**Next: Lila gets new information and the boys start to become aware of someone out to get them.**

**Review please and tell me what you think.**

**BellaRosa17.**


	10. A Little Sin

**Dislciamer: I don't own BTR, or any of these characters. The only characters I own will be the headmasters and the bad guys I create.**

**A/N: Enjoy the chapter, I worked really hard on it and though it took me a little longer than I expected, I think the wait was worth it. and before I forget. Merry Christmas and HAPPY NEW YEAR! To all my readers and friends.**

Mel went to the hotel's fitness center. It ws around 6 in the morning. She missed working out on a regular basis and keeping her skills as fresh as possible. It was becoming hard to do now because of all the traveling and the fact they practically lived on the tour bus. She didn't understand how the boys did it. She was starting to get anxious, which was something she never did. It wasn't inher nature. She was always the one who could handle anything under pressure. Mel realized that she just needed some sort of activity that got her blood pumping to get her to her original self.

She wore one of her grey sports bra with a white tank top over it and black short shorts. Her light brown hair was pulled back into a tight ponytail and off her face. She was listening to her Ipod when she walked into the fitness center and stopped as soon as the door closed behind her.

The view in front of her made her jaw drop open in shock and a little in awe.

James was running on one of the treadmills, his shirt off and sweat beading down his body. Mel took a deep breath, seemingly forgotten how to breath the moment she stepped into the room.

She never really had time for guys in her life. They were more just a distraction she didn't need. Especially, if she was going to be a legendary spy, she needed to keep her focus. Tends to happen when she goes to an all girl's school, boys aren't a priority.

But she's never met anyone like James in her life

"You going to stare all day?" James voice reached her ears.

She blinked and noticed that he was standing off the treadmill, drinking from a body of water with his towel over his shoulder. She couldn't help but stare as his defined abs. She took out one of her headphones.

James cleared his throat.

Mel looked up at him and felt her cheeks heat up. Crap, she thought. Did I just blush? Then she thought back to her profile. She took a breath before saying, "Oh, you know just enjoying the view." She responded as she walked towards him. "Never took you for an early riser."

James shrugged. "Well, I've learned that on tour sometimes you're going to have work with the limited time you have to work with. Didn't take you for a fitness girl?" He countered.

"What you think I just wake up looking this good?" Mel asked remembering her personality.

He laughed. "No, I guess not. You up for a run?" He asked gesturing to the treadmill.

Mel looked at it and smiled. "Think you can keep up?" She asked.

James walked over to stand in front of her. He looked down at her and smirked. "Can you?" He replied.

"Let's find out." She said, licking her lips as they became dry. She walked over to one of the treadmills. She pulled off her tank because she wasn't going to let James win and if she wore it, it would stick to her body which she didn't want.

She looked over her shoulder to see James staring at her, but his gazed dropped to her butt.

"Coming?" She asked with a smirk of her own. She turned back to the treadmill and turns it on and set it in 6 for the speed. That seemed to snap James back to reality.

He walked over to the treadmill and turned it on. He kept pace with her all right. She doesn't even remember how long they've been running. She knew she didn't want to show that she was getting tired but when she looked down to see that they've ran five miles.

"James?" Mel said still keeping her pace.

"Yeah?" he asked back and she could hear the slight hitch in his voice that showed he was getting tired.

"Call it a truce." She asked.

James seemed to think before he nodded. "Truce." They both pressed stop on the machines and leaned against arms of the machines.

"Never seen a girl who could run like that with hardly breaking a sweat. At least not one that can keep up with me." James said sounded astounded.

"What can I say, I'm full of surprises." Mel shrugged.

"I'm beginning to see that." James smiled.

"Can I have some of your water?" Mel asked.

James nodded and handed her his bottle. She took a huge gulp of water and some of the water drops missed her mouth and fell down the front of her sports bra. She moved the bottle away from her mouth and looked down. Mel placed the water bottle in the container on the treadmill. When she looked back up she saw James gaze at her heaving chest before he brought his gaze up to her lips before finally his gaze met her and she gasped audibly.

His gaze was so intense that she was frozen to the spot. James stepped off his treadmill and quickly stepped over to hers and is standing right in front of her.

"James, what…" She was cut off with his finger on her lips. She looked at his finger before bringing her eyes up to look at him. He dropped his finger from her mouth. She felt her body tense slightly with the need to strike but she tampered it down because when her green eyes met his dark brown ones she knew he was no threat to her.

His hand came up and pulled the hair tie from her hair and let her hair fall to her shoulders. He then wove his hands through her hair which caused her to tilt her head back and the feeling of his hands through her hair caused her eyes to flutter close as she her body lifted slightly as if to reach up to his height, which was definitely impossible.

She heard James groan but before she could ask him what was wrong, his lips brushed against hers. She stood still for a moment not expecting it but relaxed as his lips moved softly against mine.

Her hands came up to rest on his biceps as she let her instincts take over and just enjoyed her first kiss.

He pulled away from her and her eyes were still closed savoring the tingling feeling she still felt on her lips. "I'm sorry." That caused her eyes to snap open.

"Why?" She asked confused.

"For, basically manhandling you and kissing you like some caveman." James said running his hand through his hair.

"Does it look like I'm complaining?" Mel asked. He shook his head. "Then there's nothing to be sorry about. I actually quite enjoyed it." She dipped under his arms and walked to the door. She turned before she got to it.

"Head up, pop star. I do believe you have a concert tonight with fans that are going to awed by your performance." She grinned and gave him a wink recognizing she also gave her first innuendo. This day was full of first for her. She walked out the door, leaving the brown-haired god still standing on the treadmill.

She smiled. Guess hanging around Piper has taught her a few things she never realized.

When she got back to the room she saw Erika and Lila talking and since she could hear the shower on in the bathroom and assumed Piper was in there.

"What are you two talking about?" Mel asked them.

"I was just informing Lila that she one round one on the bet." Erika told her.

"How do you know?" Mel asked trying to play catch up.

"Carlos and I caught them this morning in the elevator and damn, I have to admit it was like something out of a romance book the way they were going at." Erika said and for the first time Mel didn't see the by the books spy.

"I knew all that tension between them would create passion." Lila told her, before her gaze fell on Mel's.

"I swear I thought they were going to spontaneously combust with as much heat I felt radiating between them." Erika told them both.

Mel looked through her clothes, trying to avoid Lila's stare.

X~X

When James finally got to the guys room, he had got his body's reaction under control did he walk towards the elevator. His phoned beeped to let him know he got a voicemail.

He slid the icon over so he could hear it. He didn't recognize the voice. It sounded like the voice of Scream and Saw mixed together.

"James…playing tonsil hockey with your band mate? Gluttony is the most selfish act. And you know what they say about bad boys. They need to be punished for their sins." The message ended there.

James pulled the phone away from his ear staring at his phone in confusion and a sickening feeling started to grow.

He made his way to the room and he saw the looks on the guys faces that matched his own.

"Did you guys get a weird voicemail on your phone?" James asked them. "In weird mix of Scream and Saw?"

The other three looked shocked but nodded. "What did yours say?"

"Logan! Greed is the sun kissed fruit of immediate gratification and from you were groping against one of your own I can see that this fruit will be rotten very soon." Logan said first.

"Turn kindness inside out and you get wrath, Carlos. The quiet ones are who you should be watching for." Carlos answered hugging the pillow to himself.

"Mine told me, "James…playing tonsil hockey with your band mate? Gluttony is the most selfish of acts. And you know what they say about bad boys. They need to be punished for their sins." James recited.

"Pride is the root of all sin. It's the utter testimony of perfectionism. No one can be better than you. Can they Kendall? You always have to one up every one. Not anymore." Kendall said. "What does it all mean? What have we done?"

Carlos started rocking back and forth lightly to calm himself.

All their phones buzzed or beeped loudly. Each of them read the text message out loud.

"Deadly sins are named for a reason. All roads may lead to Rome but all sins lead to death. Yours! We're watching you." The boys finished and looked at each other wondering who's coming after them and why them?

* * *

**I want to thank those for all the author alerts, story alerts and everyone who reviewed every chapter. They made me smile and I appreciated that. So tell me all the good, the bad and the ugly. I take all criticism.**

**Next: It's a secret!**

**Review please and tell me what you think.**

**BellaRosa17.**


	11. Arguments are GoodBedroom Talk Better

**Dislciamer: I don't own BTR, or any of these characters. The only characters I own will be the headmasters and the bad guys I create.**

**A/N: Enjoy the chapter! HAPPY NEW YEAR! To all my readers and friends.**

"What do we do?" Carlos asked.

"We have to tell Gustavo." Logan said.

Kendall shook his head. "We can't do that. If we tell Gustavo, he'll cancel the tour and then we'll be sent back home and could possibly be sitting ducks. If we stay on the tour we'll keep moving and with so many people around it'll be harder to get to us."

Logan thought about it. "It makes sense but I still think we need to tell Gustavo. Maybe he can hire more security."

"I don't think hiring more security will do anything. I just made out with Mel in the fitness room and ten minutes later I'm getting a call talking about it. We need the FBI or somebody." James said pacing.

Kendall groaned. "Fine, we'll tell Gustavo. I think this is even bigger than the four of us can handle."

**Ten minutes later:**

Gustavo was practically foaming at the mouth by what the dogs told them. The boy literally set Freight Train in front of them in case Gustavo sky rocketed out his seat as they could see steam coming out of his ears.

"Gustavo, you need to calm down. We have to inform Griffin of this new development." Kelly said to Gustavo.

He took another five minutes of deep breaths before he finally calmed down. "Your right. Call Griffin, boys dismissed. Get ready for the concert tonight and just concentrate on that. Freight Train, take them back to their room until we leave." Freight Train nodded before escorting the guys to their room.

"Kelly, get those girls in here now." Kelly nodded and quickly got the girls and brought them into the suite.

"What is this about? Some of us were still getting dressed." Lila informed him.

"We've got bigger problems than that. Whoever is behind this has already contacted the guys and threatened their lives." Gustavo explained.

"How?" Lila asked going into full spy mode.

"Their cell phones." Gustavo answered.

"Do you have the phones on you so we can hear?" Piper asked.

Gustavo passed out the phones and each girl grabbed one and listened to the message. Then looked at the text message.

"So, it's more than one person. And their more dangerous than we originally thought." Erika said.

"How did they know?" Mel asked more to herself than anything else.

"Know what?" Lila asked.

Mel looked up and saw Gustavo and Kelly watching as well as Piper and Erika. Mel leaned to whisper in her ear.

"James kissed me in the fitness center this morning and they mentioned it in his voicemail." She whispered.

"Oh." Lila said. "Okay, we'll talk about that later. Now, we've all seen the text message and we can conclude that their targeting the guys for a more…personal reason."

"Yes, but the question is why now? I mean this person could have destroyed the guys long before this tour. Why wait for their second tour to even start making threats?" Piper asked.

"Well, the guys are becoming more popular by the moment and this person couldn't take it anymore." Erika offered.

"Gustavo, has Hawk tried to make another attempt from inside jail?" Lila asked the producer.

Gustavo looked shocked by the question at first. "As far as I know he's still in prison and he likes to do his dirty work in person and not hide behind threats. He loves to gloat about his achievements."

"Damn, he would be the most likely suspect but your right. From his file, he was a more hands on, in he just loved rubbing it in you guys faces." Lila conceded.

"Well, maybe we should think outside the box. This runs even deeper than Big Time Rush. Maybe even before the guys got famous." Piper deduced.

"Your right, but we can't imagine how deep to go. We've only known the guys for a couple weeks. Not enough time for them to divulge all their secrets." Erika reminded both Piper and Lila.

Lila nodded. "Your right it's not enough time. And these threats are serious but I don't recommend we tell them who we really are just yet. The situation can still be contained without risking distrust from the guys."

"We have to tell them. Everything! Griffin, feels that they cannot be kept in the dark longer." Gustavo said.

"Sorry, Gustavo Rocque-head. But Griffin isn't running this show. We are." Piper gestured first between her and Lila and then to Mel and Erika. "We call the shots. This is our mission."

"Yeah, that might be but the boys lives are at stake here and I care more about that then continuing this concert if it means they'd get hurt." Gustavo yelled. Kelly covered her ears.

"We'd never risk the boy's lives by not telling them if we thought it'd do them harm." She informed him.

"You don't know anything about them. They're my dogs, not just some mission you four get to add to your repertoire." Gustavo retorted.

"You think we don't care about their safety and well being? That we're heartless? Because let me tell you something, we've spent the last four weeks getting to know these guys and I bet we can all say that they aren't something we just want to check off our repertoire. We all believe that this is the best solution for right now." Piper said placing her hands on her hips.

Gustavo stared and Piper stared right back. They stared each other down, neither giving up. But in the end it was Gustavo who blinked first and then caved. He started mumbled things to himself as he cross his arms in front of his chest.

"Glad that we understand each other, this stopped just being just another mission to us. We do care about the guys. Now, if you'll excuse us we have some surveillance to do and like Lila said, some of still need to get dressed. Kelly, keep the boys on schedule." Piper told her taking control of the situation.

"Piper's right, everything needs to stay as normal as possible and nothing should change the boys lives until I say further." Lila informed. "Is everyone clear on the things that need to happen?"

Once everyone nodded, she said "Now, we have to be at the center for sound check at 3, right?"

Kelly nodded. "Then let's not waste time."

The girls left and Lila went back to the room to take a shower and change clothes. She left Piper to call Headmaster Oliver and update him on the new developments. She sent Mel and Erika to look over the hotel's security system and see if they found anyone unusual lurking around.

Once she took her shower and changed clothes, she felt more like self. She made sure her vest was straight over blouse before heading out. She went to the guy's room to check it out. She knocked just to make sure to see if any of the guys were there.

What she didn't expect was Kendall to answer the door with a towel wrapped around his waist and another around his shoulder. She brought her eyes up and her gaze met his smoldering green ones. Her breath caught at the intensity of his gaze.

She coughed to bring herself under control. "Hey."

"Hey, I was wondering where you guys where. And I see I interrupted you in the middle of something. So, I'll just go." Lila turned to make a quick exit but was stopped by a hand grabbing hers. She looked over her shoulder to look at Kendall.

"You don't have to go. You obviously came to talk. Just let me get dressed." Kendall said. Lila hesitated. "Please."

She stepped into the room. "I'll be right back. Make yourself comfortable." Kendall ducked back into the bathroom. She looked around the room and didn't seem to find anything that looked out of placed.

Since nothing did, her gaze went to Kendall's guitar. Curiosity won because she sat down on the bed and picked it up. She ran her fingers over the chords and a soft melody can from it.

"That's a nice cord you were playing." Kendall's voice said from the bathroom.

Lila looked over to see him now fully dressed, in some dark jeans, a grey t-shirt and his trademark beanie on his head. "I'm sorry." Lila said placing his guitar back where she found it.

"You don't have to be. You want to learn?" Kendall asked.

"I've never thought about it before." Lila said. "Besides, I'd probably be terrible."

Kendall shook his head. "It's all in the teacher. Grab it. We'll call this a trial run."

Lila looked at him before she reached for the guitar and held it like she saw Kendall do.

"That's good but if you hold it like that, you'll cramp up easy." Kendall told her before walking over and sitting behind her with his legs on either side of her. He placed her hands properly on the guitar. Lila tried to breathe normally to keep her heart from beating so loud. She bet he could hear it.

"Okay, now we're going to start with learning the chords." He placed her hands in the correct spot. "This is a g-chord. Feel that?" He asked her.

Lila nodded, afraid if she turned what might happen. "Good, this is how you play an e-chord." He moves his hands along with her as they played and she learned things about him in the process.

When they were done, Lila put the guitar back on its stand. Kendall scooted back a little and she turned sideways to look at him. "Thank you. For teaching me." She clarified.

"No problem. You're a quick learner." Kendall responded. "You responded well."

Now, Lila knew there was another way she could take that but she tried to keep her mind focused. "I just let my instincts take over."

Kendall raised an eyebrow. "Do you usually do that? Let your instincts take over?"

"I find its best. Sometimes you have to trust your gut to lead you to the right thing." Lila answered.

"Let's hope." She thought she heard him mutter before his hand crept up her neck before resting at the back of her neck. Her eyes shot up at his. "What's happening?" She whispered to him as she let herself be pulled closer to him.

"Instinct." He said just as his lips descended on hers. Soft lips, was his first thought.

Lila stilled when his lips touched hers, eyes wide in shock but she found her eyes closing and her lips moving against his. Her own instincts seemed to react to him, not telling her to fight but to surrender herself over to it. The heat that rocked through her body. Her hands gripped the front of his T-shirt to pull him closer.

Kendall shifted his weight and slowly laid her down into the mattress. Their lips never separated by the change in position. When breathing became necessary they pulled apart. Both panted, as they tried to slow their racing hearts back down.

Lila opened her eyes, and green eyes met. "Hey."

She smiled. "Hey."

"You're beautiful." Kendall whispered.

Lila was struck with shock. She'd never been called that before. She shook her head. "No, I'm not." She pushed him to the side so she could sit up.

"Yes, you are. How come you don't see yourself clearly?" Kendall asked her but she turned her head away.

"Look, I know I'm cute enough, but beautiful, I'm not." Lila told him. She got off the bed and started walking towards the door.

Kendall was stunned that she didn't see herself through his eyes but he wasn't deterred. He got up and turned her around so she could look at him. "You are beautiful. The most beautiful girl I've met." He told her before placing a kiss on her forehead, then moving down to each eyelid, cheek before finally reaching her mouth.

When she opened her eyes again they welled up with water from unshed tears. "That….has to be the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me."

"Well, it's true." Kendall stated.

Before she could reply, there was a knock on the door. "Yo, Kendall we have to get to the Center." Freight Train's voice sounded through the door. "I have to get the other girls and guys, let's go."

"Better, head out." Lila said instead.

"Yeah." Kendall responded but as he opened the door, his hand took hers in his. She felt the heat from his body go through hers and she found she didn't want to let go.

They walked out the room hand and hand.

* * *

**I want to thank those for all the author alerts, story alerts and everyone who reviewed every chapter. They made me smile and I appreciated that. So tell me all the good, the bad and the ugly. I take all criticism and please people who send me alerts, review. I'd love to hear what you think about the story.**

**Next: It's a secret!**

**BellaRosa17.**

**2012, here we come!**


	12. Count on You

**Dislciamer: I don't own BTR, or any of these characters. The only characters I own will be the headmasters and the bad guys I create.**

**A/N: First read the chapter before reading my author's note at the bottom to read about my recent absence.**

Erika sat in front of the mirror as the make-up lady finished up her make-up. She couldn't believe the change of events that were starting to happen. There in New York, a couple days since the whole voicemail fiasco. Lila and Kendall started dating a few days ago. Mel and James are basically a couple, because of the amount of they spent together they haven't come out and say it.

Don't even get her started on the whole Piper and Logan situation, there trying to avoid each other as much as possible. Sure, they joked and made bets about them getting together but get emotionally involved while trying to protect your guard and it has disaster written all over it. Now, she heard from Mel that she and James kissed and she really didn't know how to feel. She knows she should feel disgusted by how the girls were acting by getting involved with the boys even by just kissing them but she felt a sting of….jealousy.

She couldn't really think of why she was jealous. Okay, maybe she did know why she was jealous but she had no reason to be right.

I mean sure she was attracted to Carlos and he made her laugh and he even bought her favorite snack and shared it with her. Just talking to him was easy and sometimes she reverted to being her usual shy self when it came to being around others but Carlos's antics made her come more out of her shell.

She didn't know what to think about anything anymore. I mean of course, they were spies. Hard core spies! They were trained to kill, lie, and steal but they were still teenage girls with emotion and drama and they liked boys. Particularly four boys in question.

The point of protecting them is to get close, she knew that logically. But it went against everything they studied for. They were taught getting involved, any emotional connection will get you killed in this business. Which is why you have to be cold, show no emotion no matter what.

This assignment, it wasn't working.

"All done dear." Lisa, the make-up artist told her.

"Thanks." Erika said glumly.

"What's got goody two shoes, looking like she just lost her favorite shoes?" Erika closed her eyes when she heard that voice.

Piper sat in the chair next to Erika. When Erika opened her eyes she saw Piper dressed in her outfit for the night. Piper is wearing black skinny jeans, off the shoulder purple midriff top, black fingerless gloves, and black ankle boots. Her hair is braided on both sides and pulled into a messy bun.

"What's wrong?" Piper asked.

"Nothing." Erika shrugged.

"Okay, for a…spy," she whispered before bringing her volume back to normal, "you're a terribly liar."

"What do you want?" Erika snapped.

"Detract the claws. I'm just curious as to why you look like you're about to implode on yourself." Piper said sitting back in the chair.

"This is harder than I thought it'd be. In school, it's so easy but this is hard."

"How is it hard? Compared to all the training we've done in that place, this is a cake walk." Piper countered.

"Exactly, all that training never prepared us for this." Erika stated. Piper looked at her confused, so she continued. "It prepared us to be emotionless, and distant, not to actually be teenagers and interact in a normal way towards our peers. It didn't prepare us for lo…" She stopped herself from saying the word.

"I see your point." Piper stared at the mirror. "You better put your outfit on." She got up and headed towards the door. She stopped as she started to walk out. She turned towards Erika. "Nothing will prepare you for that. But you should ask yourself, is it worth the sacrifice?" She left Erika with that final question and disappeared.

Erika grabbed the silver and white lace cami top, grey mini skirt, white knee-high boots and quickly put them on. When she was finished she stared at herself in the mirror for a second. She looked like a totally different person.

"Time to go." Lila stuck her head in the room. Lila was wearing a sparkly dark purple dress, silver lining tights, and black high tops.

Erika nodded and followed her out of the room. Piper was leaning against the wall outside the room messing with her gloves.

"Where's Mel?" She asked Lila.

Before Lila could answer, Mel burst through the other make-up room. She was wearing a black jacket over a silver halter top, dark wash jeans and black converse.

"Sorry, had to redo my lip gloss." Mel said.

"Wonder why?" Piper smirked at her. Mel just grinned back and linked their arms and started down the hallway.

Erika and Lila followed after them. "This is not protocol." Erika whispered.

"I know." She responded.

"We could get into huge trouble." Erika told her.

"Yeah, I know that too." Lila nodded.

Erika didn't say anything. They made their way on stage and for the first time Erika just let the guy's music flow through her as she played getting more and more into the performance and letting the crowd fuel her. They were just finishing up "Halfway There" and she kept feeling Carlos's eyes on her during the song. It came to the last song of the night when the guys changed things up.

"Okay guys, we have a very special surprise for you tonight. We have a special guest going to help with the next song." Kendall said into the mic. "We wanted to end this night on a bang and with the help of our guest I know we can do that."

All four of us looked at each other confused. We didn't know anything about this.

"Will you give a giant applause for Jordin Sparks." The crowd went wild as Jordin walked out and four chairs were placed on stage. "Now, you all know what song this is for but we thought this would be a great surprise to four girls who are special to each of us." Logan told the crowd.

Four guys grabbed each of us and put us in each of the chairs while someone took over our instruments.

"If you don't know these amazing ladies. We have Lila." Kendall said standing behind her.

"Melissa." James introduced.

"Piper." Logan said into his mic. Piper stared at him in confusion. She couldn't understand what was going on but she was special to him and that was still hard to take in fully.

"And finally, Erika." Carlos finished. "All the fans as well as our beautiful band here are probably wondering what's going on. Well, ever since this tour began these four have changed our lives. We've had some great times together and we wanted to sing to them just how much they mean to us."

"This is "Count on You.". So, if you know the lyrics sing along." Logan

Let's hit it!" James shouted.

_Jordin:  
Now I'm about to give you my heart  
But remember this one thing.  
I've never been in love before  
so you gotta go easy on me._

Kendall stepped to the side of Lila's chair, and so did the others follow suit. Kendall stared straight at Lila when he started the verse.  
_Kendall:  
I heard love is dangerous  
Once you fall you never get enough  
But the thought of you leaving  
Ain't so easy for me._

_Chrous:  
Don't hurt me, Desert me  
Don't give up on me.  
What would I want to do that for? _Logan sang gazing at Piper when he said it._  
Don't use me, Take advantage of me.  
Make me sorry, I ever counted on you.  
1,2,3,4 to the 5. Baby I'm counting on you (x4)_

The girls where each handed a rose from the guys. The girls didn't know where it came from but took them.  
Kendall:  
_Understand I've been here before  
Thought I found someone I finally could adore_

Carlos pulled out some red vines from his back pocket and handed them to Erika. She smiled because he remembered.  
_Carlos:  
But you failed my test, Gotta know her better  
So I wasn't the only one_

James brushed back Mel's bang from her face as he sand the next lyrics.  
_James:  
But I would later put my trust in you  
Baby you can put your trust in me_

Carlos grabbed Erika's hand and pulled her up from her chair.  
_Carlos:  
Just like you count to 3, You can count on me  
And you're never gonna see._

Logan stared straight into Piper's face as he pulled her straight to him, her arms wrapping around his waist  
_Logan:  
No numbers in my pocket  
Anything I'm doing girl I drop it for you_

Kendall and James pulled Mel and Lila up as well as swayed in the other's arms as the song continued.  
_Jordin & James:  
'Cause you're the one I'm giving my heart to but I gotta be the only one_

_Chrous:  
Don't hurt me, Desert me  
Don't give up on me.  
What would I want to do that for? Logan sang gazing at Piper when he said it.  
Don't use me, Take advantage of me.  
Make me sorry, I ever counted on you.  
1,2,3,4 to the 5. Baby I'm counting on you (x4)_

The boys kneeled at bended knee and held out there hands.  
_All:  
I really hope you understand  
That if you wanna take my hand_

The girls placed their hands in the boy's. James places Mel's hand over his heart and they stared at each other.  
James:  
Then you should put yours over my heart  
I promise to be careful from the start.

The boys got up and pulled the girl's facing away from them with their back to the guys chest as they swayed again to the music.  
_All:  
I'm trusting you with loving me  
Very very carefully  
Jordin:  
Never been so vulnerable_  
_All:  
Baby I'll make you comfortable_

_1, 2, 3, 4 to the 5 (yeah), baby, I'm counting on you (oh)  
1, 2, 3, 4 to the 5 (why would I want to do that, hey, yeah)  
1, 2, 3, 4 to the 5, baby, I'm counting on you  
1, 2, 3, 4 to the 5_

_Jordin:  
Now I'm about to give you my heart  
But remember this one thing.  
I've never been in love before  
so you gotta go easy on me._

Carlos turned Erika as the music started to fade out and kissed her in front of the crowd. The crowd went wild but all the noise drowned out because all her senses where focused on Carlos. She gripped his biceps, not wanting to lose this moment. It was her first kiss after all.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" Carlos asked her his microphone at his lips, his eyes never left hers.

And even though she felt every single on her, she didn't take her eyes of his. "I'd be honored." She responded.

The crowd went even crazier than before and they were being ushered off the stage. Gustavo and Kelly were waiting when we got backstage.

"What was that?" Kelly asked frantic.

"That was us taking control of our lives." Kendall told her.

"And staking our claim." Carlos added putting his arm around Erika's shoulder.

"Do you guys have any idea what you've just done?" Gustavo asked.

"We just wanted to take control of our lives and be in a relationship. Is that bad?" James asked.

"Yes, now dogs you need to get changed now. Freight Train will escort you. Girls, we need to have a chat." When no one moves she shouts, "Move!"

The guys reluctantly leave with Freight Train following behind them. Gustavo turned to throw his own icy glare at them. "Explain!" He yells.

"Look, don't get your granny panties in a twist." Piper said.

"They publicly said they loved you guys in a crowd full of fans with cell phones and cameras." Kelly informed them. "I'm just glad that you don't return their feelings because then we'd have a serious problem."

The girls looked anywhere but at the two adults in the room.

"You've got to be kidding me." Gustavo said. "I'm calling Griffin and demanding that he sends someone else."

"You can't do that." Mel told him.

"Oh, yeah? Watch me." Gustavo said pulling out his phone.

He brings it to his ear when it's flung from his hand and nailed to the wall with a knife in its screen. He eyes almost budge out his eye socket. He turns and sees Mel is the one that stepped forward.

"You don't understand. You _really_ can't do that." Mel said her voice deadly. "We've proven that we can do our job without fail and even if we do have feelings for the guys what does it matter? It's our job to gain the guy's trust but along the way they earned ours as well."

"We're not going to just give up our position or throw away our feelings no matter how much you want us to. We can still protect them." Lila said fiercely. "This stopped just being a mission to us a while ago and we never quit or give up so deal with it."

"Now, we have to get changed and be back on the van in half an hour. We'll tell the guys the truth soon." Piper tells the adults.

"This conversation stays between us but we have to remember that we're all on the same side and we all want to keep the boys alive. We'd never risk the guys life if we thought we couldn't do our job effectively." Erika said and then they left but not before Mel dislodged her knife from the wall and handed Gustavo back his phone.

Once the girl's changed they quickly made their way to the van and into the guy's arms. Logan stopped Piper before she could get into the van.

"Did you understand?" He asked her and she knows he doesn't just mean the song but from his eyes.

"Yeah." Piper said.

"And?" he asked needing to hear her say it.

"And I'm yours as long as you promise not to break my heart." Piper said because those words sounded slight cryptic but held a lot of meaning.

"I promise as long as you don't break mine." Logan told her.

"Deal!" She grinned and then started to get into the van when she noticed her shoe is untied. She bent down to tie it and wished she kept her boots on. When she looked forward, she saw something dangling from underneath. She reached and saw a note. She grabbed it and then saw flashing red numbers. 15 seconds.

"Get out." She screamed. "Get out of the van! Now!" Everyone looked confused but saw the despair in her voice and quickly got out and ran away from the van with seconds to spare as it exploded. Everyone's propelled forward to the ground. Once there sure it's safe, they look up and see the disintegrated van. Some were coughing, panting or just plain confused.

Piper's hand gripped the note as she stood up and looked at the burning van. She felt someone come behind her.

"Piper, what does the note say?" Logan's voice reached her ears.

"We're still watching!" She said before turning it over and reading the back. "Wonder why they call them deadly sins? Because they kill the sinner's soul."

* * *

**I've been in my last semester and have been trying to keep my grades up, and stay focused on my graduation showcase and graduation, my parents coming to town and me moving out of my dorm. I graduated a week ago and am starting to get some more statiblity in my life and returning to my regular schedule. Thanks to those who have stayed with me these last couple months and haven't given up on this story.**

**If you have any ideas of what you want to happen next on how the guys deal with the news, review or PM me if you want to keep it private.**

**I want to thank those for all the author alerts, story alerts and everyone who reviewed every chapter. They made me smile and I appreciated that. So tell me all the good, the bad and the ugly. I take all criticism and please people who send me alerts, review. I'd love to hear what you think about the story.**

**Next: Confession time.**

**BellaRosa17.**


	13. Dreams and Decisions

**Dislciamer: I don't own BTR, or any of these characters. The only characters I own will be the headmasters and the bad guys I create.**

**A/N: First read the chapter before reading my author's note at the bottom to read about my recent absence.**

After all parties where checked over by the EMTs and questioned by the police, they headed back to the hotel and where told not leave the city just yet. Which means the tour dates would have to be canceled. At least for the time being. They were stuck in New York until the police have found a suspect. This could be the worst thing for all for them. Confined in one place would make them sitting ducks.

They sit in their suite with the girls staring out at the New York skyline. Silence fills the room and unease engulfs them all. The boys are mainly in shock by all that has happened. The girls each look at each other, Erika and Lila looked as that they can't put off telling the guys any longer but from the small shakes of their head you can tell that Piper and Mel were against it.

They were all spread out through the spacious living room with Freight Train guarding the door. Logan, Piper, James and Mel occupying one couch, while Carlos and Erika took a love seat and Kendall and Lila took the other.

"It's not fair." Carlos mumbled. "What'd we ever do to deserve this?"

No one had an answer to his question.

"No one deserves this." Piper spoke.

"We'll understand if you guys want to go back home to your old lives. You never asked to be brought into any of this and we'll understand." Kendall told the girls but they were already shaking their head by the end of his short speech.

"We're not leaving you guys." Lila told him.

"We can't ask you guys to stay if someone is trying to hurt us." James said.

"You didn't ask and we've all decided." Mel countered him.

"Ok, it's very late and we all need to sleep. You girls can take the beds and we'll take the floor and the couch." Kendall instructed.

"We're not going to put you guys out of your own bed." Mel told them.

"I'm tired and since you won't take our offer, guess that means we're sharing." James said getting up and holding out his hand for Mel. She took his hand and he pulled her up and they walked into his room.

The boys looked after James in shock but followed his lead. They were all tired and sleeping in the same bed as their girlfriends will put their minds at ease.

Erika and Carlos slid into the bed, neither caring about changing into their pajamas. They lay facing each other their hands holding onto the other in between there bodies.

James and Mel were cuddled together, with her back against his chest and his armed wrapped around her waist looking fast asleep, when Logan and Piper walked into the room.

Piper quickly chucked her jeans and left her t-shirt and boy shorts on as she slid under the covers. Logan through on a pair of his plaid pj's, and a white beater he stole from James. They both seemed to follow the same position as James and Mel had.

Lila used one of Kendall's shirts to wear to bed and he took off his jeans and shirt, leaving him only in his boxers. Lila slid under the covers and Kendall pulled her towards him, with her head on his chest. She was quickly lulled to sleep by the sound of his heartbeat.

_Piper was running down the streets of Moscow, looking for her brother. She couldn't believe he would risk his life like this. She hoped she would be able to save him. She knew that he wanted out of his gang life. He never should have gotten involved with that damn gang. But it wasn't his fault. No, it wasn't Nix fault. It was their parents._

_She wished everyday that she had different parents, any parents instead of the drug addicts she grew to know. She just wanted to make sure Nix was okay, he told her that he was getting out of this life. He wanted to protect her from any harm._

_As she rounded the corner on the more "ghetto" side of Moscow where she knew her brother would be, she stopped suddenly, seeing her brother surrounded by the other gang members. She could hear some of them._

_"Where do you think you're going?" A chubby, baby faced man asked._

_"I got some things to take care of." This teen said half his face in the shadow._

_"You sure? Because from where I'm standing it looks like you're trying to leave the family." A tall, lanky man with a heavy Russian accent stated._

_"I just can't do this anymore. I gotta leave here." His eyes bored into the man. "I have to take care of my own family."_

_The man nodded and moved to the side to let him pass._

_The teen eyed him carefully but walked away, he made his way down the alley. She didn't have time to yell in warning as the gun shot was heard and she saw the teen but it wasn't her brother's whose face she saw. No, it was…Logan? _

Piper shot up in bed, panting heavily. She glanced around frantically as the room blurred back into focus. She looked down and saw a peaceful, sleeping Logan. His arm's still around her waist.

She bent down and kissed his forehead before sliding out of bed and making her way out of the room into the living room towards the windows.

"We've been waiting." A voice spoke from the couch.

Piper turned in full battle mode and reached for her gun when she realized she didn't have it on her. "Shit!" She muttered.

"Piper, we need to talk." Erika stated from her place next to Lila.

When she focused on the three spies, she noticed Mel farther from the girls and decided to sit next to her.

"Talk."

"We have to tell them. After the bombing of the van, these incidents are getting more and more deadly and its time the boys know the truth." Lila started,

"We don't have to tell them. They've just started to trust us. If we tell them now, they will close up and never trust again." Mel argued.

"We can't keep lying to them. They know their lives are in jeopardy, don't you think they'd be hurt more if they find out the truth later." Erika whispered yelled.

"No, the mission is not serious enough that we have to divulge them in this. It was always a need to know and they don't need to know that we are here to protect them." Piper replied.

"Someone tried to kill all of us. This mission is to its highest point and this is not anyone's call to make but mine. I'm in charge and its time that we stop acting like teenage girls we're not. We're not normal teenage girls and we're not meant to fall in love." Lila said firmly, hoping the other girls believed her.

Piper watched her. "Keep telling yourself that. We might not be normal teen girls but we have fallen in love. And that is something that can't be changed."

"Even you? You've fallen in love?" Erika asked her. Mel nodded her head running a hand nervously through her hair, because she did love James and the way he made her feel.

"Yeah, he's gotten to me like no other person in my life. Even you." Piper stared at her hard. She had to looked away from Piper's gaze.

"Regardless, I'm in charge and it's my decision." Lila told them, keeping them focused on what needed to be done.

"Just give me a day. A day for me to let him get to know the real me before he finds out. That's all I'm asking." Piper looked at Lila. She could see the plea in her fellow spy's eye. Almost, as if, she needed just one more day to savor things.

If Lila was being honest with herself, she knew she wanted that day as well. Because once they knew the truth, there was no going back.

"Fine. We all have 24 hours and that's all. After that we're telling them and nothing you can say is going to change the fact." She said firmly.

Piper nodded, she got up and walked back into the room and crawled back into Logan's arms.

_**X~X**_

With the help of the other girls, Piper snuck Logan out of the hotel room. She took care to bring her back pack that she was given by the agency. She made sure to put on her earrings in case of an emergency.

She made sure Logan couldn't be recognized as much as possible. They walked through Central Park.

"I'm glad we got away from there." Logan said.

Piper nodded. "I guess I wanted you to get to know me without so many people around."

"I'm sorry." Logan sighed.

"Why are you sorry?" She didn't understand.

"For the first time we met. I was still confused about how me and Camille ended and I guess even a little angry then I thought because I took it out on you. But you dished it back and I guess the more we argued, the more I felt the need to keep it going." Logan admitted.

"I should apologize to. In case you haven't noticed, I'm not exactly blameless in all our arguments. But you can push me, like no other person ever has before." Piper said. "Regardless, of how everything started, I'm glad it did because we're here in Central Park together."

He nodded, understanding the words between everything she said. If you asked him how he couldn't tell you but he did.

"I feel like you know so much about me yet I don't know anything substantial about you." Logan said.

"What do you want to know?" Piper asked.

"Tell me something about you."

"I like boxing and racing." Piper informed him.

"I figured you weren't a gardening girl." Logan teased.

Piper smiled before it shifted to a frown. "I had a brother. He was older than me and took care of me when our parents weren't around."

"What happened to him?" He asked softly.

"He died. He was shot in cold blood." Piper whispered as a tear fell down her cheek. Logan brought his hand up to wipe it away. "I saw it happen."

Logan pulled her into his arms and felt her body shudder as she let out her grief. What he didn't realize is that she never talked about her brother with other people. Not even when she arrived at the institute, she never did. Sure, it was in her file but she never talked about it or let herself show weakness about her pain yet here she did wrapped in his arms.

When it subsided, she wiped away her tears and pulled out of the safety she felt in his arms. She never relied on anyone to protect her besides her brother and when he died, it was up to her.

"Thank you for sharing it with me." He cupped her face in his hands so she can look at him. When she stared in his dark brown eyes, everything around them seemed to go silent. His head declined to meet her lips. The kiss was soft yet firm, but like everything about them it couldn't stay that way for long. When she deepened the kiss, it shifted from soft and safe to fiery and needy.

They needed to pull away to breathe. Both were panting hard but neither moved away from each other. Logan rested his forehead against hers. The intensity of his desire fired in his eyes and she was speechless because it seemed to match hers.

Her senses started coming back to her. She could hear the laughter of children, the water from the pond, the birds flapping wings, the cock of a gun, the mus…wait, cock of a gun.

She looked around steadily and but didn't see anyone which must mean their somewhere in the trees.

"Run." She whispered to him.

"Huh?" He asked and looked confused.

"Just run," She grabbed his hand and started run and just as they ran, a shot rang through the park.

People screamed and started running frantically through the park. Piper was hoping to get lost in the crowd and to protect Logan. They had just gotten to the opening of the park when she felt a burning on her left side but she didn't stop running until they were able to get into a cab.

"The Marriot Four Seasons, please." Piper hissed.

Logan turned to her and looked down at her shoulder. "You've been shot."

"Yeah, well, I've had worse." Piper told him. "Step on it." She yelled at the cabbie.

Logan helped get her jacket off. Piper looked down and sighed in relief.

"Why do you look relieved?" Logan asked in anger and confusion.

"It's just a flesh wound. I'll be fine." Piper said.

"Why aren't you freaking out?" Logan shouted at her.

They pulled into the Marriot and Piper threw bills at the cabbie and pulled Logan into the hotel quickly and once in the elevator, Piper decided her day was going to be a short one.

"Logan, I'm not what you think I am." Piper started. "But before you ask any more questions let's wait until we are inside the suite."

* * *

**So, now its really CONFESSION TIME. How do you think the boys will handle the news?**

**If you have any ideas of what you want to happen next on how the guys deal with the news, review or PM me if you want to keep it private.**

**I want to thank those for all the author alerts, story alerts and everyone who reviewed every chapter. They made me smile and I appreciated that. So tell me all the good, the bad and the ugly. I take all criticism and please people who send me alerts, review. I'd love to hear what you think about the story.**

**Next: Confession time.**

**BellaRosa17.**


	14. Revelations and Heartache

**Dislciamer: I don't own BTR, or any of these characters. The only characters I own will be the headmasters and the bad guys I create.**

**A/N: First read the chapter before reading my author's note. It is very important. And whoa, two chapters updated in a day of each other. I'm really love this story. How about you? Oh, well, stop reading this and read the chapter! Ha, ha.**

Erika stitched up the flesh wound quickly for her. The boys sat in the living room waiting.

"I'm sorry guys." Piper said to them.

"It's not your fault." Mel told her.

"Yeah it is. If I didn't ask just for another day and we could've told them and they'd be safe in this hotel." Piper said frustrated with herself.

"Mel, is right it's not your fault. You couldn't have foreseen this. We we're so careful to sneak you out." Lila reminded her.

"Before we go out there and blow our covers, how did the day go?" Mel asked.

"It was amazing. I told him about my brother, off record." Piper informed them. But none of them said anything about it since they knew the subject was a hard one for her and was surprised she spoke of it at all.

Once Erika was done she put the first aid kit away. They stood in silence. They didn't want to lose the one thing that means the world to them. And they're not thinking about being spies.

Lila looked at them and nodded. "It's time."

They walked out of the room and saw Logan pacing with worry, Kendall, James and Carlos all trying to get him to stop, they all stared at them, their eyes holding question unasked.

They each stood in a straight line to show a united front. Lila being in charge spoke first.

"We haven't been completely honest with you guys…about who we are. Please, keep in mind that we never wanted to hurt any of you or make things harder. Hell, we weren't supposed to get emotionally involved." Lila started confidently but near the end she started rambling.

"You're freaking us out here. We can't take the pressure, what is it?" James cried out.

"We're spies." Erika said her voice void of emotion.

The boys just stared dumbfounded the news but once it registered they started laughing, as if the news hadn't fully registered. "That's a good one. You really had us going." Logan said.

"Yeah, I mean I've always dreamed of being spy but it's all a dream." Carlos replied.

A ninja star flew right past the guys head to the patio doors. "This isn't a joke, or a dream. This is serious. We're all spies and we were hired to protect you." Piper said, her voice holding a lot of force behind it.

The action of the star cementing itself into the door and Piper's statement shut all the boys up. Their faces sobered.

"We never meant to tell you guys like this but taking into consideration how more serious the situation has become, the fact that someone tried to kill you in public view, and how deadly it seems to become every minute we didn't want to leave you guys in the dark anymore." Erika said.

"Spies," James muttered with a huge grin on his face as if frozen.

"James?" Mel asked slowly. "Are you okay?"

Logan snapped his fingers in front of James face but nothing happened. He poked him with his finger but that action cause James to tip over and faint.

Mel ran over to him. She grabbed a pillow and placed his head on it. She stoked his hair lightly.

"Our feelings for you guys are personal and real and like nothing we've ever felt before for anyone." Lila stated.

"We're taught to have no emotion, don't get emotionally involved and never fall in love but we're still teenagers and no amount of training prepared us for you." Erika tried to explain.

"Us?" Carlos asked confused.

"You're sweet, charming and funny. Your mischievous, and have a pension for getting into trouble but you all have a good heart." Mel spoke. "And you saw something in us, something that we never thought existed."

"So, the whole time you've been lying to us?" Kendall asked.

"Only about who we were and out last names. Our real names are really Lila, Piper, Melissa and Erika." Lila told him.

"So, your spies and you've lied to us." Kendall nodded taken in that information.

Piper walked over towards Logan. "Look…" She started but was cut off.

"Is your brother even dead, real even or was it apart of your cover story?" Logan asked but continued before she could say anything. "Did you even see it? Was that just a lie to make me feel sorry for you?" Logan asked angry his voice getting louder with each question.

Piper gasped and stared at him long and hard in disbelief and anguish. She knew he would be upset but she never expected this. Piper pulled out a knife and walked over to Logan and placed it in his hand.

He stared at it, his eyebrows knitted together in confusion."What am I supposed to do with this?"

"Stick it in my heart again. This time harder and quicker. I think I need to see it there." Piper said, her voice showing no emotion before walking out of the suite and slamming the door behind her.

"I can't believe you said that." Carlos said shocked. Kendall nodded his head agreeing with Carlos. He'd never seen Logan this angry or upset in his whole life.

"She shouldn't be mad." Logan stated, before gesturing towards the rest of the guys. "We should be the ones upset."

Mel glared at him before running out the room after Piper, to make sure she was okay.

Erika walked over to Logan and slapped him hard. Every gazed at the scene in shock. The girls because they knew that Piper and Erika never really gotten along well but here she stood defending her. "For your information, her brother did die about five years ago. He did everything he could to look after her since her parents couldn't look past their drugs to care enough about either of them but he got in with a bad crowd trying to protect her but when he tried to get out, they shot him. Piper saw the whole thing. She's never talked to anyone about it. And I mean anyone but she chose to tell you about it and when she finally opens up to someone you go and ask her if her brother was real? As if she wanted your pity?" You could practically see her shaking with anger.

Lila placed her hand on Erika's shoulder to help calm her down a little before speaking. "Logan, you're right. You have the right to be mad but your wrong to think we never had true feelings for any of you, Piper, especially. She fought her feelings the whole way. Most of us did." Lila explained

Logan shoulder's sagged as all the fight and anger seemed to drain out of him. He started to think logically again and realized how huge the mistake he made.

"I'm an idiot." Logan said to himself.

"Yeah, you are." Erika agreed, not making him feel better about what he's done.

Logan looked at Kendall hoping for some sort of advice.

"Look, Logan, I know you're angry and mad and hurt by this. We all are but I think the reason you snapped just now is because Piper is the first person that has challenged you. Surprised you in ways, you had never experienced with Camille. And I believe you know all of this and that you are scared of your own feelings." Kendall spoke. "You're scared of your feelings and you took it out Piper, who didn't deserve that type of cruelty you just unleashed. I love you like my brother, Logie. You guys are my brothers and my family and I'd hate to see your fear ruin one of the best thing in your life because you're scared."

Logan soaked in everything Kendall told him because since he was being honest with himself he can admit that he was scared. Terrified of his feelings for Piper. They were nothing he'd ever felt for anyone before and he didn't handle the situation well.

"I need to go talk to her." Logan got up and headed out the door.

Lila walked over to Kendall. "Can you forgive me?" She asked softly.

Kendall looked down at her. He pulled her into his arms. "I already do. I understand some of it. Maybe not all but I'm hoping you'll help me understand the rest."

Lila smiled, as her eyes shone with tears yet to fall. She nodded. "Yes."

Carlos walked over to Erika. "So, it's true you're a real spy?"

"Yes, I am." Erika replied waiting for his rejections.

"I can't believe my girlfriend is a spy." He said in awe.

"You still want to be with me?" She looked confused.

"Why wouldn't I? I always wanted to be a spy, and you're a spy and you can teach me how to use gadgets and fight. You have the best job ever!" He spoke with such joy his whole face light up.

She laughed and kissed him. "I'll think we'll start with some basic moves."

James groaned from his place on the floor. He sat up and looked around. "Where's Mel?"

_**~X~**_

Piper walked down the hallway absently, not looking to where she was going. Most of her vision started to blur because she couldn't see past the tears in her eyes. She couldn't face the girls in this state. She couldn't take them knowing how weak she had become.

"Piper." She heard Mel call but she just kept walking and down the stairs. She was already down a flight when she heard Mel again.

"Piper, stop." Mel shouted.

Piper stopped but never turned to look at her. Mel made her way towards Piper slowly.

"Look, I know what just happened wasn't how you expected it to go. I also know that Logan didn't mean it." Mel tried to assure her.

Piper turned swiftly and stared at Mel as if she had never seen the girl before. "He meant it. You didn't see the look on his face. His eyes. He really hates me." Piper told her and then realized what she said. "He hates me."

"He doesn't hate you. He was just hurt and angry and people say a lot of things they don't mean in that state." Mel tried to convince her.

"Or they reveal the truth." Piper countered.

"Look, we knew telling them the risks. Let's find out who's doing this to them and after…fix your relationship." Mel sounded defeated herself. "We're spies, and we need to protect them."

"What about us?" She asked. "What about the protection of my heart? No one seems to give a shit about that." Piper yelled.

"I care. I give a shit about what happens to you and I feel your frustration, I really do but we can't let them die because our actions." Mel yelled back.

Piper closed her eyes and took in a few deep breaths. She wasn't going to let him die because she fell in love and he didn't. She pulled her shoulders back and stood ram rod straight. She opened her eyes and saw Mel looking at her in concern. "Let's go."

They walked up the steps leading towards the door they came out of and headed towards the guys room in silence which is exactly what Piper wanted at the moment. They were passing the ice machine when a hand shot out pulling her back and a cloth was placed over Piper's mouth. She struggled against them, she saw Mel get hit over the head and fall to the ground.

Just as the chloroform started to take effect, threw her foggy gaze she saw an image of a person grinning down at her. She couldn't focus clearly but she knew they looked familiar.

_"Your mine now."_ She heard as the darkness started to consume her more. Her last though before the blackness swept in completely was never getting a chance to tell Logan how she really felt.

* * *

**What are your thoughts on how Logan took the news as well as James faint? You all asked for a faint and I thought him doing it would be appopriate. But I got this idea to ask from one of my fav. authors I-Am-Not-A-Smiley Person. Can you guys answers these questions in this review or PM them, along with how this chapter made you feel.**

**Questions:  
FAV MOMENTS:**

**FAV COUPLE: **

**DO YOU WANT THERE TO BE BONUS CHAPTERS WITH OUR COUPLES AFTER THE STORY IS OVER? (Of a more lemony nature)**

**FAV KISS SCENE:**

**Who kidnapped Piper and Mel? Do you have an idea of who's behind the plot to **

**I want to thank those for all the author alerts, story alerts and everyone who reviewed every chapter. They made me smile and I appreciated that. So tell me all the good, the bad and the ugly. I take all criticism and please people who send me alerts, review. I'd love to hear what you think about the story.**

**Next: Confession time.**

**BellaRosa17.**


	15. The Man Behind the Voice

**Dislciamer: I don't own BTR, or any of these characters. The only characters I own will be the headmasters and the bad guys I create.**

**A/N: When your done reading the chapter. Answer the question in the author's note below. I need them answered. Now, on to the chapter.**

Logan walked down the hall hoping to spot either of the girls but it was deserted. He turned to go back to the room when something shiny caught the light on the floor. He walked over to it hesitantly, looking around cautiously.

He bent down and picked the object up and his eyes widened. He ran back to the room and burst through the door.

"They're gone."

"What do you mean they're gone?" Lila asked sitting up in Kendall's lap.

"I went out to find them but I couldn't find them so I started walking back when this caught my eye." He held it up. "It's Piper's earring. When she left she was wearing both."

Lila got up and grabbed the earring. She studied it before giving a gentle sigh of relief. She turned to Erika. "At least we can talk to her. It might be faint though."

"Why is that?" James asked, completely lost.

"This isn't just a normal earring. They're communication earrings." Lila informed them.

"Meaning that we'll hopefully we'll be able to contact Piper and find out where she is but since she's only wearing one, it might be hard to transmit." Erika finished.

"Erika, I need you to go down to the security office and see if you can get a video of what happened. We need to find out who took them." Lila ordered.

Erika nodded and started heading for the door. "Wait?" Carlos stopped her. "You shouldn't be going alone."

"Well, one of us should stay here with you. No telling what could happen if you're left all alone." Erika told him.

"Then I'm coming with you." Carlos said firmly.

"No you're not. You're going to stay here." Erika replied.

"I'm coming. And if there's any trouble you can protect me." Carlos eyes widened and gave her the puppy dog look.

Erika's resolved never weakened. "If you come I won't be able to concentrate on my task. I promise to be back in fifteen minutes." She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before leaving the room.

Carlos looked like a kick puppy and flopped onto the couch.

"Carlos, it's for the best. I know this is hard on all of us but we need to stay focus and find out how to bring them back safely." Lila said.

Fifteen minutes ticked by quickly and Carlos was nervous ball of energy that wouldn't stand still. He just kept pacing back and forth in front of her and it was starting to grate on her nerves.

"Carlos, stop pacing for god sakes." James cried out. "You're making me more anxious."

"I can't help it." Carlos cried. "We don't know if anything has happened to her or not."

"Ok, ok." Lila said. She dialed a number on the hotel phone. "Freight Train, can you please come to the guy's room for me." She hung up and waited. When the knock came at the door.

She opened it and moved to let him in. "There's been a situation and I need you to stay and guard the guys until I get back. They are not allowed to leave this room unless to the bathroom." She ordered.

He nodded his agreement. She started walking towards the door when a hand linked in hers. "Kendall," She sighed before looking over her shoulder at him. "I have to go. Please stay together. You guys are stronger than you know together."

"Be careful." He said softly, his gaze met hers and she squeezed his hand. She gave him kiss on the lips that she let herself linger there before pulling away and walking out the door before he could stop her.

Lila made her way down the hallway and into the lobby towards the security office. The lights were off but the screen was on. She looked inside to see a guard slumped over the desk sleeping. She rolled her eyes but didn't step inside. She looked over her shoulder to see a door marked employee's only. Hoping the door will lead to any clue as to find out what happened.

She glanced around lightly as so not to alert anyone as to what she was about to do and ducked through the door.

She saw a row of lockers, a vending machine and a restroom. Not a lot that could be done in this room, she figured she'd find something. She started to walk out of the room but before she reach the door before a cloth was placed over her mouth and held and she didn't have a chance to fight as the effects were quick and felt limp and her world went black.

_**~x~**_

Kendall stared out the window and had an amazing view of New York, but he truly didn't see it. He saw Lila's face just before she walked out the door. He could still taste her on his lips. Sweet, and inviting. He didn't know what to do. As the oldest, he knew the guys needed him to be strong. That Lila needed him to be strong but all he wanted to do was cry, throw anything because this whole thing was out of his control on a level he had never experienced in his life before.

He looked down at his watch and it's been almost two hours since Piper and Mel were taken, Erika and Lila has been gone for over an hour.

Something's not right. He feels it in his gut.

He turns back and starts to head towards the door when Freight Train blocks his path. "Sorry, Kendall, you know I can't let you leave."

"That only applies if she's coming back. She's been taken too and we have to go find her." Kendall insisted. He felt the other guys surround him.

"I'm supposed to protect you guys, while the girls aren't here and if you leave and something happens that puts you in more danger all their protection for you would be for nothing."

"Kendall's right, we have to at least go and try and find something." James said. "If we stay there that's more time we're wasting."

"I understand but she gave me orders and I want to find them too but your safety is more important." Freight said.

"Who the hell cares about our safety if they die because of it?" Logan snapped, running a hand through his already disheveled hair.

No one had an answer for that. There's a knock on the door that stops any further questioning and arguments, at least for the time being.

Freight Train pushed the guys back away from the door before looking out the peephole. There was no one there. He opened the door and saw an IPAD sitting there on the floor. It said: TO THE BOYS OF BTR.

He handed it to Kendall.

"I'm going to get Gustavo. Do not look on it until we're both here." He ordered before leaving.

"Yeah right." James said taken it out of Kendall's hand and turning it on. He had a message with a link under it. "The Sleeping Beauties were the most beautiful of all. Yet the Boy Band Princes didn't deserve them. They didn't deserve any of it. Yet here they rest."

Carlos pressed the link and a video opened up.

"Greeting, Big Time Rush. You've avoided all my plans and plots for too long. Haven't you heard that sins always catch up with you? Today boy's is your judgment day. Your atonement of sorts. Now if you don't follow my simple instructions, I'd hate to see the terrible things that will come to our fair beauties won't you." The disguised voice asked. Just then the video switched to a video of Lila, Erika, and Mel lying on bed's, hands and feet tied together unconscious. There were three figures luring over their bodies but with the mask on you couldn't tell who they were.

"Where's Piper." Logan asked not seeing her.

"Piper, you may ask is very special to me. She will be my Queen. You see I had my eyes on her the moment I saw her but yet someone believed that she was there's. Sorry, dear Logan she is mine and after today she will know it too." Piper was lying spread eagle on a bed, her hands and feet where chained to the bed.

"Who are you?" Kendall asked, trying to keep his own anger in check.

Logan's hands clenched into fist and he felt his blood boil.

"Me? You will soon find out. Oh, she does make a beautiful queen doesn't she? Don't fret dear rushers, my friends and I will take very good care of them. But that's neither here nor there since you live to see it. Now, I want you guys to come out to a warehouse number 7 near the docks on the outskirts of New York City. No cops, tricks, or any other craziness. Because if I sense anything out of the ordinary, well, let's just say the girl's fates are in your hands. You have two hours before we decide to enjoy ourselves with the heavenly flesh."

The screen went black. They all stared at the screen as a range of emotions flooded through them all. Rage, frustration, fear, love, and determination to get them back.

James flipped over the coffee table and screamed out his frustration. "We have to get them back."

"We are." Kendall stated. "Follow me."

The boys looked confused but followed behind him into their rooms. He grabbed Lila's backpack thing she carried around and placed it on the bed.

"Why are we staring at Lila's bag?" Carlos asked since no one else seemed to ask the obvious question.

"Because this is where they have their weapons and if we're going to save them then we need to be prepared." Kendall said and opened her book bag and pulled out her gun. "Go and check their bags and get their knives or guns or whatever seems useful."

The others nodded and quickly did as he asked and came back into the room.

"Status?"

"I got Mel's knives and some ninja stars. I also found her gun." James reported.

"I got Erika's gun but I didn't find anything else that would help. But I borrowed some of her gum." Carlos replied.

"I didn't find anything of Piper's. I mean I guess I have the knife but her gun isn't there." Logan explained.

"She might have it with her. I took Lila's earrings so on the way hopefully we might be able to communicate with them." Kendall said.

"How are we going to do that?" Logan asked him.

"I figured we could try on the way there and see what happens." Kendall said unsure if it would work but it was their best plan. "Look, he said we have two hours so hopefully if we can sneak into the warehouse without being seen or heard, maybe we can rescue the girls. Carlos, you always wanted to be a spy, here's your chance."

Carlos pulled out his dark shades and put them on. "Let's get our women back."

_**X~X**_

Piper was suspended it felt like. She was surrounded by nothingness but there was this faint light drawing towards her. She stood there waiting for the light to get closer but as it did, it became a figure.

The light dissipated and Logan stood before her. He smiled brightly, and it showed his dimples.

"What are you doing here?" Confusion hit her.

"I'm here because I love you." Logan said to her.

She shook her head. "You can't."

"Oh, love I do. I think I've always have even from the first moment we met." He walked towards her still until their breath mingled together. "Can you forgive me?"

"Yes, just kiss me." Piper told him. He leaned his head down and cupped her face in his hands and deepened the kiss. She responded immediately. It felt as easy as breathing to her. As she tried to bring her hands up to pull him closer, she felt resistance. She pulled away and looked at hands. They had chains wrapped around them and she couldn't move really.

The person staring at her wasn't Logan.

Her eyes snapped opened and her body jerked against the chains. "Now, now, my Queen, you should stop struggling. The chains will only bruise you and I don't want your body harmed in any way." A voice across from her said. "I have to admit you are one hell of a kisser. Sweetest form of poison I've ever tasted."

She felt nausea run through her. This was insane. They had checked everyone out and none of their records came up with the person's voice she heard. She turned her head slowly to look and confirm her theory. "Tim?" She whispered in shock.

* * *

**GASP? Dun, Dun, Dun! Did you see it coming? What it a surprise?**

**But I got this idea to ask from one of my fav. authors I-Am-Not-A-Smiley Person. Can you guys answers these questions in this review or PM them, along with how this chapter made you feel.**

**Questions:  
FAV MOMENTS:**

**FAV COUPLE: **

**DO YOU WANT THERE TO BE BONUS CHAPTERS WITH OUR COUPLES AFTER THE STORY IS OVER? (Of a more lemony nature)**

**FAV KISS SCENE:**

**I want to thank those for all the author alerts, story alerts and everyone who reviewed every chapter. They made me smile and I appreciated that. So tell me all the good, the bad and the ugly. I take all criticism and please people who send me alerts, review. I'd love to hear what you think about the story.**

**Next: THE FUTURE IS OPEN!**

**BellaRosa17.**


	16. Different Faces

**Dislciamer: I don't own BTR, or any of these characters. The only characters I own will be the headmasters and the bad guys I create.**

**A/N: Don't hate me. I've been going through some things and having to move again but I hope this chapter makes it worth the wait. After your review go to my page and vote on the poll if you think there should be a sequel to Big Time Spies? Your answers will be the deciding factors on the ending chapters to come. **

"It's me. I've been waiting for you to wake up." Tim smiled at her. A smile that had once made butterflies danced in her stomach, know made her feel sick to even look at. She really felt like a fool. How could they have missed this?

"What are you doing here? Why am I chained to this bed? What the hell is going on?" Piper fired out a spew of questions, since her mind was slight still fogged and she was very confused.

"Well, I'm the brain of the operation you'd say. Yes, my dear I want Big Time Rush dead and gone. And as to why you're chained to the bed, it's to keep you from hurting me." At Piper's confused look he continued. "Agent Piper or is it Spy Piper?" Tim asked. "With that new information I had to reevaluate my plan."

"Where's Melissa?" She asked finally remembering that she wasn't alone when she was taken.

"She's okay. They all are. We're just waiting for the big bad guy's of Big Time Rush to come in a save the day." Tim explained.

"No," She shook her head. "They won't come."

"Oh, yes they will. We have something precious of theirs. You four! They should be here in about less than an hour now which would be a pity. I'd rather play with you first. Why did you have to choose him, when you could've been with me?"

Piper turned her head away, not able to look at him anymore. She needed to focus her energy on getting out of these chains, and putting a bullet in his heart.

He tsked before forcing her gaze to meet his. "I guess I do have time for a game I want to play with you."

"What makes you think I'm going to play?" She spat at him.

"Oh, my dear, you won't have a choice. Let's just say in case us destroying Big Time Rush once and for all doesn't work out, you'll become the back-up plan." Tim informed her.

"Piper, stay calm." She heard Logan's voice hit her causing her to jump, well at least jerk at the suddenness of his voice in her ear. "We're using Lila's communicate earrings and we're on our way."

"Don't." She spoke but not to Tim.

"I'm going to give you this experimental drug. It will put you in a state of limbo. It's my modern form of hypnosis without trying to soothe you into sleep." Time explained. "You're going to do exactly as I say."

"We're coming and I promise that I won't let you down again." Logan said to her.

"Go to hell." She spat, jerking against her chains as if to attack him. "I'm not going to do anything you say."

"We'll see about that, won't we?" Her eyes followed Tim as he reached over and pulled out a syringe. He stood over her and she felt the needle pierce her skin. Piper gritted her teeth to keep from making any noise.

"Now you should be more relaxed and willing." Tim voiced seemed to soothe her. "The effects starts after thirty seconds and only I am able to pull you back."

She could only mumble unintelligently. She could feel her body but she had no control over it or her mind anymore. "Now,.." he began to whisper in her ear.

**X Big Time Spies X**

Mel groaned feeling a pain in her head. She felt a hand trying to soothe the pain she felt.

"Get away from her." She heard Erika snap and then a smack and a yelp from Erika. Her eyes snapped open and she gasped when she found her hands tied with rope above her head. She looked over her shoulder and saw Evan standing above her.

"What the hell is going on?" Mel asked out loud. "Why are you doing this?"

"Well, we're going to kill Big Time Rush and then we're going to replace them and you're going to be our girlfriends." Evan explained simply as if he was telling her about the weather.

She looked back to see she was facing Erika and Lila. She didn't want Evan to see the "you must be crazy" look. She saw Erika glaring at Mike and her reddened cheek spoke that he must have hit her. She felt her blood boiling but had to keep herself level headed to figure out a way out of this.

"You might want to be careful there Erika, Mikey there has a sick love for pain and pleasure." Evan boasted. "He loves to hear the cries of pain."

"You guys are sick." Lila cried out, then yelled when a hand grabbed a fist of her hair and yanks her back forcefully.

"I see once we get rid of Big Time Rush, I'll have to teach you some respect. Isn't that what they teach you at spy school?" Tyler asked and then laughed a sadistic laugh when Lila's eyes shot wide. "Yes, we know you girls are spies. I find that really hot though. See my dear young spy, I have an affinitive for dominate and submission. Your submission and you will submit to me."

"You guys are clearly insane. I promise I will be happy killing you." Mel said her eyes filled with hatred.

"Now, now, now, there's no need to be mean." Evan said as he pulled out one of Mel's knives.

"How'd you get that?" She asked, remembering that it had been tucked in her knee socks she had been wearing.

"You didn't think that we wouldn't search you? Knowing that your spies." He ran it over her head, behind her ear, just nipping her collarbone. He brought it up the line of her jaw and placed it on her cheek. "There so cute tied up wouldn't you say Mike?" He threw the knife to his friend.

Mike caught it and cut through Erika's shirt right down the middle. He trailed the blade between her breast, down past her stomach to the opening of her jeans and back up again. "I can just picture the kinds of sounds you make when you experience pain. How about you Tyler?"

"Oh, my pet will be obedient. She'll learn her punishment and by the time I'm through with her," he sniffed her hair and smoothed it down. "My pet will fall in love with me." He palmed her breast and squeezed hard. She gave a jerk as if to get away from him and he backhanded her.

Lila sucked in a breath as she tasted the metallic of blood in her mouth.

"Play time's over lover boys. We still have to set up for when Big Time Rush arrives. I want the girl's to watch this triumph." Tim's voice boomed through the warehouse.

"Just when we were having some fun." Evan stated before all three of them left to a different part of the warehouse.

"I so can't wait to kill those guys." Mel said.

"First we have to figure out a way to get these ropes off of us." Lila said testing the durability of the ropes and they were pretty tight.

"Then find Piper." Mel replied.

"Where is she?" Erika asked.

"I don't know. Tim seems to be the ring leader so maybe he has her in a different room." Mel shrugged. "I just hope she's okay."

"She's a fighter, a spy, of course she is." Erika stated and nodded. "I just hope the guys don't come to rescue us."

"They're coming." Lila responded. "I just hope we can have this situation dealt with before they do because I don't want them getting hurt."

Mel and Erika nodded.

**X Big Time Spies X**

They sat in the cab in complete silence. No one said anything as each had their own thoughts and emotions ran so high in their minds that they didn't need to talk. Quietness was what was needed in a situation such as this. None of them for sure knew if they were making it back alive.

Kendall thought of his and Lila's first kiss. After he's and Jo's break up, he wasn't sure that he would be dating anyone anytime soon. Then Lila knocked him speechless the first time he saw her. He knew that she was the most beautiful being he had ever seen and how she didn't see herself the same way really got to him. When they survive this, he's going to prove to her every day that she is beautiful.

Carlos still thought it was pretty awesome his girlfriend was a spy. Yeah, he might have been slightly upset that she lied to him but he knew it was for their protection. She didn't even get to teach him some awesome complicated spy moves yet. And he finally had a girlfriend who liked him and all his childlike qualities. He wasn't letting her go to some crazy psychos without a fight.

James tightened his hand on the handle of Mel's knife. He wanted to punch the daylights out of whoever had his girlfriend. He might seem the pretty one but he could be dangerous when he wanted and the fact that these people, whoever they were wanted them dead and then had the nerve to kidnap Mel the way they did, he knew he felt strongly for Mel. She got him and he didn't feel pressured around her to try and charm her. What they had was real, and he'd be damned if he lost her.

Logan stared out the window. He stopped being afraid and could admit that he had actually fell in love with someone, but now he had to worry that he might never get to tell her and he was more afraid of that. He was more afraid of not having her in his life anymore to fight and push his buttons until they made up. This whole thing was going to end here and they were going to leave this warehouse alive.

"You can stop right here." Kendall told the cab driver.

The cab pulled over and when they got out, James paid the cab driver and they exited the cab two warehouses down.

"We all know the plan?" Logan asked. They nodded.

"Let's go get our girls back."

* * *

**As I said above please after reviewing your thoughts on this chapter go to my page on vote on the poll. PLEASE...Don't Review your answer to the poll. I need all my loyal readers to go to the poll and vote. **

**Also check out a current Victorious Fic that one of my characters I created is in. It's a great story about when the Gossip Girl world and Victorious world collide. Its called: Livingwith a Stranger: OC Story by saysthename.**

**Questions(Only answer if you haven't already!):  
FAV MOMENTS:**

**FAV COUPLE: **

**DO YOU WANT THERE TO BE BONUS CHAPTERS WITH OUR COUPLES AFTER THE STORY IS OVER? (Of a more lemony nature)**

**FAV KISS SCENE:**

**I want to thank those for all the author alerts, story alerts and everyone who reviewed every chapter. They made me smile and I appreciated that. So tell me all the good, the bad and the ugly. I take all criticism and please people who send me alerts, review. I'd love to hear what you think about the story.**

**Catch you on the flip side!**

**BellaRosa17.**


	17. Plan B

**Dislciamer: I don't own BTR, or any of these characters. The only characters I own will be the headmasters and the bad guys I create.**

**A/N: After you read and review don't forget to check my page and vote on the poll. Your votes will be the determining factor as to how this story ends.**

Kendall took the back entrance, while Logan decided to take the side. James offered to be bait, so Carlos decided to go with him. After a few minutes of deep breaths, James pushed the door of the entrance to the side and walked through before closing it. They started walking through the warehouse and James heart lurched at the sight of the three girls tied to the bed. He felt relief to see Mel not looking harmed but he's relief died instantly when he saw the others. He saw Erika's shirt ripped down the middle and her cheeks reddened. He looked over at Lila and forced himself to go rushing to her to check and make sure she was okay. That cut on her lip and hair all over the place.

He could feel Carlos's anger radiate off him as he looked at Erika. He watched as he ran over to her.

"Are you okay?" He whispered to her, pushing her hair out of her face.

She nodded. "I've been worse. You shouldn't have come."

"I'm not letting them hurt you." Carlos replied, and she could see the hatred in his eyes.

"I don't want you to get hurt."

"Can you loosen these ropes so we can get out of here?" Lila asked getting straight to the point.. James came over and pulled out one of Mel's knives and started to work on the ropes at her hands. Carlos started with Erika's. 'Where are the others?"

A gun cocked behind them. Everything was silent.

"Yes, do tell. Where are the others?" Mike asked. "Stand up slowly with your hands raised."

James set the knife down by Mel's head and hope that he had loosened it enough for her to get out. He raised his hand and stood.

Erika mouthed, "I'm sorry" to Carlos. He shook his head. He sighed before standing as well.

"Now, turn around." Evan told them.

When they turned the guy's eyes went wide. Standing behind them where Tim, Tyler, Evan and Mike. Tim was holding the gun. "It was you guys? You did this?" Carlos asked in shock.

Tyler rolled his eyes. "Yes, yes it was us. We'll do the whole spiel once you're all here. Now, where are the others?"

"They're waiting outside. We didn't want to all walk into a trap in case this was one. So they decided to wait a few minutes before coming in that way you couldn't trap all four of us at the same time." James said thinking on his feet.

"Keep your hands up." Mike said. He and Evan body checked the guys for weapons. When it seemed like they couldn't find anything they walked back to stand near the other two.

"Good to see you're sticking with your side of the deal and not trying anything." Tim said. "But Logan and Kendall still don't seem to be here yet. Maybe you didn't stay to your deal. Chain them." Tim ordered.

The next thing James and Carlos knew they were being chained arms over head as they were suspended above the ground.

"Now let's go hunting. Mike go check outside the perimeter, Tyler you take this floor and Evan, stay and watch our two guests and I'll go check on my Queen."

_**X Big Time Spies X**_

Logan made his way through the side door. He listened before moving. He saw the stairs and decided to check upstairs. He saw those guys from that day on their first concert. So they were behind this, his anger rising. He had to take a deep breath to stay focus. First find Piper, then let his anger go.

He crawled so he wouldn't be seen and hid behind a wall when he heard them scrambling down the stairs. He saw light come from under a door and made his way to it slowly. He walked in and he felt his heart speed up at the sight of Piper tied to the bed and her closed eyes didn't sit well with him.

He made his way to the bed. "Piper?" he whispered, trying to keep his voice steady. "Piper?" He shook her.

She moaned and tried to shift her weight but the chains limited her choices. Her eyes snapped open and she looked around frantically when her eyes locked on Logan's.

"Logan," she breathed, her eyes shining as tears filled her eyes. "You shouldn't have come. It's a trap."

"I know but I wasn't leaving you here, no matter how good a spy you are." Logan told her. He looked at her chains and tried to find a way to unlock her.

"You need a key." Piper informed him. "But maybe you can use my ring." Logan raised an eyebrow. "It has a laser implemented into it." She continued.

He quickly took her ring off and aimed it at the chained. After a few seconds the chain started to heat and the chain broke. He made quick work of the other arm and feet. Once he had the last chain broken he pulled her into his arms and held her tightly.

"He didn't hurt you did he?" He asked once they pulled away.

She shook her head. "He just injected me with something."

"Hey, I couldn't find your gun, do you have it?" He asked her.

She felt around her back and when her hand came in contact with the cold metal she let out a sigh of relief. "It's still there but I don't know why."

"What do you mean?" Logan looked confused as he helped her stand.

"He knows we're spied. I don't know how but he knows so why would he let me keep it?" Piper asked trying to get over the small bought of drowsiness she was suffering from.

"Oh, I have my reasons." Tim said from his spot on the door, his gun trained on Logan. Piper's finger itched to reach for her gun. "Ah, ah, ah, Piper I wouldn't do that because I really don't think you could pull it out faster than it would take me to shoot Logan."

Piper hand fell to her side in defeat. She wouldn't let Tim hurt Logan because she couldn't keep her head no matter how much she wanted to put a bullet in his head.

"Now, why don't you both join the rest of us downstairs?" Tim said his voice strangely calm which both didn't sit well with either with them.

But they got up and Logan grasped her hand not wanting to her to be farther away from him then she had to be. "So sweet, Logie, but I have bad news for you. It won't last long."

They made their way down the stairs and saw a bloodied Kendall hanging next to James whose eye was starting to turn black and blue, while Carlos had very knife marks on his arms, and a bruise on his cheek that was starting to turn purple.

Piper gasped and Logan stared open mouthed at his friend's condition. Logan was grabbed and yanked away from Piper's side. They tried to keep their hands linked but when Tim placed his gun to Piper's temple, Logan regrettable let go of her hand and let himself be chained.

Tyler pushed Piper over towards the bed and set her down on Mel's bed keeping his gun trained on her.

"Looks like the mighty have fallen." Evan taunted.

"I bet you're all wondering why you're tied up right now or you just want to know why we want you dead?" Tim said.

"That would be a good start." Kendall spat.

"Well, let's take a trip back to Minnesota. A time before you all became a foursome. When Kendall actually hanged out with me and the rest of us before you three came into the picture."

Kendall stared confused. "I don't remember."

"Of course you wouldn't remember. But we did. We were the best of friends but you wanted to join the hockey team and the rest of us weren't into it like you were. You became the hockey star, and you four were popular. You left us, Kendall for what, these three losers? And to top it off you became a band. That was the icing on the cake for us. We were tired of being overlooked and forgotten. So we hatched a plan to bring you down. We needed leverage over you and in came four spies to protect you and they did their best but it all comes to an end." Tim explained as they walked closer to the guys. "Now, that everything's been explained any last words?"

"Yeah, I got a last word." James said.

"What's that?" Mike asked.

He smirked. "Enjoy hell!" His gaze behind their shoulders.

They turn but a knife inserted itself into Mike's shoulder, he groaned and yanked it out and he fell to the ground with a thud. Erika, Piper, Lila, and Mel stood standing next each other out of their bindings and angry. Tyler charged at Lila, she blocked his attack he elbow jabbed him in jaw and kneed him in his groin. Once he bent over groaning in pain she punched him knocking him out.

"Now who's submissive, baby?" She asked his fallen form.

Erika used the knife Carlos left her and made a cut across his thigh and then pressed a part of between his neck and collarbone that immediately renders a person unconscious and he fell to ground instantly. Luckily, she didn't slash a major artery and he wouldn't bleed out.

The girls secured all of them to the bed they once were on.

When that was taken care of Piper pulled out her gun and she shot at the guys chained and they fell to to the ground, well everyone but Logan since he wasn't up there long enough for it to put a strain on him. Erika, Mel, and Lila ran over to them to check and make sure they were okay, while Piper turned her gun on Tim.

"Looks like you're the only one left." Piper said.

Tim let his gun fall down to his side and smiled at her.

"It's over Tim. You're going to jail with your friends and you're going to rot there for the rest of your life." Piper told him.

He had the nerve to laugh at her. "It's not over yet. Do I need to remind you of Plan B?"

Even though she didn't really know what his Plan B was, she felt a sense of trepidation fell over her at his words.

"What are you talking about?" Lila asked supporting Kendall up.

"I'll let Piper explain. Is there anything you want to inform everyone that you _hate_?" He put extra emphasis on that word.

Piper got this vacant look on her face as she turned from facing Tim to facing everyone else. Her gun aiming at each guy before it landed on Logan.

"Piper, what are you doing?" Erika asked in alarm.

"I'm going to destroy Big Time Rush and you." She stated, her voice becoming ominous.

* * *

**PLEASE VOTE ON THE POLL AND REVIEW! That is al!**

**I hope your enjoying the twist and turns to this story that will be soon coming to an end. I'm sad to see it end but CHECK out a current Victorious Fic that one of my characters I created is in. It's a great story about when the Gossip Girl world and Victorious world collide. Its called: Livingwith a Stranger: OC Story by saysthename.**

**Questions(Only answer if you haven't already!):  
FAV MOMENTS:**

**FAV COUPLE: **

**DO YOU WANT THERE TO BE BONUS CHAPTERS WITH OUR COUPLES AFTER THE STORY IS OVER? (Of a more lemony nature)**

**FAV KISS SCENE:**

**I want to thank those for all the author alerts, story alerts and everyone who reviewed every chapter. They made me smile and I appreciated that. So tell me all the good, the bad and the ugly. I take all criticism and please people who send me alerts, review. I'd love to hear what you think about the story.**

**Catch you on the flip side!**

**BellaRosa17.**


	18. Memories

**Dislciamer: I don't own BTR, or any of these characters. The only characters I own will be the headmasters and the bad guys I create.**

**A/N: After you read and review don't forget to check my page and vote on the poll. Your votes will be the determining factor as to how this story ends.**

They all stared in shock and unease because all the girls knew that though Mel was one of the best at assassination, Piper was the more lethal spy without trying. She could put a gun together in fifteen seconds flat, one of the best at marksman shooting and was the top of at hand to hand combat. When she arrived at the school, she had a lot of anger and already knew a lot of things from her time with her brother's gang, not to mention she soaked everything like a sponge without even trying. The boys had no idea the damage she could really do.

The girls knew they had to keep the guys protected, find out what Tim had done to Piper and reverse it.

"What is she talking about? Destroying us?" Kendall wheezed out holding his chest.

"What did you do to Piper?" Mel asked Tim pulling out one of her knives.

"Oh, nothing really, just made her see the light sort of speak." Tim's calm voice was so to irritating Logan but he couldn't do anything because from the way Piper stared at them all, he sensed she would make good on her statement.

Tim walked up behind Piper and stroked her arm and moved her hair to the other side of her shoulder and placed kisses up her neck, his gaze never leaving Logan's who's fist clenched in hatred of his own.

Tim smirked. "It's alright, my queen, you can tell them."

Piper smirked herself but it could only be described as sadistic. "I hate that my brother's death is my fault. I hate that I had to attend a spy school. But what I really hate is the fact that I gave my life protecting someone who doesn't love me and supposed friends who don't give a shit about me."

"He injected her with something." Logan said, remembering what Piper told him. "I don't know what it was but he did."

"Okay, so new plan. Render Tim unconscious, keep all of us alive while we figure out a way to fix Piper and send them all to jail." Erika whisper yelled.

"And whatever you do, stay as far away from Piper as you can." Lila added.

"Why?" Carlos asked, despite the obvious.

"Because if she get's anywhere near you¸ she will kill you." Mel said bluntly, no point in sugar coating the seriousness of this situation.

"I'm through talking." Piper said and placed the gun in the back of her jeans. "It wouldn't be fair if I just shot you, no fun in that."

She walked towards them and they took steps away from her.

"Piper, listen to yourself you don't want to do this." Mel tried to reason with her.

"Oh, I really think I want to do this." Piper answered.

Erika, Mel and Lila moved to stand in front of the guys to create a barrier. "I don't want to hurt you three but if you keep standing in my way you will be sorry."

They got into a fighting stance. "Have it your way." Lila said.

"Piper, your brother's death was not your fault at all."Erika told her, not wanting to fight. "He chose that life to protect you and keep you safe. Him wanting out of that life was for the same reason."

"How do you know? You didn't see his face. You weren't there to hold his body." Piper countered. "I was there through hell and back with no help from anyone."

"You're right. I wasn't there to go through your pain and I'm sorry that I was always on your case. Maybe I was jealous of how everything was easy for you but despite all our fights and disagreements I always had your back." Erika declared. "I'll always have your back."

"Since when? You're the one who always said that I didn't belong." Piper asked circling Erika.

"Look, it's true I'm not perfect. No matter what you think."

"I think that you'll never be as good as your mother and that you should just stop trying." Those words hit a nerve with Erika.

Erika was taken over by anger in that moment and before she could stop herself she punched Piper. Piper's head snapped to the side by the action but turned back and stared at her grinning. "You're only going to get that one shot." She said and just when Erika took another swing but Piper grabbed her arm then continuing to bend her arm back hard and snapping her wrist. Erika cried out in pain. Piper flung her towards the bed. Erika connected with the metal bar of the bed and you could hear a resounding crack.

Piper turned towards the other two. Lila decided to try and get through whatever Tim had set in her mind.

"You're right, Piper. You didn't fit in at spy school. You never did, but you weren't supposed to."

"What does that even mean?" Piper snapped.

"You weren't supposed to belong at spy school because even though you are one of the best spies, your heart was never really in what it took to be a spy. You are a good person no matter how much you try to push others away from you." Lila proclaimed.

"That's where your wrong, Lila. I'm not a good person. A good person doesn't stand by while her brother gets killed or pulls guns on people and interrogates them."

"If you had tried to save your brother you'd be dead, just like he was." Lila reminded her.

"Maybe I'm already dead. Did you ever think of that?" Piper asked her.

At those words everyone's heart ached for Piper. Did she really think that way about herself?

"You are one of the most alive people I know. You made this team realize that we are more than spies. We're teenagers and what real friendship is like." Lila implored to her.

"You still have a family, Lila. When this is all over you are going to be able to see them, hear them. All I have now is Tim." Piper stated in a final tone.

"No! You have us. Tim's just using you." Lila ran at her.

Just as she was close enough, Piper ducked down and clipped her feet from under her, sending Lila sprawling to the ground. Piper grabbed her and flipped her onto her back and then kicked her hard twice once in the ribs, the second in her stomach. Lila groaned unmoving on the floor.

Piper turned her gaze fierce with determination. "Two down, one to go." Tim stated.

"Piper, we're your friends." Mel told her.

Piper laughed, actually laughed in her face in a way that cruel. "Friends? I don't have any friends."

"Yes, you do. You have friends. Lila, me, even Erica are your friends. How can you do this to your friends?" Mel asked.

"What can I say, evil is as evil does." Piper remarked.

"You complained that no one gave a shit about you. But I do! I give a shit about you and what happens to you. I've always stood by your side through it all. I always have." Mel nearly pleaded with her to believe.

Piper stared at her and her words triggered something in Piper's mind. She hissed in pain and grabbed her head. Mel took that as an opportunity while both Piper and Tim was distracted to finger thrust Tim's throat and when he was choking on his breath, she did a 180 degree turn and kicked him in his face sending him to the ground.

"You tricked me." Piper said once her head stopped. "You just wanted to get to Tim, the one person who was always there for me. You don't care about me."

_Okay, know I understand to some extent to what Tim put into her head. Mel thought._

"I didn't trick you. The only way to stop this is for him to not be around. Tim's never been there for you. I have, we have." Mel declared firmly.

"Liar." Piper shouted. She walked over to Mel but Mel was ready and blocked Piper's serious of attacks she sent her way.

But when Mel was vulnerable, Piper was able to punch Mel in stomach, causing her to double over. Using that to her advantage, Piper kneed her repeatedly in the stomach, her side and rib as hard as she could before letting her fall to the with a thud. Mel tried to get back up but she couldn't and slipped back to the floor.

When she was satisfied that they wouldn't interfere, she turned to the guys.

The boys stared at her with looks that could only be described as fear and shock. They'd never seen anything like that in their life and definitely had never seen Piper fight the way she just did. But if they were honest, they didn't even know who they really were until today or what they were truly capable of.

They needed to keep as much distance between themselves and Piper until they could come up with a plan.

"Piper, you need to think this through. Why would you want to kill us?" Kendall asked her.

"Because you are everything that represents the things I never had in my life. A loving family, friends, love, itself. You are everything I hate." Piper responded and pulled out her gun.

"I thought you said it wouldn't be playing fair to use your gun." Carlos cried, trying to reason with her.

"That was when I was fighting the girl's. Shooting them would be too easy. I had more fun fighting them." Piper explained as she got closer to the guys. "Who's wants to die first?"

"I vote anyone but me." James stated holding his hands up.

Kendall and Carlos glared at him.

"That's not true. You did have a loving family, your brother was your family and I know he loved you more than anyone else. You have friends; those three girls who you just beat the crap out of love you. We all love you." Logan said to her. He saw her hand tighten on the gun. He started walking towards her slowly.

"Logan!" James yelled but Logan kept his gaze on Piper.

"And as for love itself. I am completely head over heels in love with you and have been since I saw you twirling your drum sticks between your fingers." Logan said as he continued walking towards her until there was a gap between them consisting of her gun.

"You're lying. You hate me. You hate that I lied to you." Piper said. "Don't try to lie to me. I know the truth."

"I could never hate you. I was upset that you had lied to me and I shouldn't have said what I said to you but I was hurt. You affect me so much." Logan said, he saw a flicker of emotion go through her eyes but it was gone too fast for him to be sure.

Piper cocked her gun. "Any last words?"

"Kiss me." He said, in a last ditch effort to get through her.

"Excuse me?" She asked confused by his words.

"Kiss me. If you're really about to shoot me the last thing I want to be able to feel is your taste on my lips. And if you truly hate me, you won't feel anything." He theorized.

"Fine, but if you try anything I will shoot you." Piper warned.

He took the final step into her space and brought his hand around her waist and pulled her body against his. He felt her gun against his side but he didn't let that deter him from what he was trying to prove to her. As soon as their lips touched, emotions hit her like never before and Piper was assaulted with memories.

_"Let me guess, drums." Logan answered._

_"Well, aren't you just the smartest tool in the box." Piper mocked teasingly._

_**Flashback memory continued….**_

_"So what's next?" Piper whispered her voice smooth and husky._

_Logan's gaze dropped to her lips again as she started talking. He felt his head decline down towards her as he couldn't fight this pull any longer. He couldn't deny this pull to claim her. She inclined her head to meet him and just when their lips were a hair length apart from touching._

_**Flashback memory continued…**_

_"I've never seen anything hotter in my life." Logan whispered._

_"What?" She whispered back, her brain still foggy with the feeling of his lips on hers._

_"You! So riled up. It makes you look gorgeous." He said._

_Piper didn't know what to say so she did the next best thing. Bringing his head back down into another kiss. While Logan's arms wrapped around her waist. Pulling her as close as he could get her and she felt her towel drop. Her legs came up around his waist and Logan could push her into the wall more as pleasure shot through both of them when their middles met, his hand resting on her bottom to keep her up._

_**Flashback memory continued….**_

_Logan wrapping her arms around his waist as he sang to her in front of a sold out crowd._

**_Flashback memory continued…_**

_Logan pulled her into his arms and felt her body shudder as she let out her grief. What he didn't realize is that she never talked about her brother with other people. Not even when she arrived at the institute, she never did. Sure, it was in her file but she never talked about it or let herself show weakness about her pain yet here she did wrapped in his arms._

_When it subsided, she wiped away her tears and pulled out of the safety she felt in his arms. She never relied on anyone to protect her besides her brother and when he died, it was up to her._

_"Thank you for sharing it with me." He cupped her face in his hands so she can look at him. When she stared in his dark brown eyes, everything around them seemed to go silent._

All there past memories assaulted her, not just of her and Logan but of her conversation with Erika, Mel convincing her that she wasn't alone, early morning talks with Lila. Eating pie as a group and laughing without any fighting going on. It all hit her dead on and she let out the loudest, more heart shattering scream before feeling her knees give out. Her gun slipped from her hand to the ground and thankfully it didn't go off.

Logan caught her. He laid her down, bringing his hands up he cupped her face. "Piper, open your eyes. Please."

Kendall, Carlos, and James went to check on Lila, Erika, and Mel seeing as Piper did a number on them. They seemed to be okay, despite a few broken things they were okay. James helped Mel upstairs to figure out what drug Tim used on Piper.

Piper's eyes opened slightly and when they did he could tell that she was back to normal. "Logan? What happened?" She sighed.

"You don't remember?" He asked his eyebrows furrowed together.

He saw her face turn in pain as she tried to remember and she let out puffs of air in an attempt to control her breathing. "Don't strain yourself. But I do have something I need to tell you. I don't hate you. I love you."

Before Piper could respond the drug seemed to have a different reaction causing Piper's body to shut down on itself, her eyes closed and her body went limp. "Piper? Piper?" Logan became frantic shouting her name and shook her but she didn't respond. He bent down and could feel her breath on his ear. He checked for a pulse. It was there, but really weak.

* * *

**PLEASE VOTE ON THE POLL AND REVIEW! That is al!**

**I hope your enjoying the twist and turns to this story that will be soon coming to an end. I'm sad to see it end but CHECK out a current Victorious Fic that one of my characters I created is in. It's a great story about when the Gossip Girl world and Victorious world collide. Its called: Live like an adult when your only a teeanger: OC Story by saysthename.**

**And please check out one of my personal favorites right now. Big Time Charmed by Magiccatprincess! Its amazing.**

**I want to thank those for all the author alerts, story alerts and everyone who reviewed every chapter. They made me smile and I appreciated that. So tell me all the good, the bad and the ugly. I take all criticism and please people who send me alerts, review. I'd love to hear what you think about the story.**

**Catch you on the flip side!**

**BellaRosa17.**


	19. Adrenaline Fail

**Dislciamer: I don't own BTR, or any of these characters. The only characters I own will be the headmasters and the bad guys I create.**

**A/N: Go Vote on my poll. Your votes will be the determining factor as to how this story ends.**

"Is she okay?" Lila wheezed, clutching her waist as she leaned on Kendall for support.

Logan never took his eyes off Piper. "I don't know. She seems to be having an aversion to the drug whatever it was that Tm gave her. Her adrenaline was pumping so hard that when it finally slowed her body finally reacted. " Logan explained. "Her pulse is extremely weak, she's needs a hospital."

"Do any of you guys have a phone?" Lila asked.

Carlos handed her his phone as he cradled Erika to him. She dialed the school's emergency line. "Yes, this is Lila Davis. I am requesting a clean-up and nursing assistance immediately. You can track this phone for the address." Lila closed the phone.

"Who did you call?" Carlos asked confused.

"She called our superiors in a way. Clean-up means making all of this go away, like it never happened. But don't worry those boys will be going to jail. Nursing assistance means medical personnel. Don't worry she will be taken care of." Erika informed them.

"He gave her designer insulin." Mel told them once she and James came from upstairs.

"What exactly is designer insulin?" Kendall asked.

"The short version is that it can distort natural memories and its helps absorb new ones. That explains why she believed that only Tim would be there for her. He played on her true insecurities and distorted her mind into believing they were true." Mel explained.

"It's a very hard drug to come by. It's the kind you can find on the black market." Lila finished.

"She's allergic to glycerin." Erika remembered. "It's one of the chemicals in the drug."

They all stared at her in surprise. "She's not the only one who looked through peoples files."

"If it's true, she's going to need medical assistance soon." Logan reminded them. He turned to Piper and saw her color draining. He brought his ear to her lips but didn't feel any air. His heart dropped.

"No, no, no!" Logan said and adjusted her head slightly it up and started giving her mouth to mouth. He pressed down on her chest five times. "Come on, you got to breathe."

Everyone stood by feeling helpless and they had no idea how to help. Mel turned her head into James shoulder.

Kendall wrapped his arm around Lila shoulders and held her to him tight.

He breathed air into her mouth hoping that it would soon bring it into her lungs. "Piper, stay with me. You have to breathe." He felt the tears fallen down his cheeks, but he couldn't stop what he was doing to clear his vision. He just had to get her breathe again.

"1, 2, 3, 4, 5." He started counting as he pushed down on her chest. Just as he was going to breathe into her mouth again she started coughing. He stared down as her as Piper started coughing and trying to sit up.

"Take it easy." Logan soothed. Piper's eyes shined with tears from the lack of oxygen. "You're going to be okay." His voice cracked.

She gave him a smile or at least she attempted to before her eyes closed again.

"Why are her eyes closing?" Erika asked gripping Carlos arm.

"She's hopefully sleeping but back up needs to get here now. I don't think I will be able to revive her again. My guess is the allergic reaction is starting to rear its head." Logan clarified.

Just then the warehouse doors opened with a copious amount of people invading it. Tim and the rest of his goons were quickly taken away and Mike got stitched up while they put him in handcuffs, Mel missed the major artery so she wouldn't kill him. Just wound him.

Piper was put on a stretcher and put in an ambulance and taken to General Hospital with Erika soon following her seeing as she needed to have to get her arm x-ray to check the damage fully. Logan went in the ambulance with Piper; in case she woke up he wanted to be the first person she sees when she woke up.

The others each had to be checked over as well and were taken to the hospital in a separate car. Lila had two broken ribs, Erika's arm was broken, and Mel side had to be wrapped in gauze but she was doing okay.

Kendall needed six stitches from the cut on his face that Tyler made, but besides the bruises on both James and Carlos they were going to be all right.

When they all got to the hospital, the Headmaster was able to get all of them into see Piper for only ten minutes before only two people at a time would be able to stay in the room. Thanks to the Headmaster someone would be able to stay overnight.

Gotta love a man with connections to people in high places.

They ambled into her room and for a few minutes the only sound could be heard were from the heart monitor. Logan sat beside her bed holding her hand. They all came around and surrounded the bed.

"The doctor told me that she slipped into a coma. The allergic reaction caused some swelling in her brain. Until the swelling goes down there's no way to determine how long she will be in the coma." Logan told them his gaze never leaving Piper's form, hoping from just staring at her that the sheer will could be able to get her to wake up from his stare alone.

"She looks like she's just sleeping." James commented.

"Do you think she really believed that about herself? About us?" Carlos asked solemly. It was the one question that still plagued all of them.

"It looks like she did." Erika answered. "But she hid it so well. She always seemed to not care about anything you know."

Mel shook her head. "I still can't believe it. I can but I can't. She was the one person in that spy school that tried not to keep me so serious about training every day. She tried to pull me out of being just a 'spy'." Mel smiled. "She kept saying that I wasn't just a spy. She was right." James wrapped his arm around her shoulder and smiled at her lovingly.

"I knew her brother's death affected her, we all knew that but to imagine just going through the motions of life is such a terrible way to live." Lila gazed on her friend. "Faking being happy isn't the right way to live your life."

"She had severe insomnia. I always just thought that she was never used to sleeping much from her days in Russia. Not to keep her demons from reaching her." Erika discovered. "I woke up to her in the middle of the night sitting on her bed rocking herself while she stared out the window. I just thought she was doing it to freak me out."

"But thinking of yourself as dead inside." Carlos commented. "She would be the last person I'd think of as dead. She always was the life of the party."

"Breaking rules and kicking ass." Mel said and they all laughed slightly.

Erika shook her head. "I can't look at her like this. This isn't the way I want to remember her. I won't." She stepped out of the room.

"We'll be at the hotel." Carlos said before following his girlfriend.

"We better go too. The doctor told you both that you need to get some rest." Kendall told Lila and Mel.

"I'm staying." Logan stated.

"We know, buddy." James patted him on the back. "We'll come back tomorrow, just try and get some sleep." Mel and Lila kissed either side of Piper's cheek. They all glanced back at Piper with sullen looks on their faces.

"You're going to wake up. I know you will." Logan said to Piper. "This isn't going to stop you from coming back. Please come back. For me!" He pleaded.

* * *

**PLEASE VOTE ON THE POLL AND REVIEW! That is al!**

**I hope your enjoying the twist and turns to this story that will be soon coming to an end. I'm sad to see it end but CHECK out a current Victorious Fic that one of my characters I created is in. It's a great story about when the Gossip Girl world and Victorious world collide. Its called: Live like an adult when your only a teenager by saysthename.**

**And please check out one of my personal favorites right now. Big Time Charmed by Magiccatprincess! Its amazing.**

**I want to thank those for all the author alerts, story alerts and everyone who reviewed every chapter. They made me smile and I appreciated that. So tell me all the good, the bad and the ugly. I take all criticism and please people who send me alerts, review. I'd love to hear what you think about the story.**

**Catch you on the flip side!**

**BellaRosa17.**


	20. Heaven or Reality?

**Dislciamer: I don't own BTR, or any of these characters. The only characters I own will be the headmasters and the bad guys I create.**

**A/N:Polling ends soon. It all comes down to how I will end this story.**

Piper's POV

Piper sat in the middle of the floor rocking back and forth as a cloud of dark and black rain poured down on her. She didn't really know where she was but she was terrified and she couldn't seem to find a way out. She imagined if there was a mirror in front of her then she'd look almost like a drowned rat.

Every time the rain hit her skin, she felt as if her guilt was hitting her with each rain drop. Her guilt for still being alive while her brother laid six feet below the ground.

She remembered when she was little and when she would get scared, her parents would fight and be too drugged up to remember their names, or have nightmares, her brother would rock her and tell her to close her eyes and imagine that anything scary couldn't hurt her as long as she always had light to find her way out of the darkness.

Her brother was her light in a way. He kept her protected, safe, and loved but when he died she internalized all her pain and tried to be do some constructive work to get her mind off of it. Or maybe if she just acted like her brother wasn't really dead in her mind, she'd go back to her laid back self.

The nights when she came to the school were when things really got bad. She couldn't escape her thoughts or her nightmares. Every time the gun went off she'd wake up in bed reaching for her own gun only to realize that they weren't able to keep guns in their rooms and she was at a spy school. The light started to become hard to find and soon all she was ever surrounded by was the darkness.

For the first time since that fateful night when she held her brother in her arms the dam around her emotions broke and she cried. She had a full out break down as her tears mixed with the rain as if they were one. She cried for her brother. That she couldn't save him, that she wasn't strong enough, that her parents cared more about their drugs then their children. She cried that she hurt her friends, if they were still that after what she did to them. Logan's face popped into her head and she cried even harder because she really almost killed him and she would've felt no remorse of doing it. That thought alone terrified her to know end. And finally, she cried for herself for once in her life.

She doesn't know how long it's been but before she realizes it, her tears stopped and so did the rain. The clouds faded away. She looked around as everything around her started to brighten and be added with color. She stood, feeling lighter than she has in the past two years. She looked down at herself. The dark purple dress that seemed almost black while the rain was pouring down on her showed its true color. It flowed around her ankles.

She brought her hands up to her hair and it felt soft and wavy. She was really confused. She started walking towards this light. Her bare feet walked on the grass as she kept going towards the light and suddenly, there was a gazebo blocking the path of the light.

Her curiosity got the best of her and she stepped into the gazebo and watched as the flowers bloom. She picked up a white rose, held it to her nose and breathed in that fresh flower scent.

"Roses were always your favorite." A voice said affectionately from behind her.

She felt the flower slip between her fingers and her body stiffens. She turned slowly because that voice couldn't be who she thought it was.

She gasped and her eyes widened. "No hug for your brother." He teased.

"Nix?" She whispered before her world went black.

When she opened her eyes again, she was still in the gazebo lying on the bench. She sat up and saw a glass of water sitting next to her. She took a sip.

"Good you're awake." Nix said walking into the gazebo.

She spit out the water gaping at him. "Ok, these reactions of you were not something I was expecting."

"Am I dead?" Piper asked.

"Still the same old Piper. Wanting to know the reason for everything. But to answer your question, its up to you."

"What does that even mean?" Piper asked confused.

"It means that you can decide." Nix said simply.

Instead on commenting on that just yet she said, "I've missed you."

"I never left you, which is why I'm still here. You're my unfinished business." Nix said.

"Okay, I know I'm not always the smartest but can you speak in American." Piper said.

He laughed. "I've missed you myself. I mean that the reason I have yet to crossover is because there are things you still need to know. My death wasn't your fault. I chose to join a gang because I believed I could take care of you better than our parents but in reality I put you in more danger."

Piper shook her head but he continued. "I'm not proud of a lot of choices I made when I was alive but I had promised that I would take care of you. I was really the only you had in your life. But I do want to tell you that I'm so proud of you. I know you don't think you fit in at the spy school and maybe you're just not comfortable with the idea of it but you have so much potential and you can actually do a lot of good."

"You said I had a choice. I can choose to crossover with you or…"

"Or you can go back and live your life with the people that care about you." Nix finished.

"They don't care about me. How can they? I nearly killed them all." Piper admonished.

"They do care about you. They love you, Piper! You need to remember that you are also entitled to having love in your life and you deserve it." When he saw the way Piper looked, he decided to take a different approach. "If you're not going to listen to me, listen to them."

Piper didn't know what he meant until she started hearing voices. But not just any voices, her friends?

_"You are the most frustrating person I know. You do realize that but I wouldn't want you any other way. But seriously, you have to wake up. Logan never wants to leave your side we nearly have to threaten him just to get him to take a shower and eat. He really loves you. We all do. No matter how much we annoy each other you are my spy sister and never forget that I'll always be there for you." Erika spoke to her._

She couldn't believe Erika said that. That she really would be there for her.

_"Piper, you're my best friend. You know that. And I'm not mad at you for basically handing me my ass." Mel laughed. "You were always the tough one. I know everyone at the school believes that I just obsess over strategies and stuff like that. And maybe that's true but you always tried to get me to think of anything else and loosen up. But I did need to tell you that you were right. I am more than a spy and that school. But you're not just my best friend, you're my sister and I need you, always."_

Her heart swelled at her best friend. She felt the same way about Mel.

_"Piper, I know that I don't really know you but I know that you make everyone have this jolt of happiness. You make us laugh and even though I know you like to shake up things around us to keep things interesting that's the best part of about you. I don't want you to leave us, okay. You have to wake up." Kendall voice cracked at the end._

_"Piper, its Carlos."_ She had to smile at that._ "You always laugh at my jokes and doesn't try to make it seem like I'm too childish. You embrace my inner child and you're the best person to play pranks with. I don't want to lose you when I just started getting to know you."_

_"I promise that if you wake up I will never pull the face on you when you're mad at me."_ She laughed because she could picture James doing his famous hand motion of "the face". _"You mean a lot to us Piper."_ Those words coming from a guy who was a little full of himself at times actually meant a lot to us.

_"Okay, you need to wake up. That's an order." Lila paused. "And I know you're not going to wake up just to spite me because you hate to be ordered around. Despite, what you believe you are a great person. You just don't realize the way you affect people's life. In a good way, of course. But here's some info you might not know. We all love you. All of us and no pouting or being in denial from you is going ot make it go away. It's done so you're just going to have to deal with it." Lila's tone said it was final._

She looked at her brother. He gave her an encouraging smile. She still hadn't heard from the one person who's voice and opinion she wanted to hear talk.

_"The doctor said that talking to you would help get you to wake up faster. Having familiar voices constantly talking to you like you could talk back with us. I know the others have probably been telling you how a mess I've been. I don't want to leave your side but I have to eat and shower but I sleep here. That's one thing I wouldn't give up on. I've been nearly driving myself insane trying to see if there was anything I could've done would've changed the outcome."_

"Why does he sound guilty? He shouldn't feel guilty it wasn't his fault." Piper looked perplexed.

"Guilt doesn't really have a logical reason. Keep listening."

_"I know that I couldn't do anything but watching you day and night in this bed is slowly tearing me apart that I can't do anything but hope that hearing my voice is making you smile. Now you need to listen closely to what I'm about to say. You are not dead inside. You are strong and a born fighter and I don't want you to stop fighting to come back to me because I will fight for you. I love you Piper Hallows. You are it for me."_

She slumped down onto the bench overtaken by emotion that they cared so much for her. She always only had her brother but now...she had seven people who cared about her. It was a lot to take in.

"I have to go back don't I? She whispered but her voice wasn't sad.

Nix sat next to her and pulled her closer to him in a side hug. "It's where you belong. I'll always be your big brother and I will never stop loving you and protecting you but it seems like someone wants to take care of you and I'd hate to be the reason that you can't move on. I might not be in front of you physically, but I will be there for you spiritually and here." He placed his hand over her heart. "Never forget that."

She nodded and hugged him tightly. "I'll never forget you. Never."

"That's good. You don't have to forget. It's good to remember; just now you don't have to feel any more pain or guilt. I'm going to the other side but I'm making myself your personal angel."

"I wouldn't have it any other way." Piper smiled. A bell ringed.

"That's our cue." Nix pulled away and started to walk out of the gazebo. He stopped and turned to look at her. "You have love in your life. Family doesn't always mean blood related. Sometimes the best family is the ones that aren't. I'm not worried about you anymore because I know that you have people who are going to be there for you. I love you."

He walked out of the gazebo and she watched as he walked further into the white light. She stood up and started making her way from the light. The further she walked away, she started to feel weird. The next thing she knew everything went black again.

She heard an annoying beeping sound and it sounded like her alarm and she went to move her arm to cut it off but her arms wouldn't move. Her eyes started fluttering, unfocused. Her eyes opened to a white ceiling and she tried to take in a breath but she felt something blocking her airwaves. That's when she really started freaking out.

* * *

**PLEASE VOTE ON THE POLL AND REVIEW! That is all! But one a side note: There is probably only going to be two to three more chapters. And I really want to know what you want to happen in these last few chapters. It's all up to you! **

**I hope your enjoying the twist and turns to this story that will be soon coming to an end. I'm sad to see it end but CHECK out a current Victorious Fic that one of my characters I created is in. It's a great story about when the Gossip Girl world and Victorious world collide. Its called: Live like an adult when your only a teenager by saysthename.**

**SHOUT OUT to one of my supporters and is an amazing writer herself. I-AM-NOT-A-SMILEY-PERSON. Check out all her work, she's amazing!**

**And please check out one of my personal favorites right now. Big Time Charmed by Magiccatprincess! Its amazing.**

**REVIEW!**

**Catch you on the flip side!**

**BellaRosa17.**


	21. United

**Dislciamer: I don't own BTR, or any of these characters. The only characters I own will be the headmasters and the bad guys I create.**

**A/N: Poll has ended. My decision has been made. Stay tuned for those bonus chapters if you want to know if there will be a SEQUEL of Big Time Spies!**

This week has been hell. Pure hell! That's the only way Logan could describe to you his agony. He's been sitting next to Piper's bed for the whole week. He was forced to take showers and eat and sleep because he couldn't focus on those things. His main focus was surrounded by getting Piper to wake up.

The guys took him back to the hotel for a real shower while the girls stayed with Piper, talked to her, brushed her hair and just protected her. He couldn't see better loyalty and friendship from those three. Then the other girls, the girls took him a walk around the hospital while the guys stayed with Piper. They ended up in the Maternity wing and saw all the beautiful babies newly born and it gave him hope.

He talked to his mom every day, and everyday he had to talk her out of coming to look after him. He didn't want the first time his mom met Piper in a California hospital when she couldn't talk for herself. It didn't feel right, so each day he had to keep his mom updated on her progress or just his day to keep her from jumping on a plane. At least Kendall's mom gave him some space and didn't try to get him to talk about it. But she always had a fresh pair of clothes, and some food that wasn't from the hospital's cafeteria to get him through the night he spent in her room.

Logan had wanted to be a doctor and then they got to be band and he found that he really loved singing and being with his best friends. That he was just a teenager and that he had all his adult life to really start to worry about the seriousness of what being a doctor entails.

The second day of Piper being in the hospital nearly killed him. Piper had suddenly stopped breathing for the second time. They had to give her a ventilator to help her breathe on a daily basis. He was more scared than the first time and he couldn't even help her because the doctors removed him from the room because he was in hysterics. He had to be sedated.

Not his proudest moment but if you were close to losing the person you loved most in the world, wouldn't you freak out?

I thought so.

But now, it's been a full week, and even though the swelling in her brain has gone down, the doctor said that it would be up to her to wake up now. But all he kept thinking of was her face when she said she was already dead. He really hoped she wouldn't just let that be a reality because he didn't think he could live through it and survive.

He heard the door open but he didn't need to turn around to figure out who it was.

"No change yet?" Mel asked.

She had been here just as much as Logan had. Well, she and Erika kept alternating. Lila had come too but she had to keep their headmaster at bay for a while since they were supposed to return to the school as soon as their mission were complete and get debriefed. The excuse was there wasn't a point to get debriefed without the whole team.

Logan doesn't realize how much trouble the girls will get into for getting involved with them but he knows they can take care of themselves.

"None." He answered. "I just want her to open her eyes and say something sarcastic or fight with Erika. Anything would be better than her laid up like this."

"She's a fighter. She's not going to let this beat her." Mel reminded him.

"I know, it's just the waiting is killing me. I love her so much, Mel. More than I thought I could love someone and watching her lying like this day in and day out, needing a tube to breathe is…" Logan couldn't finish his sentence. He kept his grip on Piper's hand as if tethering himself to her. Like putting some of his own energy into her body through their joined hands would help her.

"I know. Truly I know but we have to keep putting positive thoughts towards her to wake up faster." Mel told him.

He nodded. "You're right."

"Always am. Just ask James." Mel said.

Logan laughed at that because he knew his best friend was a goner for the brown haired girl. Hell, they all were a goner the moment the four girls walked into their lives. He knows the others felt it too about their girlfriends.

He was so into his thoughts that he almost didn't feel it. Someone grasped his hand. He looked down and saw Piper's hand holding onto his back. He gasped. The monitors started beeping rapidly.

"What's happening?" Mel yelled looking at Logan from the other side of the bed.

He pressed the nurse button next to Piper's bedside before he brought his face right in front of Piper's. He saw her eyes fully open and fearful because she didn't know what was going on. He waited until her gaze locked with his before he spoke. "Piper, keep your eyes on me. Blink once if you understand."

Piper slowly blinked.

"Okay, you were giving a ventilator to help you breathe which is what you feel around your throat. I need you to stay calm and focus on me until the doctor gets here and is able to take it out for you. You're safe." Logan said to her speaking in a calm voice.

Piper blinked again in understanding.

Piper's doctor walked in followed by a group of nurses. "We're going to need you both to clear the room so we can look over Ms. Masen."

Mel looked from Piper to Logan to the medical personnel before walking towards the door. Logan was hesitant about leaving Piper but knew the doctors needed to look her over and they needed to call the others to let them know that Piper was awake.

"I promise to be right back. You have to stay calm. They won't hurt you, Piper. They just want to help you." He saw the hesitation in her eyes. He leaned down and kissed her on her forehead and lingered there. "I love you." He whispered before following Mel outside Piper's room.

"You mind calling everyone and telling them that she's awake?" Logan asked Mel.

"Already ahead of you." Mel said. "I'll be back in twenty minutes, that way you have some alone time with Piper." She winked at him before walking outside to call the others.

Logan waited outside the door anxiously, when the doctor finally came out he walked over to Logan. "She's able to breathe on her on now. The swelling has seemed to go completely down but I've scheduled her for MRI tomorrow. Her reaction to the tube in her mouth is very understandable. I know she'll be happy to see you." The doctor smiled at him before walking away.

Logan stared at the door. He took a huge breath before walking into her room. Her eyes was closed, he saw they set the half of her bed up more. As soon as the door closed behind him they shot open and her gaze zoned in on him. She gave him a small smile.

He walked to the side of her bed and grasped her hand. "From what I hear…you've never left my side." She said hoarsely.

"I haven't. I even ended up going ballistic on your headmaster the first night when he tried to place one of your agents here instead."

Piper sighed and laughed softly. "I would give anything to have seen that. Not most people would stand up to him."

"Well, I wasn't going to be separated from you longer than was necessary." Logan said.

Piper changed the subject. "How long have I been here?"

"A week." Logan answered.

Piper opened her mouth to say something but before she could everyone came in buzzing with excitement.

"I knew it." Mel stated.

Piper smiled.

"You gave us a big scare there." Kendall told her.

"I'm sorry." Piper whispered to everyone. "I never wanted to hurt any of you."

"Don't be. It was Tim's fault, not yours." Erika reminded her.

"None of us blame you for what happened." Lila said.

"If it's not my fault, then Logan, it's not your fault either."

"You heard me?" This time it was Logan who asked the question.

"I heard certain things. I heard you all stay with me certain times. I remember hearing Mel call me her sister." Piper said.

"Because you are!" Mel commented.

"I never thought I was really important enough to be cared about. I sometimes felt that I was dead inside, no matter how I acted on the outside." Piper admitted. She held her hand up to stop the protest they were about to give. "When Nix died, a part of me went with him and while I was in my coma I realized that I never truly mourned for him. Once I dealt with that I felt so much lighter. I saw him and talked to him and he helped me realized that I had people who loved me in my life, I just didn't realize it. You guys helped me understand that I was stronger than I could comprehend and for that I thank you."

By the time she finished, the girls had tears in their eyes, and even the guys were misty eyed.

"We do love you." Lila informed her. Everyone nodded.

"I'm starting to realize that." Piper said her gaze on Logan. "I'm sorry for worrying you and for hurting you guys. I never meant to." She said the last directing towards the others.

"We know." Erika assured her.

"It was crazy. One minute I'm about to kick Tim's ass and the next it was like a switch was flipped in my brain. Everything I once knew wasn't real anymore. It was like someone had pulled things out and played with my brain. It was like he put it in on a constant replay." Piper eyes glazed over for a moment as she thought about it.

Mel placed her hand on top of Piper's. "Don't!"

"Don't blame yourself. This was Tim's doing." Lila told her, placing her hand on top of Mel's.

"What he did was monstrous and something we weren't trained to deal with it." Erika explained, putting her hand over there's. "Don't do that to yourself. It wasn't your fault. You weren't in control. No one here blames you."

Piper felt a tear slip down her cheek. She wiped it away with her other hand before placing it on top of there hands. A true sign of unity and how far they've grown during this "mission". She gave them a smile. "Thank you." She breathed and felt her eyes close. She was really tired.

"She's sleeping." Logan told them, when he saw the girl's worried expression. He realized he now could tell Piper's little quirks. Like the way her breath hitched, it would shallow out just before she fell asleep was just one of the things he started to notice.

"But she just slept for a week." James said, not really fully thinking of how it would sound.

Kendall hit in the back of the head. "Oomph." James grunted.

"Her body still needs to rest." Logan informed them.

"Well, since we're here, we'll stay with her while you go shower and get some food in you." Lila said and continued before Logan could protest. "You haven't eaten anything since yesterday and need I remind you that we had a deal. No neglecting yourself."

Logan sighed in defeat. "Fine! I'll be back in an hour and a half." The boys followed him out and made their way to the BTR mobile. He took one last look at Piper's window. He hoped after today that things would get better. Not just for Piper, but for all of them.

**TO BE CONTINUED...(in bonus chapters)**

* * *

**I've decided what I plan on doing with this story. I still plan on doing the bonus chapter. So you have to read those because in them you will find out if the story will continue. Review your thoughts on what you thought about the story as a whole.**

**I'm not saying now if I'm doing a sequel yet but if you stay tuned you'll find out.**

**SHOUT OUT to one of my supporters and is an amazing writer herself. I-AM-NOT-A-SMILEY-PERSON. Check out all her work, she's amazing!**

**And please check out one of my personal favorites right now. Big Time Charmed by Magiccatprincess! Its amazing.**

**REVIEW!**

**Catch you on the flip side!**

**BellaRosa17.**


	22. Bonus Chapter: Carlos and ErikaRated M

**Dislciamer: I don't own BTR, or any of these characters. The only characters I own will be the headmasters and the bad guys I create.**

**A/N: Please don't kill me for my lack of updates. I give a full detail in the author's note after this chapter is done. Read it and you'll understand somethings that has happened to me lately.**

Carlos tried to keep busy after the whole kidnapping almost being killed event. When he wasn't at the hospital watching over Piper for Logan or making sure Logan ate, showered and slept he would spend his time in 2J's kitchen cooking. No matter if he made too much he kept cooking. It helped him find a prespective and gave him something to calm his senses.

He realized that Erika has been so worried about Piper, and he's been worried so much about both Piper and Logan that they haven't really spent any time together. And he wanted to spend time with her because once Piper woke up, he didn't know if he'd be able to see her anymore. So he wanted to plan something special. He talked with the other guys and even Mama Knight and convinced them to let him take control of the apartment for about four hours. He really just want some real alone time to get to know Erika the girl.

He even had the whole set up put out. He found a checkered blanket and placed it out on the floor. He moved the couches back and angled the blanket so they were facing the TV. He then start cooking some of his favorite food that he think she likes. Besides corn dogs of course, he made lasagna, garlic bread, a salad with homemade Italian dressing and for dessert a chocolate cake with his own personal icing recipe.

He quickly got dressed in a blue button down shirt, dark washed jeans, and a pair of his black vans. He didn't want to be too overdressed and it seemed like a classic date outfit to him.

He set candles around the apartment and closed all the curtains. Just as he had placed all the food out, minus the dessert of course, the door to the apartment opened. He looked to see a blind folded Erika with the girls directing her into the apartment. He stood up and stared at his girlfriend. She looked beautiful in a white summer dress with a purple ribbon tied around her waist.

"Aww." The girls said in unison.

"What?" Erika asked looking around wildly though she couldn't see anything.

"Nothing, just have a great time." Lila told her.

Both Lila and Mel backed out of them room and closed the door behind them.

Carlos let out a nervous breath before making his way over to her.

"Did you guys just leave?" She asked but received no answer. "Okay, this is not funny anymore. I'm taking this stupid blindfold off now." She reached to take it off.

"No, not yet." Carlos said reaching for her hand.

"Carlos? What's going on?" Erika asked in confusion.

"Well, I realized that we haven't really spent time together, just us and I also don't know that when Piper wakes up if you have to leave so I had the girls bring you here so that we can savor every moment we have left."

"Aww." Erika sighed at his sweet words. "Then why the blindfold?"

"Because I wanted to be the one to take it off you and be the first to see your reaction." Carlos guided her forward so that she was fully into the apartment between the kitchen and the living room. He untied the blindfold and slid it away from her face.

Erika opened her eyes and gasped at the scene in front of her. It was beautiful. The candles, the blanket, the inside picnic. She turned and hugged him tightly. Carlos hugged her back.

"This has to be the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me." Erika told him when she pulled away.

"You deserve it." Carlos said. "Now, let's before the food gets cold and while we're having dessert we can watch a movie."

Erika moan and comments of appreciation of Carlos's cooking sounded a thousand times better than any song he's recorded since being in L.A. Having the girl he loved enjoy his food was something he'll always treasure. Wait, did he say love, he thought to himself. He looked over at Erika and when she smiled at him, the answer was yes. He loved her so much and what he felt wasn't some infatuation like he had for the Jeniffers but real love.

When he brought out two sliced of chocolate cake and a bowl of his icing, he started the movie. She let out a squeal when she saw what movie it was.

"You remembered?" She said in awe.

"Of course I remembered. I remember everything. I know you love pandas, your favorite snack is Red Vines, you always try to incorporate purple into your clothes, that you love to read spy novels which is funny because you are a spy." Carlos said with a grin.

"Oh really, you think its funny? Well, maybe I think this is funny." She said sticking her finger in the icing and smearing a line down his nose.

He looked at her shocked by what she just done. "You didn't just do that."

"I think I did." Erika replied.

"Because if you did, then I would have to counter with this." He smeared a trail down her cheek to her neck.

"Oh it's on." Erika said as they started to wrestle on the floor, laughing and just embracing the moment. When Carlos pinned Erika's hand on either side of her face, they were both out of breath. Erika leaned up and licked the icing off Carlos nose. Their eyes connected and held. It wasn't an awkward sort of tension but the air around them became charged.

Carlos closed the gap between them and pressed his lip against hers. Erika gasped and Carlos let his tongue slide into her mouth. At that moment, gone with the timid, shy girl and what started to unleash was something buried underneath. Erika kissed back and battled with his tongue for dominance. She couldn't get enough of the feelings that Carlos invoked inside her and she didn't want to.

Carlos moved his lips to her neck and licked and sucked the icing on her neck. Erika let out a low moan, closing her eyes at the feeling of his lips against her neck. He released her arms as his hand roamed over her body, seeming to ignite a fire within her wherever his hands touched.

Carlos regretfully pulled himself away from her neck, placing a kiss on her collarbone, up her jaw, both of her eyelids, her nose and finally he placed a small kiss on her lips. She had never felt as cherished as she did in that moment.

"Erika, we can stop now. I love you too much and we don't have to keep going and we can just go back—"

Erika smiled at him, before placing a finger over his lips. She ran her hands gently down his shirt, she felt his muscles clench through the fabric, as he sucked in a deep breath.

"Erika?" he asked. His voice was deep and hoarse.

"Carlos," she said, summoning every ounce of feminine power she had. "I wants this, right now with you. I want to experience this with you. " His mouth was hers before she could continue. Erika grinned into the kiss, her earlier predicted nervousness missing from the equation. She was happy that this was happening between her and Carlos. Nothing had felt more right than being in his arms as she was now.

Erika let everything else be forgotten, as they deepened the kiss. They got acquainted with our lips and tongues. His mouth was steamy moist, addictive. Have you ever read about people tasting different flavors as they kiss? But Carlos tasted like Carlos, and that was enough for her to grab his curly locks and pull him closer.

Erika was letting herself embrace the moment. She reveled in the rough feel of friction between their clothes as they rubbed unabashedly against each other. She flipped them over so that she straddled his thigh, moaning at the fiery burn of him pressed right there. Her hands shook and slipped away from his hair, down to his broad shoulders, his chest…

She hesitated at the waistband of his jeans. She ran her fingers under it, drifting slowly over to the button and zipper. Carlos gasped into her mouth while she tugged the zipper down, freeing an intimidating part of his body. It wasn't the size of an arm, but it might has well have been. She didn't really know what to do with it.

Carlos seemed to understand, his kissing easing up as his hand move from its place on her hip to cover her uncertain right hand. He guided me over smooth, hard, yet hot skin. It was fascinating, and only made her that more curious about to explore more of him as she could. He had other ideas.

"Let me touch you," he whispered. He wanted this experience to be for her, not all about him. Erika swallowed, but let him move my hands out of the way. His hands traveled up my arms until they reached the straps on my dress. He pulled it down, exposing her purple strapless bra. From the look in his eyes, there was nothing ordinary about what lay beneath it. He was mesmerized, which gave me the boost of confidence she needed in herself.

She grabbed his hand and placed it over her bra covered chest. She was very unprepared for how it would make her feel. Carlos's other hand unclipped the front clasp and it pooled to the floor. Carlos then shifted himself up, dragged herself across his lap and he put his tongue to use on places other than my mouth.

Erika moaned quietly, though a part of her subconsciously knew she was in the living room of the boy's apartment.

Erika became slightly impatient and she nearly ripped Carlos's shirt off of him, while he kicked off his shoes and his jeans, before returning to their perfect spot, with Erika wrapped around him. She wrapped her naked legs around him and gently pressed her breasts against his bare chest as their breathing became even more ragged. Whatever regrets that she'd have later in life, this would never be one of them.

Carlos had me stand so that he could slide the dress down her legs before taking her place back on his lap. The last piece of clothing was my cotton underwear, which Carlos was becoming familiar with. His hands massaged her ass through them, before his favored right hand maneuvered toward the front.

Erika's head rolled back as his gorgeous digits delved into my panties, finding out just how slick and wet that she had become. Though she should have been embarrassed, shy, but Carlos brought out the inner temptress she hadn't known existed in her. "Oh, please," Erika said, a whimper leaving her trembling lips. "Don't stop." She had never felt this feeling in her entire life and she wanted it to last.

"Fuck!" Carlos sighed, not really being a guy who used that kind of language but in this moment it defined everything that he was feeling and was experiencing by giving her this type of pleasure. He kissed her as she collapsed. Her trembling extended to the rest of her body as she came for the first time. She spent a minute, unfocused as Carlos kept on kissing her. She couldn't believe it could feel like that. Carlos was ready for more but he wanted her to make the move. Once the tremors had stop, she gazed at him. "I'm ready." She told him. His gaze looked in her eyes searching for any uncertainness but he couldn't find any. His grin was dazzling. He slowly laid her down onto the blanket and removed her panties, having that last barrier gone, Carlos grabbed a condom from his wallet before sheathing himself.

He poised himself over her. She gave him a half smile, he kissed her as he grasped her hips and ground their most sensitive areas together.

When he was finally inside her, it was distinctly uncomfortable, the lingering effects from her first orgasm was the only thing saving it from being unbearable. He waited for her to get used to him being inside her and when it started to fade, he began to move inside her. She was relieved when the discomfort left and the divine pleasure returned. She clung to him desperately, giving up trying to match his movements as his thrusts began to take on their own life. A tingling spread through my limbs from my core, until he stilled in earnest, his pulsing leaving me speechless. He turned so he didn't put all his weight on top of hers but pulled her into his arms.

His face was beautiful when he came. She pressed her mouth to the corner of his, smiling contentedly. He opened his eyes. They remained glazed and dilated.

It was the best she could think a first time should be.

"That was amazing." Erika whispered.

"Definitely." Carlos agreed. "I love you."

Erika's heart swelled at his declaration for the second time. "And I love you."

He leaned down and kissed her passionately.

"Oh, shit." Carlos muttered.

"What?" Erika asked confusion hitting her.

"Everyone is supposed to be here in forty-five minutes." Carlos said looking at the clock. "You go take a quick shower, I'll start cleaning up here and then we'll switch."

She nodded and grabbed her dress and ran to Carlos room. Carlos quickly disposed of the condom, then started to clean up the mess they had made while wrestling and after wrestling.

They had just set down to make it look like they were watching the movie when in walked Lila, Mel, James, and Kendall.

"So, how was your alone time?" James asked.

Erika and Carlos looked at each other. They said in unison, "It was perfect."

* * *

**A/N: My laptop fried in June and I have yet to get a new one which mean most of my ideas that I had for the bonus chapters are locked into my laptop. I've also been moving from apartment to apartment a lot in July so that also has stopped my updates untill I finally got a stable place and I kind of lost my writing creativity for a while but I really loved writing this story for you guys and I'm determined to finish whether there will be a Sequel or not. I hope my devoted readers accept my apology for being away. I'll try to update the next bonus chapter as soon as I can, sense I'm using my roommates laptop right not but I will finish out this series no matter what! But now I officially have a new apartment and I expect to have another update for you by next week.**

**I'm not saying now if I'm doing a sequel yet but if you stay tuned you'll find out.**

**SHOUT OUT to one of my supporters and is an amazing writer herself. I-AM-NOT-A-SMILEY-PERSON. Check out all her work, she's amazing! Also check out Changes by emilylauren if you LOVE GLEE!**

**And please check out one of my personal favorites right now. Big Time Charmed by Magiccatprincess! Its amazing.**

**Catch you on the flip side!**

**BellaRosa17.**


	23. Bonus Chapter: James and MelRated M

**Dislciamer: I don't own BTR, or any of these characters. The only characters I own will be the headmasters and the bad guys I create.**

**A/N: Please don't kill me for my lack of updates. I give a full detail in the author's note after this chapter is done. Read it and you'll understand somethings that has happened to me lately.**

Mel sat with her knees pulled up to her chest as, James slept next to her, lying on his back. She stared at him with the light from the moon shining through the window. She can't believe he came for her. Well, she hoped that he would but couldn't bring herself to think about it. This was her third night sleeping in the same bed as James. Logan was still staying at the hospital and nights with Piper, so Mel and James were actually able to get to know each other better in the late hours of the night.

Sure, sometimes James was a little selfish and conceited but that wasn't all he was. He was very loyal to his friends, romantic while doing the simplest things, and was such a sweetheart underneath all that "face bravado". With him she learned more about herself than she ever did while training to be a spy.

She looked at the blinking time on the clock. She had to get some sleep, since she and the girls had the first watch on Piper duty while the guys took care of Logan.

Mel laid down next to James and placed her head on his shoulder and she felt his arms wrap around her pulling her closer to him. She snuggled closer to him as she felt her breathing smooth out finally and she could finally relax into a peaceful sleep.

_Mel woke up to her hands tied above her head again but her legs were tied to the opposites sides of the end of the bedpost. Her legs were spread eagle and she wasn't wearing any clothes. _

_"I'm glad you're awake." Evan told her. "Now, the fun can begin."_

_"What am I doing here? What are you doing here?" Mel asked him. "Why the hell am I naked?"_

_"Such a dirty mouth. I'll have to put it to good use. Tim decided that we get to play with our toys and I definitely plan to take advantage." Evan stated._

_Mel struggled against her binding pulling and twisting try to loosen them but it only served to chaff her wrist more. _

_"It's no use struggling, you're not getting out until I let you out." Evan sat down and ran his hand up and down her right side, grazing her breast. He kissed her neck and kissed her hard, bruising her lips._

_Everytime she twisted away, he followed. He leaned down to whisper in her ear. "I've got a surprise for you." He pulled away and forced her to look as a spotlight appeared a few feet away from the was a James, hung from the ceiling, his face bruised. _

_"James!" She exclaimed._

_"I wanted him to watch as I take away this from you." He said climbing onto the bed and between my open legs._

_Her skin felt dirty and she felt dirty._

_"You can take away the only thing I have to give but that doesn't mean you own me." Mel said in defiance._

_He ran his hands up and down her legs. "I might not own you yet, but I sure as hell am going to break you and your little boy toy right there is going to watch it happen."_

_She tried jerking away from him, kicking the little slack the bonding gave her legs but to no avail. She had never felt so helpless in her entire life. _

_She saw James struggling to get out of the ropes and to her. A glimpse of silver glittered past her and she saw Evan pointing a gun at James. "If you don't sit still and place nice, I'll have to shoot you."_

_James didn't care and wouldn't stop trying to get out of his bindings. Evan sighed. "Have it your way." The gun went off hitting James in his chest. _

_"No!" Mel screamed, as the tears fell down her cheeks. _

_"Now, where we're we." Evan said before pushing her legs farther apart as he lined himself with her entrance._

_"Stop. Don't touch me. Get off. Get off!" She kept screaming._

_"Mel?" A new voice asked but it really didn't penetrate. "Mel, wake up. Melissa wake up."_

Mel gasped as she sat up quickly gasping for air. She looked around wildly before her eyes came to focus on the worried dark brown eyes staring at her. She let out a sob before lunging herself into James arms as she started to cry.

James wrapped his arms tightly around her and ran his hands up and down her back soothingly. Once her tears, subsided she pulled away from James to look at him.

"Are you feeling better?" James asked her.

She nodded. "I'm sorry for waking you."

He shook his head. "Don't be. What happened? In your dreams?" He clarified.

"It…it was Evan and you were there tied up like you were in the warehouse and so was I but this time I wasn't wearing any clothes and then you kept trying to get to me so he shot you before he started coming towards me wanting to take away the only thing I had left to give." Mel paraphrased but she felt better when she talked about it.

James pulled her towards him again. "I'm sorry that you dreamed about that. But he's been arrested and he's not coming after you again." He kissed her forehead.

They sat like that for a while, neither talking just sitting in silence, staring out as the moon light came in through the window.

"James?" Mel broke the silence.

"Yeah?"

"Can you do something for me?" Mel asked.

"Anything." He said without hesitation.

She pulled back slightly to she could see his face. "I want you to make love to me."

James face morphed from concern to confusion and then just a blank stare. "You want me to make love to you?" He choked out.

Mel nodded. "Don't do this because of your dream."

Mel's face fell. "You don't want me?" She asked.

James shook his head. "Of course, I want you. I want you so much it hurts but I don't want our first time to be an after result of something in our lives that was really tramatic."

Mel pushed away from James and started pacing. "God, James that isn't what this is about. I can still feel his hands on my body and it makes my skin crawl. I can still see the blood on your chest from where he shot you. I want him to be erased from my memory. I want to give you myself to let you know that I am yours and no matter what happens when Piper wakes up that I gave my all to you first by my choice."

James walked over to stand in front of her, stopping her in mid stride. She looked up at him and again she was reminded of just how gorgeous he was.

"This isn't a dream. I'm real, my hearts beating just for you. I love you!" James told her. He wrapped on hand in her hair, and the other around her waist and pulled her closer.

She was always surprised by the smoothness of his lips and the jolt of electricity she felt course through her whenever they touched hers. He was capable of being so gentle and caring and yet exhilaratingly possessive and demanding that the butterflies she felt fluttering in her stomach would burst into flames at even the simplest of touches. Tonight it was the slow, steady stroke of his callused thumb on the exposed skin of her lower back. It was calming and exciting at the same time, and it made her moan in pleasure.

James slid his tongue into her open mouth. He groaned low in his throat at the silky feeling of both her hair and tongue, slowly lowering them down to the mattress. His fingers curled around her slender neck, his thumb keeping her chin propped up while their mouths glided over one another's. Mel ended up winning the fight for dominance when she hiked her left leg over James's hip, the warmth from her center penetrating his like fire despite the barriers between them. He used the hand that was still resting on her lower back to press her closer to him, both of them moaning at the new contact.

She already felt like she was on fire. The good kind of fire that spread from mutual lust, mutual attraction and something even deeper.

"James," she whimpered, rolling her hips into him again to try to relieve some of the pressure she felt building inside her. His lips had moved to her neck, teasing her even more than his hands as they trailed quietly but purposefully down her body. Her head fell back a little when she felt his feather-light touch on the inside of her thigh, the action only giving him more room to explore with his lips. His tongue found her pulse point by the column of her throat, and paired with the guttural moan she felt wisp against the lingering moisture when she rocked into him again, Mel's head sagged over and down until her forehead rested on his shoulder.

"F-fuck," he stuttered when her teeth nipped at the skin over his collarbone, his grip on her ass tightening at the surge of need that tore through him. James moved from his side to settle between her thighs, pressing her into the mattress and him with an equal amount of force. Her one leg was still wrapped around him and he still had an arm wound around her waist, but he wanted her closer. He helped her remove her tank top and threw it over his shoulder.

Bare chest to bare chest, their hands moved to explore the newly exposed skin. She was transfixed at the way his abs clenched in response to her nails running over his smooth, broad torso. She memorized every contour of his back, the pads of just a few of her fingers trailing up and down the skin while she, too, tried to focus on the feel of his hands on her. Her eyes closed tight when she felt his tender touch on her breasts replaced by the warm heat of his tongue. She arched into him, bringing her chest closer to him; bringing her heart closer to him.

"Please," she begged, not even sure what she was asking for. James was willing to give her whatever she wanted, moving to pay her other breast the same loving attention he'd given the first before trailing even lower. She squirmed when his tongue swirled around her bellybutton, her breath ragged when he went even lower and pressed delicate kisses to the inside of her thighs. She pried her eyes open to find his through the distance, watching him slowly peel off her shorts and underwear. His eyes roamed her body for a few moments, but what she knew she'd always remember was the way his focus seemed to stay right on her face, gauging her reaction to every new move.

As he leaned forward and pressed his lips against the tinged pink skin before capturing her lips once again. She lost herself in the embrace for a few seconds, but then he felt his boxers fall to his ankles and her small hands meander to each of his sides to pull him forward. He braced most of his weight on his hands and then his forearms, absorbing the feel of her naked body flush against his.

"This is a first for me," she admitted shyly, unsettled by his penetrating gaze.

The corners of James's mouth turned up, a soft, incredulous chuckle escaping when he nodded his head a little and pressed a soft kiss to her forehead. "Me too."

She blinked at his admission, not needing an explanation for his words but needing time to absorb them nonetheless. Instead, she stayed completely present in the moment as it unfolded, threading her fingers through his hair and lost herself in the sensory overload his mouth and hands were creating.

James hadn't had that much experience in this particular area but he was a generous lover, but there was something innately satisfying about watching Mel react to him. Everything with Mel felt different than any experience her ever had with other girls. He was fascinated by her morphing expressions and the tiny noises that echoed into the room depending on where he touched, and it brought him an intense sense of power, too. This was something stronger, something more deeply rooted in his happiness and peace of mind that he hadn't known it existed until it happened.

"You sure you're ready for this?" James asked, wanting to be sure she wouldn't regret thiss.

His voice was gruff and she never expected him to ask such a question, especially when she was all but laid out on a platter for him. Her chest was rising and falling rapidly, her lungs desperately trying to refill with oxygen at the same time James's mission had seemed to be to rip the necessary air out of her with his touch and now his sentiment. She knew she couldn't trust her voice even if she'd wanted to, so she just nodded and tried to urge him back on top of her even as he pulled further and further away. A soft pout spilled out of her when he left her completely, she heard a drawer opening, then realization dawning on her face when he lifted up a small foil square packet.

Her breath caught in her throat when he encircled her waist with one arm yet again and moved her effortlessly so her head lay on the pillows. She exhaled a shaky breath when he settled between her legs once more, his index stroking her cheek until she opened her eyes again. She bit her lip as she stared into his dark gaze, the usual dark brown color clouded by lust but somehow clearer than she'd ever seen it.

When James swiftly connected their bodies as one, Mel's body tensed in response at the intrusion but the way he stroked her cheek and her sides in a soothing manner swept the discomfort away by the sentiment he showed her. He moved slowly, creating a torturing friction for both of them because it wasn't nearly enough to quench the fire building in both of them.

"More." Mel panted, as her eyes closed. James instantly gave her what she wanted, filling her in deep powerful thrust that had both of them moan and cry as they strove for that great pleasure. Mel grabbed James's arm to meet his thrust. She felt something building inside of her, like nothing she ever felt before. James shifted slightly in a different angle and her body arched off the bed as she saw stars behind her closed eyes as she opened her mouth to scream when James mouth covered hers, drowning her scream with his mouth.

With three more strokes inside her, James own body tensed and he released into the condom. He slumped down, catching himself on his elbow's so his full weight wasn't on Mel. He regretfully pulled out and went to get rid of the condom. He came back into the room and through his arm over her waist as he snuggled into her from behind. He threw his comforter over both of them as he felt her start to shiver.

"I love you too." Mel whispered to him, kissing their linked hands.

"You'll always have my heart." James told her placing a quick kiss to her exposed neck. They drifted off to sleep in each other's arms.

* * *

**A/N: Next chapter coming to you either sometime this week or next week. Hope you like it!**

**I'm not saying now if I'm doing a sequel yet but if you stay tuned you'll find out.**

**SHOUT OUT to one of my supporters and is an amazing writer herself. I-AM-NOT-A-SMILEY-PERSON. Check out all her work, she's amazing! Also check out Changes by emilylauren if you LOVE GLEE! ****And please check out one of my personal favorites right now. Big Time Charmed by Magiccatprincess! Its amazing.**

**Catch you on the flip side!**

**BellaRosa17.**


	24. Bonus:Kendall and LilaRated M'

**Dislciamer: I don't own BTR, or any of these characters. The only characters I own will be the headmasters and the bad guys I create.**

Lila had no idea why Kendall would bring his guitar with him to the hospital while they were on duty for checking in on Logan and Piper's progress. But he asked her to trust him and she really did trust him. She remembers their conversation from last night at one of the cabanas looking out at the Palm Wood's Pool as they moon shined off the water.

_"So, you told me things about yourself when you were undercover. Was any of it real?" Kendall asked. _

_Lila sighed mostly because she couldn't blame him for asking. Even she had problems with remembering who she was supposed to be portraying and who she really was. "My parents are alive." She stated first. _

_Kendall looked at her simply waiting on her to continue. "They are also spies and still continually fight against the threats upon the world. My sister's actual name is Lulu and she's 27 and she's basically rejected this entire lifestyle and wants nothing to do with it or me." She stops and takes a deep breath to calm herself. Kendall wraps his arm around her and pulls her closer to him._

_"I do like going to the theatre and museums. I've never seen a hockey game. I'm a very fast driver, and I'm talking about NASCAR driving. I love old black and white movies like Gone with the Wind. Guess, I'm a little romantic. Not really a beach person. I really can'tI'm a sucker for a cute baby. But I have to say that sitting here near the fire the thing I like the most." She snuggled into him. _

_"Thank you." Kendall finally said after minutes of silence._

_"For what?" She asked looking into fire. _

_"For being honest with me when I asked. For telling me about the real you." Kendall said._

_"The real me is complicated." Lila laughed to herself. "The real me is a control freak and perfectionist."_

_"Funny, you don't seem that way now." Kendall countered. _

_"Because this isn't the real world, Kendall. This is your world and in your world I'm finding out things about myself that I didn't even realize I was missing out on. But I just know this isn't going to last long." Lila said distraught._

_"How can you say that?" He asked pulling away so he can see her face._

_She placed her hand on his cheek. "When Piper wakes up, we're going to have to leave and I'm already too emotionally involved and I don't know if I can handle walking away from you."_

_Kendall green eyes stared into her own and she saw her own emotions being reflected back at her that said so much but he when he spoke he said, "Guess we're going to have to make the most of our time." _

So here they are back walking through the halls. They walked through the children's ward and stopped when they came to the cancer ward.

"Okay, guys we have a special guest today." The nurse said once he saw them at the door. He gestured for them to come in.

"Whoa!" Some of the kids yelled.

"Hi, guys." Kendall said as he pulled Lila further into the room. "One of our good friends has been hurt and playing always makes me feel less sad and I was hoping that I could play for you guys to make you feel better."

Lila sighed almost dreamily as she stared at Kendall and how he was with the children in this ward. It was a really eye-opening experience for her. She watched and sang along with the other children as Kendall played as she helped one of the girl's in her lap color her Princess Rapunzel. She had so much fun just being around Kendall and being able to see this side of him made her feel special made everything seem even that much more…incredible.

She even braided a few of the younger girl's hair and they seemed so happy by the simple action that she had never knew that by helping make these kids day better would give her such a great sense of pride and longing to do more for them.

After Kendall's impromptu concert for the kids, they headed back to check on Piper and Logan before Kendall drove them back to the Palm Woods. They held hands as they made their way to the apartment. They walked in but all the lights where off. Lila flipped the light on as they walked in and there was a note on the table. Kendall read it.

_"Kendall, took your sister out to a movie to keep her from sending Bitter's to an early retirement. James and Carlos and the other girls are out on a date. Here's some money for a pizza."_

_ -Mama Knight_

While, Kendall ordered the pizza, Lila went to change into something more comfortable. Lila found one of her t-shirt dresses and threw her hair in a messy bun. She stood in front of the mirror staring at her appearance hoping that Kendall will like it.

Kendall had set up pillows from the couch and placed them around the floor in front of the TV. He then found his mom's DVD of Gone with the Wind and put it into the player. He wanted this night to be perfect for them.

When the pizza arrived and the movie started, Kendall found himself mostly watching Lila. Her expressions as she was completely enthralled in the movie entranced him. She could practically quote each line.

"What?" Lila turned to look at him.

Kendall grinned. "Just enjoying the view."

"You are so cheesy, sometimes." Lila laughed.

Kendall got a dark glint in his eyes. "Oh, really?"

Lila stopped laughing and regarded him cautiously. "Uh, Kendall…"She said slowly.

He shifted their bodies so that she was now lying on the floor and he was leaning in between her legs and he began tickling her like crazy.

They both laughed till their cheeks hurt, until Lila finally screamed her surrender. Both out of breathe and still pumped with adrenaline to move, Kendall looked down from his position and into Lila's eyes, while she did the same.

Lila looked up at Kendall and saw his face was red from the tickle fest as she was sure hers was. She lifted her index finger and mimicked her movement earlier. She placed her hand on his cheek, and unlike earlier in the week, she stroked his cheek and this simple act turned very intimate. They stared at each other for what felt like hours, neither daring to move. Eventually Lila felt her body lift slightly on its own and her lips crashed onto Kendall's.

The first kiss was gentle and careful.

Kendall's hands slid down to her hips and his fingers teased the skin that was exposed at the bottom of her dress. Lila's hands stroked through Kendall's hair as she felt him press himself into her body. Lila let out a soft involuntary moan, which seemed to turn Kendall on further.

After only five minutes of this they broke away from the kiss simultaneously and looked into each other's eyes once again. Want was etched across both their pupils. Kendall picked her up bridal style and walked them to his room. Kendall closed the door with his foot. He set her down by the bed and went to his door to lock it.

He walked over to her, smiling in response to hers. She took his face gently in her hands and began to kiss him again. This time they kissed more gently, but with unmistakable passion.

Without breaking their kiss, Lila slowly moved backwards, pulling him with her, until the back of her legs hit the bed and they tumbled backwards on top of it. They laughed softly for a while before continuing their kiss.

Kendall stroked his tongue across her lips until she granted him entry of her mouth. As they explored each other's mouths she began trailing her hands under his shirt to feel his muscled chest that had been hardened from years of hockey. He made a sound that varied between a moan and a growl as her small fingers traced all the lines on his chest.

With Lila's hands encouraging him, he stroked her leg from her ankle all the way to her thigh, shifting her dress up further as he reached the top.

Lila, getting frustrated with the obstacle, began trying to pull his shirt off. Kendall had to stop what he was doing momentarily to help her.

When they had succeeded in removing his shirt, not wanting to be interrupted from their kiss again, Kendall began peeling off Lila's dress. Before continuing their kiss again, he took the time to appreciate her slender body. She had a flat stomach that was paired with curvy hips. Her skin was olive color. Kendall now had a chance to really look at the red silky boy cut shorts that had gold lining on them. It was paired with a thin, black, front-clasp bra that covered her shapely breasts.

He noticed she was watching him take her in and her face was beginning to flush self-consciously.

"You're beautiful," He murmured as he dropped his head and kissed her neck lightly. He then began trailing kisses down her neck, one onto each breast, then onto her stomach, dipping his tongue into her bellybutton swiftly before continuing with his trail. This move made her body thrust up into his touch. Lila hadn't meant to do this and so she felt slightly embarrassed by it, but he didn't seem to think anything of it and so she let it go.

His kisses reached the top of her shorts and instead of continuing his trail down, he continued in the opposite direction, starting with her legs. He kissed his way up to her thighs and then began kissing the insides of them. Every now and then his tongue would come out and stroke her skin. Whenever he did this, Lila's body would react with a jump or a shiver, which spurred Kendall on further.

When he reached her panties once more, this time he did not stop. Instead, he kissed along the top of them while his fingers hooked into the leg holes and he pulled them down her legs.

Lila kept her legs firmly together. It's not that she didn't want Kendall, far from it but, it was just that she didn't feel as confident as she did earlier. Kendall saw how she kept her legs closed and figured she wasn't ready for him yet. He moved his body over her and began working her breasts as his head once again found her lips. He quickly moved his hands to undo the clasp at the front of her bra. As soon as it was undone, Lila's breasts fell from the bra, leaving her completely exposed. He took both boobs in his hands and his thumbs began circling her nipples until they felt rock hard.

Kendall broke away from the kiss and Lila stared at him questioningly. He then lowered his head and took her left nipple into his mouth. She moaned noisily as he sucked her nub and fondled her right breast. As Kendall worked, Lila would buck her hips underneath his body and he could feel himself getting harder by the minute. She could feel his hardness through his pants and so moved her hand between both their bodies and began rubbing him through his jeans. After a while he had to stop and get up. His jeans had become increasingly tight and he couldn't take the pain any longer. With an apologetic look towards Lila, he began stripping off his jeans til he was left in nothing but green checked boxers. He quickly got back onto the bed, Kendall cautiously separated Lila's legs, and this time she didn't shy away.

Lila could feel his warm breath between her legs. It sent a tingle all the way through her body that made her toes curl in pleasure.

Kendall used his middle finger to swiftly stroke Lila's clit. Her hips practically bounced right of the bed from the pleasure that had soared through her. Nothing had felt this good before.

Kendall noticed a glistening between Lila's legs and he knew that she was wet. He had an unbelievable urge to taste her. So he leaned forward and licked his tongue down her folds. He could hear her breathe get quicker and he knew she was enjoying herself. Her hands gripped his shoulders. Kendall continued to lick her clit, every now and now he would dip his tongue inside her and she would moan and groan louder.

Kendall paired his tongue up with his finger, pushing into her folds as he pumped it in and out. By this point Lila was biting a nearby pillow to stop herself from screaming out in ecstasy. He quickened his pace to match Lila's hip thrusts that were becoming more frequent which told him she was close.

Nothing like the pleasure she was experiencing now, had ever happened to her and she didn't know whether to push Kendall away because it was almost too much or just continue to let herself feel. Lila's breath got even faster when Kendall began sucking on her clit, just like he had done with her nipple.

"Oh god!" she panted as Kendall continued to thrust his finger faster into her. "Kendall! I'm….ugh..!" she screamed not able to finish her sentence as she and Kendall felt her body convulse into shivers as she began her climax.

Kendall tasted her juices as they flowed out of her, before lifting up to face Lila. Kendall began licking his lips to clean off her juices.

Lila thought this act was incredibly sexy and she couldn't resist crashing her lips against his once again. They kissed for a few minutes and then she felt the hardened bulge in his pants being pressed into her. At this, Lila reached down and began her attempt at shifting of his boxers without interrupting their blissful kiss. She had enjoyed the pleasure-filled event that had just taken place, but now she wanted to feel him inside of her more than anything.

"God, Lila." Kendall groaned.

Kendall noticed her attempts at removing his boxers and so helped her pull them down and then he kicked them off. "Are you sure you're ready?" He asked.

She nodded. "I want you. I love you." Kendall inhaled sharply at her words.

Kendall reached for his pants and pulled out a foil packet. Once he put it on, he positioned himself almost naturally at Lila's entrance, as though they were two magnets whose souls purpose was to be joined.

In one swift movement, Kendall pushed his cock into her wet channel and heard her yell out in a mixture of pure pain and pleasure. He remained still for a moment, waiting for her to adjust to his size and ease the pain. She nodded slightly for him to continue now that the pain had subsided somewhat.

Kendall stayed at a steady pace for a while, waiting until all the pain had gone and she was moaning in pleasure.

He could hear a few grunts and groans that were obviously not coming from Lila and he realized they were coming from him. He picked up his pace, thrusting quicker and harder into her as she egged him on by wrapping her smooth legs around his butt, using them to push him in deeper.

Loud pants and moans could be heard filling the room as she moaned for him to go "Faster!"

Kendall promptly moved both Lila's legs and placed them next to his head, resting them on his shoulders; this gave him access to go even deeper inside of her, and when she moaned the loudest moan she had all night, he knew he had hit her G-spot.

Kendall could feel himself on the edge of his orgasm, but he didn't want to come until she was satisfied. He began banging into her so hard that the bed was shifting and smacking into the wall it was resting against. He could tell by the response he was getting that she wasn't complaining about his forcefulness.

Lila was close now but he wasn't going to be able to hold on much longer. He placed the finger he had been using earlier, in between their bodies and quickly found Lila's clit once again. He then began rubbing it as he continued his hard thrusts into her sweaty body.

This was too much for Lila and she quickly fell over the edge and into her climax as she screamed out his name in pleasure.

"Kendall!"

This was Kendall's undoing and he swiftly spilled his seed into the condoms, before collapsing on top of her. He shifted his body so that he wasn't crushing her with his weight and they both continued to lie there, panting.

After a moment Kendall regretfully pulled out of Lila, who moaned in disappointment. He deposited the condom in the waste basket before returning to the bed. Lila turned facing him.

He stoked her side as they stared at each other. "I love you, too." Kendall said.

"I never knew I could feel like this and I'm glad I experienced it with you." Lila admitted to him. She never been so completely vulnerable and open as she was with Kendall and she doubted she'd ever be again with anyone else.

* * *

**A/N: Piper and Logan are up next which leads to the end of this road. Find out if there will be a Sequel in Piper and Logan's bonus chapter.**

**SHOUT OUT to one of my supporters and is an amazing writer herself. PerfectlyImperfections. Check out all her work, she's amazing! Also check out Changes by emilylauren if you LOVE GLEE! ****And please check out one of my personal favorites right now. Big Time Charmed by Magiccatprincess! Its amazing.**

**Catch you on the flip side!**

**BellaRosa17.**


	25. Bonus Chapter: Piper and LoganRated M

**Dislciamer: I don't own BTR, or any of these characters. The only characters I own will be the headmasters and the bad guys I create.**

**A/N: This is the last chapter and I'm sad to see it end but I hope you like it and it feels all your unanswered questions for now. ENJOY!**

The others left but Logan decided to stay the night again. Now, that Piper was awake he didn't want to let her out of his sight in case all of it, her waking up was a dream. He pulled the blinds up and stared out the window, as she slept. He couldn't get any sleep so he stopped trying. His gaze would always fall upon Piper's sleeping form from time to time but he couldn't help but thank god and whoever else was up in the sky for bringing her back to him. Bringing her back to them.

Logan took her hand in his and kissed it, before moving to kiss her forehead, and cheeks and lastly placing one on her lips before turning to go grab a quick bite from the snack machine.

"Not a bad wake-up call but don't you know you're supposed to stay when Sleeping Beauty wakes up?" A voice across the room asked. "And what are you thinking so hard about over there?"

Logan's head snapped to where the voice came. "How long have you been awake?"

"Long enough to know that you were in your own little world over by the window. Though I can't say that I'm complaining about your kisses." Piper replied.

Logan smiled because she was starting to sound like the Piper he knew and loved. He walked back to the side of her bed and took her hand in his.

"I'm really here, awake." She confirmed his earlier thoughts.

Logan let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. "I'm so glad."

"So, the girls told me that I should be thanking you." Piper as she lazily drew her nail over his hand in weird patterns.

Logan looked confused so she continued, "For saving my life in the warehouse. I almost died didn't I?"

He nodded, getting the flashback of it behind his eyes. "Twice actually."

"Logan?" He opened his eyes so he stared into hers.

"Thank you for saving me." Piper said sincerely, but the way she made it sound was more than just the time in the warehouse. He didn't ask her to elaborate

"Anytime!" He promised. "Einstein, huh?" He asked at the nickname.

"Well, I was thinking of going with Point Dexter but Einstein had a better ring to it." She smirked.

"Now, there's that wit that I have missed so much. But seeing as you have a nickname for me it's only fair that I should give you one."

She arched her eyebrow at him but didn't say anything. She scooted over and pulled his arm so that he would lie next to her. His arm wrapped around her waist. He placed chin on her shoulder, missed feeling her in his arms.

"I missed this." She whispered.

"Me, too." He agreed. "I don't think I'm letting you out of my sight after this."

She laughed softly at that because he might not have a choice in a few days. But she didn't want to think of that now, she just wanted to be in his arms and sleep.

**Three Days Later**

Piper sat next to Mel, Lila and Erika as they waited in the Palm Woods conference room waiting for their Headmaster showed up. Piper's doctor allowed her to be released from the hospital but wouldn't clear her to be able to travel in the air. Even though she was out of the hospital, she was still under observation and her instructions to take care of herself, which Logan was following to the tee. It was slight annoying, she wasn't some invalid that couldn't look after herself but she did think it was sweet that he cared about her enough to want to take care of her.

She was brought out of her inner thoughts when Mel addressed her. "Are you okay?"

Piper looked at her. "I'm getting there. I just want this debriefing to get over with."

"I doubt it's going to be a fast one." Lila commented.

"I don't want to leave." Erika whispered.

The others girl looked at her. None of them really didn't need to say anything because they all felt the same way. But would they even have a choice in deciding if they wanted to still be spies or not.

The room is silent after that.

The doors opened and in stepped their Headmaster. The girls started to stand in a show of respect but he held up his hand. "You may stay seated."

They lowered themselves back into their own seats. Headmaster Oliver sat down in the chair across the table from them.

He watched them before turning his head to look at Piper. "Agent Hallows, I am glad to see you are doing well. You gave us quite a scare for a while."

Piper sat up straighter. "Glad to be back sir."

"I'm glad to see you all healing well, and I'm also proud of how you guys were able to keep the boys alive. Maybe bruised a little but still alive."

The girls smiled slowly at that because the guys definitely got battered and bruised but they were still alive and that's what mattered.

"I just hope Tim has found the love of his life in prison." Piper stated. "Someone will only be too happy to be his queen."

"You'll be happy to know that all four men are in a maximum security prison and will reside there for 5 years." Headmaster Oliver told them. "Now, that Piper has started to heal, its time to talk about the real reason for your debriefing."

The girls held their breath.

"As I stated earlier, you girls did an amazing job. I've gotten offers from MI6, CIA, FBI and other agencies wanting to recruit you. This was your first assignment before graduation and you passed. After graduation you will all have the choice to stay at the school and teach or you can join another agency and get to work in the field. The choice is up to you." The girls were stunned into silence. They had no clue that what they'd be offered.

"I know that you need time to think about your options. I'll come back tomorrow at 0900." He nods at them before leaving as quickly as he came in.

Piper, Mel Erika, and Lila all stared at each other in shock.

**X~X BIG TIME SPIES X~X**

"What's wrong?" Logan asked as they sat on the blanket on the roof of the palm woods as they watched the sunset.

Piper sighed and leaned back into his chest. "Can't we just stay in this moment forever and never leave?"

Logan smiled. "I would love that. I shall start working on a freezing time moment machine." He declared.

Piper laughed. "Aw, there's my Rebel."

"Rebel?" She asked confused.

"That's your nickname." Logan said.

"I like it." She smiled.

Logan placed his chin on her shoulder as the sun descended and the night started. Logan flipped a switch and a bunch of twinkling lights surrounded them.

"You're pulling out all the stops." Piper observed.

"I knew you met with your Headmaster today and I wanted to make your night better in case it wasn't the outcome you wanted." Logan admitted.

Piper leaned away from him, stood and walked towards the railing edge. She stared at the city of L.A. and took a deep breath.

"What happened?" Logan asked.

"He said that after graduation we can stay and teach at the school or join another agency. Those are our choices." Piper said after a few minutes.

"Those are your only options?" Logan asked sounding dejected.

"As far as I know yes and it sucks." Piper said. She gripped the railing before letting out a scream. "Is this my punishment?" She looked up at the sky. "Taking me away from the second person I let get close to me in my life. Letting me fall in love only to let it be ripped away."

Logan walked up to Piper and turned her around so she faced him. He kissed her, softly at first. He pulled away and hugged her tightly.

"None of us are being punished. I think we can find a way to still be together. We just have to think of a solution."

Logan brought her face up to look her in the eye as he started singing to her. _"I can be your hero baby. I can kiss away the pain. I will stand by you forever. You can take my breath away."_

"That was beautiful, Logan. Have I ever told you how much I love your singing voice?" Piper whispered.

The trouble was that his hands had a mind of their own. It started by him lightly trailing his fingers up and down her arm. She had removed her hoodie before she sat down, leaving her in just her tank top and yoga pants. He felt her shiver at his light touch and his hands took this as invitation to add her collarbone and shoulders to the rotation.

He explored the soft undersides of her arms and catalogued the gentle way her neck sloped down to her clavicle. He ran his fingers up the sides of her necks to touch her ears, playing with the lobes and softly stroking behind them. He grinned when this caused her whole body to jump with pleasure.

He whispered into her ear, "You are so fucking gorgeous. And I know you don't fully see yourself that way but I'd do anything for you. Anything you asked of me."

After a while he started laying little kisses up and down her neck from her ear to her shoulder. He moved them back to the pillows and blanket he had set up earlier to make Piper more comfortable.

His hands abandoned her exposed flesh to find the warmth against her stomach under her tank top and points north. He tried to stop himself before going too high, still concerned about overdoing it but her breathy 'please' destroyed what little was left of his willpower... not that he had that much to begin with when it came to her. Whenever he was around Piper, he forgot about a lot of things and just let himself be in the moment with her.

His hands slipped under the extra fabric of the built in bra thingy that was attached to her shirt and found her nipples already hard and waiting for his attention. Logan figured it was only right to give them what they wanted so he gently tugged and twisted. Her shirt was restricting his movements so he pulled his hands out and ripped it over her head, returning to his task as soon as she was free.

He felt himself grow even more so at the sight of Piper's body arched against him and his idle hands playing with her nipples. So very hot and though Logan was always the most responsible one, he felt that he just wanted to stop being responsible and say everything that came into his head.

He backed off for a minute, only using the tips of his fingers to lightly brush against each peak. She whined and writhed underneath him, hitting his cock at an angle that had him hissing into her ear with pleasure. He wanted to be inside her so bad but he would hate himself later if he hurt her.

"Baby, you're like the sexiest thing I've ever seen but we should probably cool down." He smoothed his hands down her stomach and grabbed her hips to stop her wiggling. "You're not supposed to be doing anything strenuous. And I'm pretty sure this counts as an activity you're not supposed to act in.

When she looked at him she was sporting a calculating look that had him a little nervous. Her little sex kitten voice that was probably unintentional on her part but no less sexy for it asked him, "What if I don't want to cool down, Logan? You said you wanted to be my hero, and take my pain away, well, being with you this way will do that for me. Besides, in this position, I believe you'll be doing all the work."

He swooped in to give her a toe curling kiss for being so awesome. He pulled her pants along with her panties down her leg. He unbuckled his pants and before shifting his hips to line himself up with her center. He felt her arms curl around his back and her fingernails dig into his shoulders in anticipation and vowed to make it so good for her.

He flexed his hips, driving himself just inside of her and felt her go completely tense and rigid beneath him, and not in a good way. He wracked his brain for a way to calm her down only to settle on the method he had used earlier. He went with a different song, knowing this situation called for something a little sweeter. _"Now, I'm about to give you my heart so remember this one thing, I've never been in love before so you gotta go easy on me,"_ All the tension drained right out of her and Piper whimpered at his sexy voice singing directly into her ear.

He kept up the low singing as he pressed forward, stopping every so often to let her adjust to his sizable cock. He was pretty impressed with himself that he could remember any of the words or, you know, any words at all besides the feeling of being inside Piper, he found himself breathing hard and clenching his fists into the blanket on either side of her head to hold it together. She felt so fucking amazing.

He felt something give way inside her and looked up to find tears in her eyes as she lost her virginity to him. He stopped singing only to lean in and give her a kiss tenderer than he any of the kisses they shared. He stayed still inside of her, content to just feel her around his dick for a moment before she flexed her hips to let him know she was ready for him to move. Thank god, because as awesome as it was to stay still, nothing could beat the feeling of him pulling out and slowly pushing back in. He repeated the action slowly a few times and marveled at the fact that she was already meeting his thrusts with small ones of her own.

Her legs came up around him, changing the angle and driving him even deeper. They both gasped and stilled for a moment at the intensity the action caused and then he lost it. Slow and steady wouldn't cut it anymore so he pulled back and drove himself inside of her with a quick snap of his hips, feeling satisfied when he saw no pain, only pleasure on her face. He repeated the action again and again, speeding up and slowing down to keep her on edge.

He could tell how much she was enjoying his attentions by the slide of her fingernails along his back, the cries and moans she was admitting from deep in her chest, and the perfect synchronization of her hips meeting his every thrust. He found it too intense to look into her eyes so he threw his head back and just felt. He knew she was close so he moved one hand between them to tease at her clit, alternating between light brushes and firm strokes. Piper's left hand came up and gripped his bicep. Logan felt her walls begin to flutter around him. He felt his balls tighten in anticipation and gave a few more hard thrusts as he pinched her clit, sending her straight over the edge she had been teetering on.

Her walls clenching around him and the amazing look on her face as he angled his head back down to watch her come proved to be too much for him. His vision blurred, before and his whole body tensed as he spilled himself into the condom with the most intense orgasm he had ever experienced. He could do nothing more than clench his teeth and eyes and growl at the sensation.

He lowered himself slowly and shifted so he laid on his side. He pulled her with him so they faced each other, staring into each other's eyes as they both calmed down from their first experience at being intimate with each other.

Logan grabbed her hands and linked their fingers between their bodies. He kissed their linked hands and then kissed her forehead. Piper's breathing shallowed out as she fell asleep. He had just enough energy to pull a blanket over their bodies before he followed behind her in a deep slumber.

**X~X BIG TIME SPIES X~X**

The four couples waited in the conference room for the girl's headmaster to show up. The girl's all had chosen their decisions.

Piper excused herself to the bathroom before he arrived so he was slightly perplexed at seeing them all in their minus Piper.

"I assume that you've all made a decision but Agent Hallows isn't here." Headmaster Oliver said.

"She went to the bathroom but wanted us to start if you arrived if she wasn't back yet." Mel informed their headmaster.

"Agent Davis, what is your decision?"

Lila stepped forward. "I've decided that after graduation that I want to leave the school. I want to move here and go into nursing. I know what I'm giving up but I realized that I wasn't cut out for the field work of being a spy and I know I'm basically a legacy but I want to do something else in my life."

"Agent Armstrong, what is your decision?"

Mel stepped forward. "After graduation, I want to join the FBI." She saw James face fall. "But only if I can be a part of the Los Angeles branch and given a job that won't have me constantly moving. If that's not an option I'll go to college and find out if there's something I'm better at then espionage."

James faced brightened.

"I'll see what I can do and get back to you." Headmaster Oliver nodded and finally looked at Erika. "Agent Bennett?"

Erika squeezed Carlos's hand before stepping forward. "After graduation, I want to leave and maybe become an author. Maybe it's time to tell my story, with things tweaked so identities will never be revealed. I loved being a spy but I think it's time I start to find out who I can be without that title."

"I respect your decisions and I can see that this is something you want and that you are definitely different girls from the four that were in my office two months ago. I will say that we will miss you all."

"Wait, where's Piper?" James asked.

It had been fifteen minutes and she still hadn't returned.

"Something's not right." Mel said before she ran out of the room and checked the bathroom. No sign of her. They all made their way to the apartment to look for her and there was a letter sitting on table.

"Logan it's addressed to you." Carlos said, handing him the letter.

Logan opened it feeling a sinking feeling in his stomach as he opened it. He slumped down once he finished.

"What does it say?" Kendall asked, his best friend. He never seen this expression on Logan face and it didn't leave the others with a good feeling. Logan handed Kendall the letter before covering his face with both his hands.

Kendall looked at the others before reading it out loud,

_Dear Logan,_

_By the time you find this letter, I'll be gone. I didn't want to go back to the school and I wanted to be able to leave on my own terms. This is really hard for me to write because as much as I love you I also don't think I'm good enough to be with you. At least not yet. I want to be the woman you deserve so much and if I stayed being a spy, I don't think I'd be able to find her. I hope that once I return that you can find it in your heart to forgive me and that we can be together. This decision was not taken lightly and it is not your fault. Tell the girls I love them and that we will always be sisters. I love you so much Logan and I just pray that you can take me back once we see each other again."_

_Love Always,_

_Your Rebel._

"We have to find her." Logan shot up standing and spoke firmly. "I almost lost her. Twice, and I'm not losing her this third time. We need to find her and bring her back."

The others nodded their agreement.

"But it won't be easy." Mel informed them.

"Love never is, but what we have is too rare to just…let it fall to the wayside or wait for her to realize that she belonged here with me…with us all along." Logan said.

* * *

**A/N: Yes, there will be a sequel but I haven't figured out a name for it yet. But the first chapter will be posted in the next two weeks! Thanks for the reviews and if you really like this chapter, REVIEW, like, follow and favorite to show me how you feel about this story.**

**SHOUT OUT to one of my supporters and is an amazing writer herself. PerfectlyImperfections. Check out all her work, she's amazing! Also check out Changes by emilylauren if you LOVE GLEE! ****And please check out one of my personal favorites right now. Big Time Charmed by Magiccatprincess! Its amazing.**

**Catch you on the flip side!**

**BellaRosa17.**


	26. It's Back: The Sequel Is Up!

**Hey! Just wanted to let you know that there has been a sequel made to Big Time Spies and the journey continues for  
our favorite characters. Logan is still looking for Piper, but what he doesn't know is that she's ready to come home to him,  
too. It's Christmas time so Big Time Rush has come home for the holidays and Piper has a few surprised of her own to give  
Logan and the rest of the gang, but unbeknownst to the group, danger still lurks around the corner and it plans to threathen  
their new lives.**

**If you want ot continue the journey with Logan and Piper, Mel and James, Carlos and Erika, and Kendall and Lila as their relationships  
develop more and more as these characters start to grow up. **

**What are you waiting for? The sequel is called: Big Time: It Takes Three.**

**Check It Out :)**


End file.
